Weil ich dich liebe
by Saeloriel
Summary: Dies ist die Fortsetzung zu Two Lifes Leben zwischen den Welten, die ja mittlerweile abgeschlossen ist. Rowenna kehrt zum Palast Düsterwalds zurück und trifft wieder mit Legolas und Nûemyn zusammen....
1. Rückkehr

Kapitel 1: Rückkehr

Es war so kalt. Das war das Erste, was ihr auffiel: Die Kälte. Ohne auch nur die Augen geöffnet zu haben wusste sie schon, dass das Fenster weit offen stand; das Geräusch der sich im Wind bewegenden Vorhänge wäre für diese Erkenntnis nicht nötig gewesen. Vergeblich versuchte sie, das alles zu ignorieren und sich einfach wieder umzudrehen, den Schlaf zu erzwingen. Es war letztlich nicht der Wind, der der sie davon abhielt, sondern etwas anderes, das sich nicht so leicht erklären ließ. Sie stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus und stand auf. Wie erwartet stand der Mond noch hoch am Himmel und ließ die Wipfel der umstehenden Bäume in seinem fahlen Licht glänzen. Rowenna schloss das Fenster nicht, sondern atmete zuerst einige Male tief ein und aus. Schon seit über einem Monat ging es jetzt fast jede Nacht so. Oft endete es damit, dass sie sich leise anzog und das Haus verließ. Das gefühl, eingeschlossen zu sein, verfolgte sie schon seit einigen Wochen und war ganz plötzlich aufgekommen. Sie wusste, dass es ihre Kräfte waren, die Nacht für Nacht das Fenster aufstießen. _So kann es nicht weitergehen. Ich muss endlich herausfinden, was los ist. _Der Wind erfasste ihr weites weißes Nachthemd und blähte es auf. Sie fror nicht, obwohl es erst Anfang Frühling war und die Temperatur nachts noch manchmal bis unter den Gefrierpunkt sank. Dass sie das dünne Hemd nun gegen ceine enganliegende Hose und eine etwas weitere Tunika eintauschte, lag also nur daran, dass sie sich darin freier bewegen konnte. Ihre Müdigkeit hatte sich schon verflüchtigt, noch bevor sie die Augen geöffnet hatte. In den letzten Jahren hatte sie vieles trainiert,unter anderem auch, beim geringsten Geräusch innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen vom Tiefschlaf in einen Zustand höchster Konzentration zu wechseln. Noch hatte sie dies zwar nicht anwenden müssen, doch das galt für viele ihrer Fähigkeiten.

Als sie aus dem Haus trat war es, als würde eine Bürde von ihr abfallen. Ohne es zu wollen lief sie mit schnellen Schritten vom gebäude weg und tiefer hinein in den Wald in dem es sich befand. Ihre Füße ließen sie erst wieder anhalten, als sie den See erreicht hatte. Dieser See hatte in den letzten Jahren ihres Lebens eine sehr große Rolle gespielt; er hatte ihr einige Geheimnisse offenbart und vieles geändert. Seit sie hier war, hatte sie jeden Tag den Weg zu seinem Ufer gefunden, anfangs noch ohne einen bestimmten Grund. Doch das Wasser war zu einem wichtigen Element ihres Lebens geworden. Es lag nicht an diesem See; zwar war sein Wasser klar und gut und es lebten viele Fische und Pflanzen in ihm, doch eine besondere Magie besaß er nicht. Zumindest keine größere Magie, als sie nicht jeder Tropfen Wasser auf der Welt besaß, der es fertig brachte, karge Stellen zum Blühen zu bringen und jedes Lebewesen am Leben zu erhalten.

Und genau das war das Geheimnis dieses Sees, dass er eben keine eigene Magie besaß. Er verfälschte nicht ihr Gesicht, wenn es sich in seiner Oberfläche spiegelte und er zeigte kein anderes Bild als das der Welt um ihn herum.

Rowenna war barfuß, doch der raue Waldboden störte sie nicht. Ein seltsames Gefühl beschlich sie, als sie am Ufer des Sees stehen blieb und in sein Wasser blickte. _Zeig mir doch, was los ist_, flehte sie im Stillen. _Nur ein einziges Mal, ich bitte dich. _Doch die Oberfläche kräuselte sich nur unter dem Wind und zeigte ihr weiter beharrlich das blasse Spiegelbild des Mondes. Die Nacht ging vorüber, ohne dass sie eine Antwort gefunden hätte. Als die Dämmerung einsetzte, ging Rowenna zurück zum Haus, um mit ihrer alltäglichen Arbeit zu beginnen. Sie betrat die Küche und fand Donvan am Tisch sitzen vor. Er hielt ein Stück Brot in der einen Hand, ein Stück Käse in der anderen. Als er nun abwechseld von beidem abbiss, summte er dabei leise vor sich hin. Da er mit dem Rücken zur Tür saß, bemerkte er Rowenna nicht sofort. "Guten Morgen", grüßte sie ihn und setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch. Sie nahm sich jedoch kein Brot, da sie befürchtete, dass ihr Magen es um diese Zeit noch nicht verarbeiten wollte. Er schluckte das Stück Käse herunter und erwiderte ihren Gruß, dann aß er schweigend weiter.

Seit vielleicht zwanzig Jahren lebten die beiden nun schon zusammen hier in dem kleinen Haus mitten im Wald. Keiner hatte die Zeit genau gezählt. Sie bauten sich in dem kleinen Garten alles an, was sie zum Leben brauchten und wenn doch einmal etwas fehlte, so fanden sie immer etwas im Wald. Rowenna dachte an den Tag zurück, als sie hier angekommen waren. Sie waren viele Tage unterwegs gewesen, zuerst waren sie geritten, doch dann hatte sich eines der Pferde verletzt und sie hatten es zurücklassen müssen. Sie war Donvan blind gefolgt, da sie niemal etwas anderes von Mittelerde gesehen hatte als den Palast von Düsterwald. Hätte sie jetzt ihren Standpunkt auf einer Landkarte zeigen sollen, so wäre sie dazu gar nicht in der Lage gewesen. Ihrgenwann hatten sie dann dieses Haus erreicht und beschlossen zu bleiben. Es war verfallen und die Wände morsch und feucht; Pflanzen wuchsen in seinem Inneren und auch an den Wänden. Eigentlich hatten sie hier nur eine Nacht verbringen wollen, doch dann waren daraus zwei geworden, eine Woche, ein Monat. Sie hatten die Wände getrocknet, das Dach und die Fußböden repariert. Sie begegneten niemandem, denn es befand sich weit weg von jeder Siedlung oder Stadt. So hatten sie letztendlich genau das , was sie beide gesucht hatten: Abschiedenheit und Ruhe.

Obwohl sie zusammen in dem kleinen Haus wohnten, hatten sie nicht allzu viel miteinander zu tun. Sie sahen sich dann und wann und waren auch recht gute Freunde geworden in der Zeit, doch wenn einer einmal ohne Erklärung für mehrere Tage verschwand, so kümmerte sich der andere nicht darum und wäre auch nicht auf die Idee gekommen, hinterher nachzufragen. Rowenna brauchte die Zeit, um ihre Kräfte zu erkunden. Sie waren ihr so neu, dass sie sich manchmal vorkam wie ein Kind, dass in die Schuhe seines Vaters geschlüpft war und nun nicht darin gehen konnte. Aber es gab auch Momente, in denen sie spürte, dass sie ein Teil von ihr waren, den sie nicht leugnen konnte, dass sie vielleicht sogar ihr Wesen ausmachten. Sie gaben ihr Macht und Kraft, forderten dafür aber Energie und Kontrolle. Es war ein ewiges Nehmen und Geben, an das sie sich erst nach einer Weile wirklich gewöhnt hatte. Doch mittlerweile beherrschte sie vieles, auch wenn sie ständig Neues entdeckte. Tägliches Training und ein gehöriges Maß an Selbstbeherrschung hatten sie dorthin geführt, wo sie jetzt war. _In ein kleines Haus mitten im Wald, mit nicht mehr Gesellschaft als einem friedlichen Ex-Tyrannen. _Dass die Seele Donvans einmal Sauron gewesen war, darüber hatten sie besonders am Anfang nie gesprochen. Die Wunden waren noch zu frisch gewesen, und nachdem sie sich eingerichtet hatten, war jeder eine Weile lang seiner Wege gegangen und sie hatten sich kaum gesehen.

Irgendwann hatten sie das Thema doch angesprochen; eher unbeabsichtigt und fast beiläufig waren sie darauf gekommen. Rowenna hatte schnell gemerkt, dass es sich um einen Drahtseilakt handelte, sich darüber zu unterhalten und es bald gelassen. Danach hatte keiner der beiden es noch einmal angesprochen.

Manchmal wurde Rowenna die Ruhe zu viel. Sie fühlte sich unruhig und unausgeglichen; ihr fehlte die Abwechlung, die man in einer größeren Gemeinschaft oder einer Stadt hatte. Tagtäglich sah sie die gleichen Bäume, aß das gleiche Essen und verrichtete die gleichen Arbeiten. In diesem Teil ihres Lebens holte die Routine sie bald ein. Sämtlichte dieser Tätigkeiten vollführte sie automatisch und ohne Nachdenken. Ganz anders sah der andere Teil aus, der nun ihr Dasein bestimmte. Oft ging sie an den See, setzte sich unter die Bäume, von denen es hier wirklich mehr als ausreichend gab, und ließ ihren Gedanken freien Lauf. Irgendwohin trugen sie sie immer, und nicht selten wachte sie nach einigen Stunden auf, erholt und mit einem Geist, der sich allem um sie herum geöffnet hatte. Bald konnte sie ohne große Mühen in andere Welten eintauchen, und sie war überrascht, wie viele es davon gab. Einmal fing sie sogar Donvans Gedanken auf, doch es war ihr unangenehm, seine Privatsphäre ungewollt auf diese Art zu verletzen und sie lernte, auch diese Fähigkeit zu kontrollieren.

So groß die Versuchung auch war, so ließ sie ihren Geist doch kein einziges Mal nach Düsterwald, in den Palast von König Thranduil, schweben. Sie war hierher gekommen, um Abstand von allem zu gewinnen, was ihre Vergangenheit war, zumindest für eine bestimmte Zeit. _Aber reicht es denn nicht langsam? Ich habe meine Fähigkeiten beherrschen gelernt und schon seit Jahren habe ich sie absolut unter Kontrolle. _Sie dachte an die vergangene Nacht und das offene Fenster. Es war das erste Mal seit vielen Jahren, dass sie etwas unterbewusst tat. _Aber vielleicht ist das ja gerade ein Zeichen, dass ich etwas ändern muss. Dass meine Zeit hier in Einsamkeit hier zu Ende ist und ich wieder zurückkehren soll. _Doch zurück wohin? In den Düsterwald, zum Palast? Das war außer diesem kleinen Haus der einzige Platz in dieser Welt, an dem sie je gelebt hatte. _Und auch dort war ich immer nur Gast._ Wieder einmal spürte sie diese Unruhe. Donvan wischte sich gerade einen Krümel von der Wange und sah sie dann an. Er verfolgte ihren Blick, der irgendwo im Unendlichen verlief. "Was ist los?", fragte er, doch er schien nicht wirklich eine Antowrt zu erwarten, denn noch währen er sprach stand er auf und schob seinen Stuhl unter den Tisch.

"Ich gehe."

"Gut, ich gehe jetzt auch. Ein kleiner Spaziergang vor der Arbeit kann nie schaden. Wir können ja zusammen..."

"Das meine ich nicht. Ich gehe weg von hier. Für immer."

Der Entschluss kam plötzlich, noch ohne dass sie wirklich darüber nachgedacht hatte. Natürlich hatte sie schon öfter daran gedacht wie es wohl wäre, wieder zurück in die Gesellschaft zu kommen, doch als ernsthafte Möglichkeit hatte sie es nicht betrachtet, eher als ein Hirngespinst. Denn erst wollte sie ja ihr Ziel erreichen, die Kontrolle ihrer Kräfte. Selbst als sie dort angelangt war, hatte sie nicht allzu viel daran gedacht, dieses Leben aufzugeben, vermutlich zum größten Teil aus Gewohnheit und Angst vor dem, was noch kommen würde. Immerhin hatte sie keinen festen Platz in dieser Welt und musste sich nun ein ganzen Leben von neu aufbauen. Aber auch, dass sie ein schlechtes Gewissen dabei hatte, Donvan zu verlaassen. Sie hatten immerhin die ganze Zeit zusammen hier gelebt, und ihm nun zu sagen, dass sie das alles aufgeben wollte, kam ihr vor wie ein Verrat.

Er blieb stumm und zeigte keine Reaktion. Doch die Art, wie er mitten in seiner Bewegung innehielt, sagte ihr alles. Der Blick, den er langsam auf sie und dann aus dem Fenster richtete, ließ ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Er blickte sich um, als wollte er sagen: 'Schau her, das alles haben wir uns aufgebaut. Und das alles willst du nun einfach verlassen?' Aber er sagte kein Wort. Sein Schweigen lag in der Luft wie der Geruch von frischen Kräutern und waberte umher wie früher Sommernebel. Es drückte auf Rowennas Schultern und ließ sie auf ihrem Stuhl zusammensacken wie eine alte Frau. Sie hatte nicht nachgedacht, und nun hatte sie ihn verletzt. Der Vorwurf in seinen Augen war unübersehbar. Dennoch war die erste Bewegung, abgesehen von der seiner Augen, ein leichtes Nicken. "Wann gehst du?", fragte er leise, doch seine Stimme war fest und hatte ein wenig erzwungene Gleichgültigkeit. Vielleicht sahen sie sich nicht allzu oft, doch sie waren trotzdem wichtig füreinander, da nur der jeweils andere das Gefühl von Einsamkeit, das hier schnell aufkommen konnte, im Schach hielt.

"Morgen."

Wieder hatte sie keinen Augenblick darüber nachgedacht; die Antwort hatte ihr Mund völlig ohne Zutun ihres Gehirns gegeben. Doch sie nahm sie nicht zurück. "Ich gehe jetzt spazieren." Mit diesen Worten, die keinerlei Gefühl widerspiegelten, verließ Donvan die Küche. Rowenna blieb verwirrt und einsam zurück. Was hatte sie nur dazu bewegt, diese Entscheidung zu treffen? Doch sie wusste, dass es richtig war. Sie konnte nicht für immer hier leben; es engte sie zu sehr ein. Doch was blieb war die Frage, wohin sie gehen sollte. Wäre ein Wiedersehen mit Legolas und Nûemyn das Richtige? Sie dachte an die beiden Elben, die so unterschiedlich waren. Zum einen der Kronprinz von Düsterwald, immer höflich und zuvorkommend; zum anderen das fröhliche Zimmermädchen, dass sie bei ihrem Aufenthalt im Palast so gut versorgt hatte und deren Freundschaft ihr besonders in der ersten Zeit so sehr geholfen hatte. Immer wieder plagten sie Schuldgefühle, dass sie die beiden einfach so ohne ein Wort des Abschieds verlassen hatte. Was hatten sie wohl gedacht, als sie aufgewacht waren und Rowenna nicht mehr da gewesen war? Sicher hatten sie erwartet, ihr im Laufe des Tages zu begegnen. Und als sie sie nicht gefunden hatten? Hatten sie sich Sorgen gemacht? Vermutlich. Wieder plagte Rowenna das schlechte Gewissen.

Doch was würde geschehen, wenn sie jetzt wieder dort auftauchen würde? Hatten sie sie schon vergessen? Würden sie sie überhaupt sehen wollen ihr Verschwinden verzeihen? Würden sie sie vielleicht gar nicht wiedererkennen? _Natürlich würden sie das. Das sind Elben, für die ist die vergangene Zeit nicht viel mehr als ein Atemzug. Sie werden sich an mich erinnern und an das, was ich getan habe. _Rowennas Unsicherheit steigerte sich ins Unendliche.

Der nächste Morgen kam schneller als erwartet und vor allem schneller als erhofft. Fast die ganze Nacht hatte sich Rowenna mit der Frage gequält, wohin sie gehen sollte. Letztendlich war sie zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es für sie keine andere Möglichkeit gab, als in den Palast zurückzukehren. Natürlich hätte sie einfach in eine Stadt gehen und ihr Glück versuchen können. Doch sie hatte kein Geld und auch sonst war ihr bei dem Gedanken, ganz allein zu sein, nicht wohl. Ihr Entschluss stand also fest, sie würde in den Düsterwald gehen. Ihr Problem war jetzt, dass sie weder wusste, wo sie sich befand, noch, in welche Richtung sie gehen musste. Als sie beim ersten Schimmer der Dämmerung aufstand, fühlte sie sich so unsicher wie seit langem nicht mehr. Doch etwas fiel ihr trotzdem auf: Das Fenster war geschlossen. Das bestärkte sie darin, das Richtige zu tun. Ihre wenigen Sachen hatte sie wieder in dem braunen Stoffbeutel verstaut, den sie aus dem Palast mitgebracht hatte. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass auf ihm in verschlungenen Lettern die Initialien LG eingestickt waren, _Legolas Grünblatt. _

Sie verließ das Haus. Durch ihr Zögern war sie schon später als gedacht, doch sie hatte ja keine Eile. Und noch immer wusste sie nicht, wie sie sich hier, wo doch alles so gleich aussah, orientieren sollte. Als sie aus der Tür trat, hörte sie ein Schnauben. Das einzige Pferd, dass sie noch hatten und das auch schon recht altersschwach war, stand dort auf dem kleinen Hof, fertig aufgezäumt und mit einigen Dingen beladen, die Rowenna nicht genau ausmachen konnte. Gerade trat Donvan hinzu. Er fing ihren fragenden Blick auf. "Ich komme mit", sagte er, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt. Doch seine Gesten verrieten ihr, dass er genauso unsicher war wie sie. Vermutlich hatte er sich ihr ähnlich innerhalb von Minuten oder gar Sekunden an diesem Morgen entschieden. Für ihn musste es sogar noch schwerer sein, denn der hatte wirklich niemanden, an den er sich wenden konnte.

Rowenna sagte nichts zu seinem Entschluss, sondern kommentierte ihn nur mit einem knappen Nicken. Also würden sie diesen Ort beide verlassen, und das kleine Haus würde bald wieder so aussehen wie bei ihrer Ankunft. Vielleicht würden irgendwann andere Reisende vorbeikommen und ihm wieder neues Leben einhauchen, auch wenn diese Wahrscheinlichkeit recht gering war. An dieser abgelegenen Stelle kam selten jemand vorbei.

Ein wenig traurig darüber, diesen Ort nun tatsächlich zu verlassen, wandte sich Rowenna dem Gemäuer noch ein letztes Mal zu. Schließlich wandte sie sich abrupt ab und Donvan zu. Wenigstens hatte sich jetzt ihr Problem der Orientierung gelöst.

Sie kamen nicht besonders schnell voran, da sie zu Fuß gehen mussten. Das alte Pferd konnte nur noch das Gepäck tragen, aber nicht mehr das Gewicht der beiden Reisenden. Schon nach kurzer Zeit kam in Rowenna eine Ungeduld hoch. Alles ging ihr zu langsam. So lange hatte sie gebraucht, bis sie zu diesem Beschluss gekommen war, nun wollte sie ihn möglichst schnell umsetzen. Einige Zeit lang änderte sich nichts in der Landschaft und erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, wie fernab jeglicher Zivilisation sie wirklich gelebt hatten. Zwei Nächte verbrachten sie am Wegrand. Sie schliefen zusammengerollt auf dem nackten Boden, denn mehr als eine Decke für jeden hatten sie nicht. Erst am dritten Tag erreichten sie eine kleine Siedlung. Es war wirklich nicht mehr als die bloße Ansammlung von einigen wenigen Häusern, doch für Rowenna war es, als wäre sie jüngst ins Leben zurückgekehrt. Das Geräusch eines Karren, der über die holprige Straße fuhr, war für sie ein völlig fremdes, und zuerst kam es ihr viel zu laut vor. Viel zu lange hatte sie in der Stille des Waldes gelebt, mit nicht mehr Lauten als denen der Vögel und dem Rauschen der Bäume. In dieser Siedlung legte sie eine kurze Pause ein, doch es war erst früher Mittag und sie mussten weiter. Sie hatten nicht mehr als ein paar Münzen, und diese würden sie später noch dringend nötig haben, also konnten sie nichts kaufen.

Rowenna warf einen sehnsuchtsvollen Blick zu dem kleinen Gasthaus inmitten der Häuser; wie gerne hätte sie sich hier ein ordentliches Mittagessen gegönnt. Die ganze Zeit hatten sie nur von dem gelebt, was sie selbst angebaut hatten, und die Auswahl war nicht besonders groß gewesen. Außerdem hatte sie in den letzten zwanzig Jahren kein Fleisch zu sich genommen, da Donvan sich geweigert hatte, auch nur noch einem Lebewesen weh zu tun. Rowenna hatte sich dem angepasst, denn auch wenn es ihr ein leichtes gewesen wäre, kleine Waldtiere zu fangen, so wusste sie doch nicht, wie sie sie auszunehmen und zuzubereiten hatte. In diesem Punkt hätte ihr Donvan wohl wenig geholfen. Also hatte sie sich mit dem Gemüse und den Beeren des Waldes abfinden müssen. Als ihr nun der saftige Bratengeruch in die Nase stieg, lief ihr das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Donvan roch es ebenfalls, rümpfte aber nur die Nase. Er murmelte etwas von Barbarei, unschuldigen Tieren das Leben zu nehmen, nur um des Genusses Willen.

Rowenna sprach mit einem kleinen Mädchen, das neugierig auf sie zukam. Anscheinend waren Reisende hier nicht so häufig, denn auch die Erwachsenen musterten sie unverholen. Als sie jedoch keine Anstalten machte, etwas zu kaufen oder im gasthaus einzukehren, erntete Rowenna einige misbilligende Blicke und wurde dann wieder ignoriert. Doch das kleine Mädchen verstand noch nichts von Geschäften. Es lief ohne Zögern auf Rowenna zu. "Woher kommt ihr?", fragte es und zwirbelte eine blonde Strähne um ihren Finger. Schon wusste Rowenna nicht, was sie antworten sollte. Woher kam sie denn eigentlich? Sie hatte zwanzig jahre lang an einem Ort gelebt, von dem sie nicht einmal den Namen wusste. Vielleicht hatte er auch gar keinen, immerhin war ja keine Siedlung in der Nähe gewesen. Aber was sollte sie dem Kind sagen? Und eigentlich kam sie ja auch aus einer völlig anderen Welt...

"Weißt du", fing sie zögernd an, "wir kommen von so weit her, du würdest den Namen gar nicht kennen. Aber kannst du mir sagen, wie dieser Ort hier heißt?"

Sie erfuhr den Namen des Dorfes, doch er war im Gegensatz zu seiner kleinen Einwohnerzahl so lang, dass sie ihn schon wenige Minuten später nicht mehr sagen konnte. Außerdem sagte er ihr überhaupt nichts, natürlich, immerhin kannte sie sich hier auch gar nicht aus. Sie sprach noch eine Weile mit dem Mädchen und plötzlich sah sie ein Bild von Karîmà vor sich. Mit dieser Erinnerung kamen auch all die anderen wieder zurück, der Palast, die Zimmer, Nûemyn. Legolas. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie bewusst, wie sehr sie sich danach sehnte, das alles wiederzusehen. Doch von Tag zu Tag wurde ihre Angst größer, dass es nicht mehr so sein würde, wie sie es verlassen hatte. Natürlich, für Elben waren die vergangenen Jahre ein Klacks, ein kleiner Augenblick, mehr nicht. Aber ihr kam es so unendlich lang vor. Sie überlegte. Sie war jetzt fast vierzig Jahre alt, nur unwesentlich jünger als ihre Mutter, als sie sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Was hatte sie früher gedacht, wo sie mit vierzig jahren stehen würde? Als Kind hatte sie sich ausgemalt, dass sie heiraten und Kinder bekommen würde; außerdem wollte hatte sie Lehrerin werden wollen. Niemals, nicht einmal in ihren kühnsten Träumen, hätte sie sich so etwas ausgemalt. Sie dachte daran, was wohl aus ihren Freunden geworden war, und sofort stellte sich wieder eine gewisse Sehnsucht ein. _Ich würde sie gar nicht wiedererkennen. Ich habe mich in der Zeit kaum verändert, doch sie sind gealtert. Würde ich sie jetzt treffen, dann wäre das für alle ein Schock. Ich brauche also erst gar nicht darüber nachzudenken, es ist in jedem Fall unmöglich. _

Trotzdem ließen sich ihre Gedanken nicht so einfach abschütteln. Sie schaffte es jedoch, sie zu verdrängen, als Donvan ihr zurief, dass es an der Zeit war, weiterzugehen. Sie verabschiedete sich von dem Mädchen und verließ mit Donvan und ihrem Pferd das Dorf. Ihr kam der Gedanke, dass ihr nach den vielen Stunden ununterbrochenem Laufen eigentlich die Füße wehtun müssten, doch das war überhaupt nicht der Fall. Trotzdem wünschte sie sich, dass sie bald am Ziel waren. Die nächste Nacht verbrachten sie ähnlich wie die vorangegangenen. Sie legten sich lange nach Sonnenuntergang schlafen und zogen beim ersten hellen Streifen am Himmel weiter. Das war gut machbar, denn Donvan als Elb brauchte nicht so viel Schlaf und auch Rowenna kam bestens mit diesen Ruhezeiten zurecht. Sie hatte schon vor längerer zeit bemerkt, dass sie längst nicht mehr so viel Schlaf brauchte wie früher, dafür aber umso mehr Energie zur Verfügung hatte. Das hatte sie in den vergangenen Jahren noch ausgebaut, indem sie oft tagelang gar nicht geschlafen hatte, in dieser Zeit aber fast durchweg arbeitete. _Warum habe ich mir das überhaupt angetan? Werde ich all das, was ich die ganze Zeit so mühsam gelernt habe, überhaupt irgendwann brauchen? _Dir Antwort war nicht so schwer zu finden: Hätte sie sich nicht immer wieder selbst vor neue Ziele und Herausforderungen gestellt, hatte sie die einsame Zeit gar nicht überstanden. Und allzu mühsam war das Lernen auch nicht gewesen; sie hatte eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe und das Gafühl, etwas selbst, ohne Hilfe von anderen, geschafft zu haben, hatte sie immer wieder neu motiviert.

Nun kamen sie öfter durch kleinere Dörfer, doch sie blieben nie länger als eine Stunde und zogen dann weiter. Am sechsten Tag erreichten sie eine größere Stadt und zum ersten mal hielten sie sich in einer Siedlung länger auf. Als sie das Stadttor passierten, hatte die Sonne gerade ihren höchsten Stand überschritten. In der Stadt wimmelte es nur so von Leuten, die auf dem Markt ihre Einkäufe erledigten. Der Lärm kam Rowenna ungeheuer laut vor, denn auch in den Dörfern war es im Vergleich zu dieser Stadt doch recht leise gewesen.

Ihre Vorräte waren fast aufgebraucht, und so sahen sie sich auf dem Markt nach günstigen lebensmitteln um. Dabei konnten sie nicht besonders wählerisch sein, denn mit den wenigen Münzen mussen sie möglichst viel kaufen. Rowenna ließ Donvan die Auswahl treffen und mit den Händlern verhandeln. Er schaffte es recht gut, die Preise zu drücken, und so behielten sie von ihrem Geld doch noch etwas übrig. "Wie weit ist es eigentlich noch?", fragte Rowenna ihren Begleiter irgendwann, als sie sich ihren Weg durch das Gedränge bahnten. "Bis zum Palast von Düsterwald?", fragte er, doch er erwartete keine Antwort, da er wusste, dass sie genau das meinte. "Nicht mehr so weit. Ich denke, dass du es in einem oder zwei Tagen schaffen kannst." Rowenna horchte auf. "Ich? Wieso nur ich? Ich dachte, wir gehen zusammen!"

Donvan schien ehrlich ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. "Es tut mir wirklich leid, Rowenna", sagte er zögernd, "aber für mich ist diese Reise hier beendet. Diese Stadt war mein eigentliches Ziel, denn ich habe hier noch etwas zu erledigen. Aber von hier aus gehen oft Leute zum Palast, und du wirst dich bestimmt bald einer Gruppe anschließen können."

Rowenna dachte nach. Sie war so froh gewesen, dass Donvan gemeinsam mit ihr aufgebrochen war, und nun hatte sie Angst, ohne ihn weiterzugehen. Sie hatte sowieso schon Zweifel, was das Wiedersehen mit Nûemyn und Legolas anging, und alleine zum Palast zu gehen erschien ihr noch um Welten schwieriger als gemeinsam mit ihm. Doch die Art, wie er sagte, dass er noch etwas zu erledigen habe, hielt sie von Überredungsversuchen hab. Er schien sich seiner Sache sehr sicher zu sein. _Warum hat er mir das nicht schon früher gesagt? _Sie fragte ihn danach, doch er zuckte nur die Achseln.

"Und nun?"

"Nun werden wir versuchen, eine Reisegruppe zu finden, die zum Palast will."

Sie setzten sich auf einen kleinen Mauervorsprung ein wenig abseits der größten Hektik und beobachteten das Gewimmel. Nach kurzer Zeit stand Donvan jedoch wieder auf. "Bleib ruhig sitzen", sagte er ihr. "Ich komme gleich wieder. Ich versuche mich mal ein bisschen umzuhören." Rowenna nickte und schloss dann die Augen. Die Sonne schien ihr warm ins Gesicht und sie genoss einfach nur das schöne Gefühl. Ihre Sorgen verdrängte sie für diesen Moment. Das Durcheinander der vielen Stimmen vermischte sich zu einer einzigen rauschenden Kulisse. Doch nach einigen Minuten ließ sie etwas aufhorchen.

"Weg da! Lasst mich durch! He! Nur weil ihr größer seid als ich ist das noch kein Grund, mich so zu behandeln! Eine Unverschämtheit!"

Irgendwie kam ihr diese Stimme, die da so eifrig vor sich hinschimpfte, bekannt vor. Ihr war, als würde sich die Uhr plötzlich rückwärts drehen und sie zwanzig Jahre zurückversetzen. Sie öffnete die Augen zu schnell und musste blinzeln, um im grellen Sonnenlicht überhaupt etwas zu erkennen. Doch nach und nach klärte sich ihr Blick und sie erkannte, wer da so wütend war, denn er kämpfte sich durch die Menge geradewegs in ihre Richtung. Er schien sie allerdings nicht zu sehen, denn seine Augen blieben nie auf ihr stehen. Rowenna beobachtete ihn einen Augenblick, ohne ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Gimli sah noch fast genauso aus, wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte - nur zwanzig Jahre älter. _Aber er ist immer noch genauso klein_, stellte sie in Gedanken amüsiert fest. _Und er schimpft auch immer noch genauso laut. _

Sie überlegte. Sollte sie auf ihn zugehen oder ihn rufen? Erinnerte er sich überhaupt noch an sie? Nun sah sie sich mit dem Problem eines Wiedersehens früher konfrontiert als erwartet, und sie wusste nicht ganz, ob sie sich darüber freuen sollte oder nicht. Die Entscheidung wurde ihr abgenommen, als Donvan, der einige Meter weiter stand und sich mit zwei Männern unterhielt, lauthals ihren Namen rief. Gimli hörte das und verfolgte Donvans Blick bis zu ihr. Er schien ähnlich überrascht, sie zu sehen, wie sie es gewesen war, als sie ihn entdeckt hatte. Doch er kam sofort ohne Zögern auf sie zu, wobei er wieder ununterbrochen über die Leute schimpfte, die ihm im Weg waren und nicht augenblicklich zur Seite traten. Rowenna gab Donvan ein Zeichen, dass sie gleich zu ihm kommen würde, doch er war schon wieder im Gespräch vertieft. Anscheinend tat es auch ihm gut, einmal aus der Einsamkeit herausgekommen zu sein.

"Na wen haben wir denn da", brummte eine Stimme einen halben Meter unter Rowenna. "Das Fräulein Rowenna. Lange nichts gehört!"

"Gleichfalls, Herr Zwerg", antwortete sie, als ihr nichts besseres einfiel.

"Es haben sich ja alles ganz schöne Sorgen gemacht, als du damals einfach verschwunden bist", setzte Gimli an und wurde ernst. "Wir dachten, dir sei etwas zugestoßen. Hättest dich wenigstens verabschieden können. Vor allem Legolas ist halb verrückt geworden vor Sorge." Sein mürrischer Tonfall ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass es ihm gar nicht passte, wenn jemand seinem Freund Sorgen bereitete. Rowenna wusste nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte, schließlich war ihr klar, dass es unfair von ihr gewesen war. Sie hätte niemals so einfach verschwinden dürfen.

"Es musste sehr schnell gehen", versuchte sie sich kleinlaut zu rechtfertigen. Gimli zog zweifelnd eine seiner üppigen Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Er schien es icht für nötig zu halten, diese Aussage zu kommentieren, und so entstand eine Pause. Schließlich war doch er es, der sie durchbrach: "Und wohin führen dich deine Wege jetzt?", fragte er.

Rowenna wusste nicht, ob sie die Wahrheit sagen sollte, denn sie hatte keine Lust, darüber zu sprechen. Doch dann entschied sie sich doch dafür. Immerhin war es gut möglich, dass Gimli auf dem selben Weg war, und in diesem Fall hätte er es eh herausgefunden.

Sie erfuhr jedoch, dass er nicht zum Palast wollte, sondern im Gegenteil gerade von dort kam und sich nun auf dem Heimweg befand. Anscheinend hatte dort wenige Tage zuvor ein großes Fest stattgefunden, zu dem viele Gäste aus unterschiedlichen Gegenden angereist waren. Als sie das hörte, atmete sie unwillkürlich auf. Sie hatte zwar Angst davor, alleine zum Palast zu gehen, doch sie wusste nicht, ob Gimli die beste Begleitung war. _Warum mache ich mir eigentlich so viele Gedanken? Und warum versuche ich überhaupt, zu Fuß zu gehen und jemanden zu finden, der mir den Weg zeigt? Ich hätte von Anfang an andere Transportmittel zur Verfügung gehabt, und das wäre bestimmt bequemer und schneller gewesen. Wofür habe ich eigentlich die ganzen letzten Jahre gearbeitet, wenn ich jetzt nichts davon einsetze?_ Die Transportmittel, an die sie gedacht hatte, waren ausschließlich magischer Natur, und der Grund, warum sie sich nicht für diese Lösung entschieden hatte war eigentlich einfach: Sie war unsicher. Sie hatte alle Fertigkeiten in der einsamen Stille des Waldes alleine eingeübt. Dort war es nicht aufgefallen, wenn sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte, plötzlich einen Meter über dem Boden schwebte oder plötzlich an einen anderen Ort wieder aufwachte. Doch wenn ihr das in einer Stadt oder auch nur einem kleinen Dorf passierte wusste sie nicht, was passierte.

Doch nun wollte sie plötzlich schneller weg. Natürlich war sie schon die ganze Reise lang ungeduldig gewesen. Doch nun wurde der Drang mit einem Mal so stark, dass sie ihn nicht mehr so einfach unterdrücken konnte. Sie nahm an, dass das daher kam, dass Gimli sie zusätzlich an ihre anderen Freunde erinnert hatte. Der zwerg und seine Begleitgruppe zogen bald weiter, und als Donvan ihr berichtete, dass er wider Erwarten doch niemanden gefunden hatte, dem sie sich anschließen konnte, formte sich in ihr ein Entschluss. _Es wird Zeit, dass ich aufhöre, mir immer nur Gedanken zu machen. Ich werde mich jetzt schleinigst mitten in den Palast reinbeamen und dann weitersehen. Das wäre doch gelacht! _

Trotz ihrem Entschluss zog sie dessen Durchführung doch noch eine Weile vor sich her. Sie schlenderte mit Donvan noch eine Weile üder den Markt; nun, da es klar war, dass er hier bleiben würde und sie sich nicht mehr nach einer Reisegruppe umzusehen brauchte, waren sie viel entspannter und konnten den Trubel um sie herum sogar genießen. Zwar erfuhr Rowenna nicht, was der Grund für Donvans Bleiben war, doch sie hakte auch nicht mehr nach. Es war seine Entscheidung, ebenso wie es die ihre war, ihre Freunde wiederzusehen. Doch je näher der Abend kam, desto mehr wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie sich verabschieden mussten. Sie hatte die letzten zwanzig Jahre mit diesem Mann verbracht, und auch wenn es ihr gar nicht aufgefallen war, so hatte sie sich doch automatisch an ihn gewöhnt. Der Abschied kam zu plötzlich und unerwartet, immerhin hatte sie nicht gedacht, dass sie sihc überhaupt trennen würden.

Es war noch nicht ganz Abend, als es schließlich soweit war. Sie wollte noch an diesem Tag gehen, weil sie sich dann keine Unterkunft für die Nacht suchen musste, die sie eh nicht hätte bezahlen können. Und auf eine weitere Nacht auf dem harten Boden konnte sie gut und gerne verzichten.

Die Sonne neigte sich zwar langsam dem Horizont zu, doch es würde noch eine Weile dauern, bis sie ihn erreichte, und sogar einige Stunden, bis es komplett dunkel sein würde. Rowenna und Donvan hatten die Stadt durch das Tor verlassen und waren ein gutes Stück weit gegangen, bis sie einen kleinen Wald erreicht hatten. Dort umarmten sie sich ein letztes mal.

"Ich glaube, ich werde dich vermissen", murmelte Donvan in ihre Schulter. "Ich verdanke dir so viel. Versprich mir, dass wir uns nicht aus den Augen verlieren werden."

Rowenna löste sich aus der Umarmung und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Blick ein klein wenig verschwamm. "Ich verspreche es", antwortete sie gehorsam und hoffte, dieses Versprechen nicht schon allzu bald wieder brechen zu müssen. Dann fügte sie noch hinzu: "Du wirst mir auch fehlen."

Dann ließ es sich nicht mehr länger aufschieben. Donvan nahm sie noch einmal in den Arm und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. "Viel Glück." Dann drehte er sich um und ging mit schnellen Schritten davon.

Das leise 'Viel Glück' hallte in Rowennas Kopf nach. _Das klingt, als hätte ich eine Mission zu erfüllen. _Und je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto mehr erschien es ihr so zu sein. Vielleicht war ihr ihre Aufgabe noch nicht bekannt, doch ihre Rückkehr in die Zivilisation war gewiss schon die erste Herausforderung. Mit einem Mal wurde ihr klar, dass sich von nun an alles ändern würde. Wieder einmal musste sie einen Strich unter ihrer Vergangenheit ziehen und von neuem beginnen. Denn auch, wenn sie nun in ein bekanntes Umfeld zurückkehren würde, so war die Situation doch eine vollkommen andere. Und etwas sagte ihr, dass sie nicht allzu viel Zeit haben würde, um sich daran zu gewöhnen. Vielleicht hatte sie einfach nur Angst, aber sie hätte schwören können, dass sich wieder etwas in ihre regte. Etwas, das die letzten zwanzig Jahre geschwiegen hatte und von dem sie nicht wusste, ob sie es willkommen heißen oder es bekämpfen sollte. Es war die Stimme, die sie so oft geleitet hatte, als sie nicht weitergewusst hatte. Doch gleichzeitig, während sie ihr Ratschläge gab, steuerte sie Rowenna auch immer wieder in neue Probleme. _Weil sie mir sagt, was das Richtige ist. Aber das Richtige ist meistens auch das am schwersten erfüllbare. Und andere sehen es oft nicht auch als das Richtige an. _

Der Weg bereitete ihr wie angenommen keine Probleme. Als sie ihre Augen wieder aufschlug, stand sie unter einem Baum am hinteren Ende des Parks vor dem Palast. Zum Glück befand sich niemand in ihrer Nähe, der sie gesehen hätte. Doch es wurde schon langsam wieder kalt, und so hielten sich nur noch wenige Personen im Park auf. Rowenna erinnerte sich nicht an diesen Teil, diesen Abschnitt der vielen sich immer wieder kreuzenden Wege mit den Bänken und den bunten Beeten. Doch das hatte natürlich nichts zu sagen; als sie das letzte Mal hier gewesen war, hatte sie andere Dinge im Kopf gehabt. Sie glaubte kaum, dass sich in den letzten Jahren etwas Nennenswertes verändert hatte.

Gewohntheitsmäßig steuerte sie nun, als sie auf den Palast zuging, sofort die kleine, ein wenig versteckte Tür an seiner Seite an, die direkt in die Küche führte. Es kam ihr so vor, als wäre sie niemals fort gewesen, als sie eintrat und ihr die warme Luft entgegenschlug. Natürlich, es wurde Zeit für das Abendessen, und die Vorbereitungen liefen auf Hochtouren. Sie war froh, als sie von niemandem beachtet wurde, und blieb einfach eine Weile stehen, um das Gefühl zu genießen, wieder zurück zu sein.

"Jetzt steh hier nicht so faul herum! Arbeite gefälligst!"

Rowenna brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen, dass sie gemeint war. Natürlich, in ihren alten Kleidern sah sie aus wie eine Magd, und außerdem stand sie auch noch allen im Weg herum. Also beeilte sie sich, durch die große Holztür auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, die wie meistens weit offen stand, in den Gang zu fliehen. Jetzt fühlte sie sich wirklich zurückversetzt. Alles sah noch haargenau so aus, wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Doch auch wenn sie sich perfekt orientieren konnte, so wusste sich doch nicht, wohin sie nun gehen sollte. Immerhin war sie gar nicht eingeladen und wurde nicht erwartet. Was, wenn Legolas nun gar nicht da war und Nûemyn vielleicht mittlerweile woanders arbeitete? An wen sollte sie sich dann wenden? natürlich, sie hatte auch viele andere kennen gelernt, doch die meisten davon waren zu der Zeit auch nur Gast gewesen und anschließend wieder abgereist. Der einzige, der ihr nun noch einfiel, war Thranduil, aber sie hatte nicht vor, direkt zum König zu gehen. Der hatte gewiss wichtigere Dinge zu tun. Vielleicht sollte sie zu den königlichen Gemächern gehen und einfach nachsehen, ob Legolas dort war.

Ihre Gedanken wurde von einem lauten "Rowenna" unterbrochen. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen und drehte sich um. Nûemyn kam aus einem Lagerraum hinter der Küche auf sie zugerannt und zog sie sofort in ihre Arme. "Wo warst du denn? Wir haben dich gesucht!"

"Ich war...", setzte Rowenna hilflos an und erwiderte die Umarmung. Doch Nûemyn schien gar keine Antwort zu erwarten, denn sie fing schon wieder an zu reden: "Wann bist du angekommen? Du hast sicher Hunger. Soll ich dir etwas besorgen oder isst du oben mit? Ach was, natürlich isst du oben mit! Legolas war bestimmt überglücklich, dich wiederzusehen!"

Nach der langen Zeit der Stille musste sich Rowenna erst wieder an das schnelle Reden von Nûemyn gewöhnen. "Eigentlich..." Sie zögerte. "Eigentlich bin ich gerade erst angekommen und du bist die Erste, die ich hier treffe."

"Du warst noch nicht bei Legolas? Aber er weiß doch, dass du hier bist, oder?"

Rowenna schüttelte den Kopf. "Es war mehr eine... spontane Entscheidung."

Nun war es an Nûemyn, den Kopf zu schütteln. Sie dachte einen Moment nach. "Ich glaube nicht, dass er jetzt gerade Zeit hat, also solltest du vielleicht noch ein bisschen warten. Er ist sicher sehr beschäftigt mit den letzten Vorbereitungen."

"Was für Vorbereitungen denn?"

"Ach, du weißt gar nichts davon? Ich dachte, du wärest deswegen gekommen. Heute Abend findet ein großes Fest statt, zu Ehren..." Sie machte kurz ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. "Ja, zu wessen Ehren eigentlich? Ich weiß es gar nicht! Aber diese Feste sind immer zu Ehren von irgendwem. Mich interessiert nur, wie viel Essen gekocht werden muss und was sonst noch zu tun ist. Aber wenn du nun schon einmal hier bist, wirst du natürlich auch zu dem Fest gehen! Ich besorge dir etwas zum Anziehen!" Sofort war sie wieder ganz die geschäftige Nûemyn, als die Rowenna sie in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. "Das ist wirklich nicht nötig", versuchte sie ihre Freundin zu beruhigen. Doch die dachte schon weiter: "Zuerst einmal brauchst du ein vernünftiges Bad. Und dann schicke ich dir jemanden, der deine Haare macht. Ich glaube sogar, dein altes Zimmer ist noch frei. Komisch, immerhin sind zurzeit viele Gäste da. Da muss schon jemand etwas geahnt haben." Und schon wirbelte sie wieder herum: "Geh doch schon mal zum Zimmer. Ich werde mich in der Zeit nach einem Kleid umsehen. Du weißt doch noch, wo es ist?"

Rowenna konnte nur noch nicken, dann war Nûemyn auch schon verschwunden. Rowenna blieb verwundert zurück. Sie hatte ales mögliche erwartet, aber bestimmt nicht das. Sie hatte mit Vorwürfen gerechnet, vielleicht auch mit Freude über ihre Rückkehr. Aber das schlagartig wieder alles so sein würde wie zuvor, daran hatte sie nicht einen Augenblick lang gewagt zu denken. _Nun gut, das ist ja nicht unbedingt negativ. Wollen wir mal sehen, was noch so alles passiert. _

Alles war, als wäre sie erst gestern fortgegangen. Doch obwohl Nûemyn sich so verhielt, fühlte sie sich nun irgendwie doch etwas fehl am Platz. Wie ein Eindringling, der sich verzweifelt in sein altes Leben zurückzudrängen versuchte. Doch nun war es zu spät für eine Rückkehr. Und vermutlich war das auch das Beste so, denn sonst wäre sie vielleicht wirklich noch einmal umgekehrt. Sie wusste nur noch nicht genau, ob sie froh darüber sein soll, wie es war. Und da sich vorerst sowieso nichts mehr ändern ließ, drängte sie auch sämtliche Gedanken entschlossen zur Seite und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem alten Zimmer. Sie stieg die Stufen der selben Treppe hinauf und ging durch die gleichen Gänge, doch auf eine seltsame Weise kam ihr doch plötzlich alles so fremd vor. Mit jedem Mal, das sie von diesen Mauern geträumt hatte, hatte sie sie unbewusst ein wenig verändert, und nun entsprach die Wirklichkeit nicht mehr ihrer Vorstellung. Mit einem Mal kam sie sich furchtbar alt vor. Natürlich war das albern, das wusste sie. Immerhin war sie nun unsterblich, und da zählten die vierzig Jahre, die sie nun alt war, rein gar nichts. Doch sie konnte es nicht ändern, dass sie noch immer in den Maßstäben dachte, mit denen sie aufgewachsen war. Und vierzig bedeutete in ihrer alten Welt nun einmal etwas ganz anderes als hier. Hier waren die Elben mir vierzig Jahren noch Kinder.

Sie erreichte den Gang, auf dem ihr Zimmer lag, und ging ihn bis fast zum Ende durch. Einmal hätte sie fast das falsche Zimmer betreten, doch dann erinnerte sie sich doch wieder. Auch hier musste sie sich erst einmal umsehen, um sich neu zu orientieren. War es wirklich so lange her? _Oh ja, das ist es. _Egal, wie hier die Maßstäbe waren, für sie würde immer das gelten, was sie als Kind gelernt hatte. Es war einfach zu sehr in ihren Geist eingebrannt.

Erst nach einigen Minuten bemerkte sie, dass sie die ganze Zeit regungslos in der Tür gestanden hatte, nur mit ihren Gedanken beschäftigt. Schnell trat sie ganz ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sogar das Klicken, als das Schloss einrastete, löste in ihr sowohl Vertrautheit als auch eine befremdende Unsicherheit aus. Doch bevor sie noch Gelegenheit bekam, sich über solche Kleinigkeiten den Kopf zu zerbrechen, trat Nûemyn aus der Tür, die zum Bad führte. Nur im ersten Moment wunderte sich Rowenna darüber, dann fiel ihr wieder ein, dass das ganze Gebäude mit kleinen Dienstbotengängen durchzogen war, die in nahezu jedes Zimmer führten.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie so hier gestanden hatte, aber es musste schon eine ganze Weile gewesen sein, denn das Bad war schon fertig und ein herrlicher Duft strömte von dort herüber.

"Nûemyn, was ist das, das riecht ja herrlich!"

Die Elbe sah sie etwas seltsam von der Seite an. "Das ist genau das gleiche Duftöl, dass ich dir immer in dein Badewasser getan habe."

Verwundert atmete Rowenna noch einmal tief ein. "Wirklich?", fragte sie verwundert. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass es so gut gerochen hatte. Aber vielleicht kam das auch nur davon, dass sie in den letzten Jahren nahezu völlig auf solche Gerüche hatte verzichten müssen und nun wäre ihr vielleicht auch ein einfaches Stück Seife wohlriechend vorgekommen.

"Danke, Nûemyn."

Sie ging ins Bad und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Erst jetzt registrierte sie, dass Nûemyn ein langes rotes Kleid über den Armen hielt und sah noch aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sie es auf dem Bett ausbreitete. Dann wandte Rowenna sich der Badewanne in der Mitte des Zimmers zu und legte ihre Kleidung ab. Als sie in das warme Wasser sank, schloss sie vor Genuss die Augen. Sie hatte sich, seit sie von hier fortgegangen war, nicht mehr besonders viel gegönnt. Stattdessen hatte sie ihren Körper eher an extreme Bedingungen angepasst und sich kein einziges Mal warm gewaschen. Das kalte Wasser der Sees hatte ihr in diesem Fall ausreichen müssen, und im Laufe der Zeit hatte sie sich auch daran gewöhnt. Doch nun kam ihr dieses heiße Schaumbad vor, als wäre es ihr direkt von Gott geschickt worden.

Das Wasser kühlte für ihren Geschmack viel zu schnell ab. Doch es half alles nichts, sie musste die Wanne verlassen. Sofort begann sie zu frösteln. _Da sieht man mal, was einem so eine Verhätschelung bringt... Seit zwanzig Jahren habe ich nicht mehr gefroren, und kaum bade ich einmal, ist mir anschließend kalt. _

Sie griff schnell nach dem bereitgelegten Handtuch und rieb ihren Körper trocken. Anschließend wickelte sie ein weiteres um ihren Körper und ging zurück in ihr Zimmer. Dort wartete schon eine andere Elbe auf sie, die ihr beim Ankleiden behilflich war und die ihr dann befahl, still auf einem Stuhl zu sitzen, damit sie ihre Harre machen konnte. Rowenna schliss die Augen. Die Elbe, von der sie nicht einmal mehr den Namen wusste - sie hatte sich ihr zwar vorgestellt, doch der Name war zu lang und kompliziert gewesen - bewegte ihre Finger so geschickt, dass Rowenna nicht einmal ein Ziepen spürte, und noch ehe sie es sich versah, durfte sie auch schon wieder aufstehen. Ein Blick in den Spiegel zeigte ihr eine völlig andere Person. Das einzige, was sie für lange Zeit von sich gesehen hatte, war das verschwommene Bild ihrer selbst in der sich kräuselnden Oberfläche des Waldsees gewesen, und was es ihr gezeigt hatte, ließ sich mit dem, was sie jetzt sah, nicht einmal im Traum vergleichen. Einerseits fühlte es sich gut an. Aber andererseit war es so ungewohnt, schon alleine das Kleid machte mit beim Gehen Probleme. Immerhin war sie nur noch an praktische Hosen gewöhnt. _Hoffentlich falle ich nicht und mache mich vor allen lächerlich... Nicht, dass das etwas Neues wäre, aber vielleicht wäre es nicht der stilvollste Weg, sich ins Gespräch zu bringen._

Nicht, dass sie das wollte. Am liebsten wäre sie unsichtbar gewesen, um sich erst einmal einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Auch das wäre ihr möglich, und für einen kurzen Moment dachte sie sogar ernsthaft darüber nach. _Schluss jetzt damit! Irgendwann müsste ich es ja doch hinter mich bringen. Überhaupt benehme ich mich, als würde ich in einen Löwenköfig steigen müssen und würde nicht alte Freunde wieder sehen_, schalt sie sich selbst. Doch dann raffte sie sich endlich doch auf, schlüpfte in die bereitgestellten Schuhe und verließ das Zimmer. Die Elbe hatte ihr zwar angeboten, sie zum Festsaal zu begleiten, doch sie hatte sie weggeschickt. Jetzt war sie sich allerdings nicht mehr so ganz sicher, ob sie den Weg auch alleine finden würde.

Vorsichtshalber hob sie den Rock ihres Kleides ein wenig an; trotzdem sah sie sich selbst schon am unteren Ende der Treppe liegen, als sie sich daran machte, die Stufen hinabzusteigen. Als sie es endlich geschafft hatte, war das trotzdem kein wirklicher Grund zum Aufatmen, denn nun musste sie sich wohl oder übel auf den Weg zum Festsaal machen. Was sollte sie sagen, wenn sie plötzlich Legolas gegenüber stand? Zum Einen war sie ja wirklich froh über die Gelegenheit, das Wiedersehen in der lockeren, unpersönlichen Atmosphäre eines großen Festes stattfinden zu lassen. Aber andererseits hätte sie auch lieber zuerst alleine mit ihm gesprochen. Vermutlich war es gut, dass die Entscheidung nicht bei ihr lag; sie hätte sich nicht entscheiden können.

Schließlich beschloss sie einfach, gar nicht mehr darüber nachzudenken, was erstaunlich gut klappte. Sie wählte den ihr bekannten von der großen Eingangshalle, doch der Großteil der Gäste betrat den Saal durch die riesigen Glastüren, die hinaus zum Park führten. Dort hatten die Angestellten ganze Arbeit geleistet: Überall zuckte das Licht von hunderten Kerzen, die verstreut aufgestellt waren, und hier und dort schimmerten sogar einige der zahlreichen kleinen Springbrunnen in einem zauberhaften Licht. Rowenna fragte sich, wie dies bewerkstelligt wurde, immerhin verfügte in dieser Welt nichts über elektrische Energie.

Als sie durch die Tür trat, war das fest schon in vollem Gange. Alles erinnerte sie so sehr an diesen schicksalhaften Abend zwanzig Jahre zuvor, dass sie kurz die Augen schließen musste. In ihrem Kopf pochte es panisch; immer wieder stiegen Bilder in ihr hoch. Verzweifelte Gesichter, gemischt mit der langsam eintretenden Gleichgültigkeit. Doch dann schaffte sie es, sich davon zu befreien und bemerkte, dass sie noch immer mitten in der Tür stand. Schnell ging sie einige Schritte weiter, nur um sich sofort wieder verloren zu fühlen. Sie kannte niemanden der Anwesenden, zumindest nicht, soweit sie sehen konnte.

Noch als sie unschlüssig inmitten der Menge stand, begannen einige Elben auf einem leicht erhöhten Podest, eine schnelle Tanzmusik zu spielen. Sofort war Rowenna umringt von tanzenden Paaren und rettete sich schnell an den Rand der Tanzfläche, wo das Buffet aufgebaut war. Da sie wirklich ein wenig Hunger verspürte, nahm sie sich ein Stück eines trocken aussehenden Kuchens. Als sie jedoch hineinbiss stellte sie fest, dass er überhaupt nicht trocken schmeckte sondern, wie alles, was die Elben kochten oder buken, einfach köstlich. Noch während sie den Geschmack genoss, hörte sie plötzlich hinter sich eine Stimme, die bewirkte, dass sich ihre Nackenhaare aufrichteten. Legolas näherte sich ihr, anscheinend mit Begleitung. Ihren schneller werdenden Herzschlag ignorierend atmete Rowenna noch einmal tief ein und dreht sich dann um. Doch was sie sah, ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.


	2. Wieder zurück

so, erst mal danke an meine beiden ersten reviewerinnen, enessa und marina... bussi tut mir leid dass es nen bissl länger gedauert hat... ich war auf schüleraustausch in italien... ausrede such ;-)

Kapitel 2: Wieder zurück

Legolas bahnte sich den Weg durch die Menge in Richtung des Buffets. Dabei war er anscheinend so sehr in ein Gespräch vertieft, dass er sie gar nicht bemerkte. Das alleine wäre ihr vielleicht noch ganz recht gewesen, da sie so noch etwas Zeit hatte, sich zu sammeln. Doch war ihr einen eisigen Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken jagte, das war die Person, mit der er sich unterhielt. Es war eine junge Frau, ihr Alter hätte Rowenna in ihrer Welt auf zwanzig geschätzt, doch hier waren die Relationen natürlich komplett verschoben. Sie hatte langes, dunkelbraunes Haar, das ihr in sanften Wellen über die Schultern fiel und grüne Augen. Ihr Kleid war eindeutig von Elbenhand gemacht, was die kunstvollen Verzierungen und raffinierten Schnürungen verrieten, dich diese Frau selbst war keine Elbe. Es bestand kein Zweifel.

Diese Frau war Rowenna selbst.

Ihre Gedanken begannen in ihrem Kopf herumzuschwirren und sie musste sich am Tisch abstützen, da sie Angst hatte, das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Träumte sie? Schnell hintereinander schloss sie die Augen einige Male und öffnete sie wieder. Nein, es bestand kein Zweifel: Das war sie! _Aber ich stehe doch hier! Wie kann ich gleichzeitig dort sein? _

Doch egal, was es war, es musste mit Magie zu tun haben, das war ihr sofort klar. _Steht mir denn keine Schonfrist zu? Muss ich sofort wieder mit solchen Dingen konfrontiert werden? _Wenigstens musste sie nun nicht mehr über ein Gespräch mit Legolas nachdenken sondern darüber, wie sie möglichst unauffällig von hier verschwand. Denn wenn er sie erst einmal sah, würde es nur eine große Verwirrung geben, und zuerst wollte sie selbst versuchen, die Lösung zu diesem Rätsel zu finden. Wie sie hoffte unauffällig drehte sie sich weg und ging mit gemäßigten Schritten am Tisch entlang, weg von Legolas. Glücklicherweise verstellte ihr dabei niemand den Weg, und so schaffte sie es gut, sich einige Meter Vorsprung zu verschaffen. Sie hoffte nur, dass niemand beide Ausgaben von ihr gesehen hatte. Sie erreichte die Tür zur Eingangshalle und schlüpfte schnell hindurch. Vorsichtshalber bog die in einen Gang ein, der wie sie wusste mit einigen Umwegen schließlich zur Bibliothek führen würde. Doch sie ging nicht bis zu seinem Ende, sondern blieb schon nach der ersten Biegnung stehen. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, wie schnell ihr Atem ging. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen, bemüht, das Gesehene zu verarbeiten. Doch allzu viel zeit gönnte sie sich nicht; wenn sie wissen wollte, was hier vorging, würde sie etwas unternehmen müssen. Alleine in einem Gang herumstehen half ihr da sicherlich nicht weiter.

Es war wohl an der Zeit, etwas von ihrem Erlernten anzuwenden. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie schon früher einmal bei einem ähnlichen Fest ihr Äußeres verändert hatte. Damals hatte sie plötzlich Elbenohren gehabt, ohne zu wissen warum. Mittlerweile wusste sie, dass sie ihre Kräfte einfach noch nicht genug beherrscht hatte und ihr Erscheinungsbild unterbewusst verändert hatte. Doch jetzt konnte sie das auch bewusst - zumindest sollte sie das. _Natürlich kann ich das. Es sollte doch wirklich kein Problem sein, auszusehen wie... Ja, wie irgendjemand, nur nicht wie ich selber. _Sie rief sich das Bild einer jungen Frau vor Augen und konzentrierte sich darauf. Falls es diese Frau in Wirklichkeit gab, so war das Zufall; sie dachte zumindest an niemand Bestimmten. Sie erinnerte sich, bei ihrem kurzen Aufenthalt eben im Saal hauptsächlich Elben gesehen zu haben, also fügte sie noch ein paar Elbenohren hinzu.

Sie wusste selbst nicht, wie eine solche Veränderung ablief. Veränderte sie sich langsam, indem sich ihr Körper nach und nach neu formte? Oder geschah das alles plötzlich, von einer Sekunde auf die andere? Konnte man sie in ihrem eigentlichen Körper sehen, einmal blinzeln und dann jemand völlig anderen vor Augen haben? Sie dachte noch einen Augenblick darüber nach, entschied dann aber, dass es für den Moment egal war. Vielleicht würde sie sihc später noch einmal damit befassten.

Sie blickte an sich herab und stellte zufrieden fest, dass ihr ehemals rotes Kleid nun grün war, und als sie eine Haarsträne nach vorne zog, so schimmertie diese in einem hellen Blondton. Nur als sie sich über die Ohren fuhr, spürte sie die altgewohnte Rundung statt der Spitze. _Natürlich, es verändert sich ja nur das, was man sieht - etwas, das nicht da ist, wird auch nicht erscheinen. Meine Haare haben nur ihre Farbe geändert, und mein Kleid... _Sie fuhr mit dem Finger über eine Reihe Zierknöpfe, die vorher nicht dagewesen war, ertastete aber nur ein paar Bänder, die sie dafür nicht sehen konnte. So praktisch diese Verwandlung also auch sein mochte, sie hatte doch gewiss einige Schwachstellen. Sie würde stark darauf achten müssen, dass niemand den Schwindel bemerkte, indem er ihr zum Beispiel mit einem lose gewordenen Band helfen wollte. Sie stellte sich vor, wie jemand nach einem Band greifen und es wieder zubinden wollte, es aber nicht fassen konnte, weil es gar nicht wirklich da war. Sie musste zwar grinsen, doch wusste sie auch genau, dass ein solcher Zwischenfall eine verheerende Wirkung haben konnte.

_Schluss jetzt mit dem Grübeln - auf geht's!_ Entschlossen hob sie ihr Kleid ein wenig an und marschierte zurück zum Festsaal. Dieser hatte sich während ihrer Abwesenheit noch weiter gefüllt, und besonders auf der Tanzfläche war nun viel mehr Betrieb. Das bedeutete für Rowenna zum einen, dass sie in der menge nicht auffallen würde, aber zum anderen auch, dass es für sie schwieriger war, Legolas wiederzufinden. _Und vor allem mich selbst_, dachte sie ironisch.

Auf Anhieb sah sie kein Anzeichen der beiden gesuchten Personen. Sie versuchte, sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen, doch sie war zu klein um besonders viel sehen zu können. Also blieb ihr nichts andere übrig, als sich auf gut Glück durch die tanzenden Paare zu schieben und beide Augen offen zu halten. Das war es dann auch, was sie tat, wobei sie sich nah am Buffet vorbeischob, in der Hoffnung, dort hätten sie sich vielleicht etwas länger aufgehalten. Doch dort hatte sie kein Glück, wie sie enttäuscht feststellte. Dann kam ihr eine Idee. Was war mit dem kleinen Balkon, der sich dort an der Wand befand? _Wie kommt man noch gleich dort hoch? _Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, und schließlich fiel es ihr wieder ein. Der Aufstieg musste sich irgendwo in dem Gang befinden, in dem sie eben gestanden hatte. Gerade wollte sie sich wieder zur Tür durchkämpfen, als sie erneut eine Stimme hinter sich hörte, die sie zusammenzucken ließ. Diesmal war es weder Legolas noch sie selbst, sondern eine tiefe, schimpfende Stimme. Die Stimme eines Zwerges, der sich wieder einmal durch alle, die größer waren - wozu sich hier fast jeder zählen konnte - ständig benachteiligt fühlte.

"Gimli", entfuhr es Rowenna, als sie sich umdrehte. Doch sie hatte zu leise gesprochen, als dass sie jemand gehört hätte. Tatsächlich machte sich der Zwerg gerade nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt über das Buffet her, wobei er wahrscheinlich nur die vorderen Speisen überhaupt sah.

_Was tut er hier? Ist er mir nicht heute Mittag noch begegnet und hat gesagt, er sei auf dem Rückweg? Was soll das alles?_

Falls das noch nicht der Fall gewesen sein sollte, so war sie jetzt vollkommen verwirrt. Sie hielt automatisch inne, was zur Folge hatte, dass sie sich anschließend wieder neu orientieren musste. Dabei entdeckte sie jedoch endlich Legolas und, nachdem sie etwas genauer hingesehen hatte, auch sich selbst. Wieder löste es ein seltsames Gefühl aus, immerhin sah sie sich sonst nur im Spiegel, und das war natürlich nicht zu vergleichen.

Leider befanden sich die beiden gerade auf der Tanzfläche, also blieb Rowenna nichts anderes übrig, als stehen zu bleiben und abzuwarten, bis das Stück beendet war. Sie hoffte, dass sie nicht noch wesentlich länger tanzen würden. Für die Wartezeit sah sie sich nach noch einem Stück dieses leckeren Kuchens um, von dem sie eben gekostet hatte, doch anscheinend hatten auch andere entdeckt, wie gut er schmeckte. Die Platte, die eben noch voll von ihm gewesen war, war nun durch eine Schüssel mit kleinen runden Keksen ersetzt worden. Rowenna kapitulierte und nahm sich einige davon. Diese schmeckten zwar auch gut, waren aber kein Vergleich zu dem anderen Kuchen. Als der Tanz endete und sie mit einem kurzen Blick feststellte, dass die beiden von ihr Beobachteten die Tanzfläche verließen, nahm sie sich schnell noch eine Handvoll Kekse und folgte ihnen dann. Sie gab sich keine besonders große Mühe, sich unuffällig zu verhalten, da dies bei dem Gedränge zum einen ohnehin nicht möglich und außerdem auch nicht notwendig war.

Sie folgte den beiden aus dem Saal heraus durch die großen Glastüren in den Park. Noch war sie sicht nah genug, um von ihrem Gespräch mehr als bloße Fetzen aufzuschnappen. Doch sobald sie draußen waren, ging es besser und Rowenna konnte sich ihnen auch besser nähern. Einmal blickte Legolas in ihre Richtung und sie zuckte automatisch zusammen. Erst nach wenigen Sekunden fiel ihr ein, dass er sie ja gar nicht erkennen konnte, und ihr Herzschlag normalisierte sich ein wenig. Trotzdem hatte er sie für einen Moment auf eine seltsame Weise angesehen, dass sie fast schon dachte, er hätte sie trotzdem durchschaut. _Ach was, das lag wahrscheinlich nur daran, dass du ihn ihn so angestarrt hast. Auch wenn er dich vielleicht nicht erkennen kann, solltest du trotzdem etwas vorsichtiger sein!_, schalt sie sich selbst.

"... es muss hier irgendwo sein!", hörte sie gerade sich selbst sagen. Neugierig trat sie ein paar Schritte näher, bemühte sich aber, außer Sichweite der beiden zu bleiben.

"Aber wo denn? Ich sehe nichts, und so ein Schwert ist doch eigentlich nicht zu übersehen!"

"Nun, immerhin wissen wir ja gar nicht genau, wo wir suchen sollen. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es nicht allzu weit sein kann."

Rowenna konnte sich keinen Reim aus dieser Unterhaltung machen, aber das hatte sie auch nicht wirklich erwartet. _Was für ein Schwert? Und wieso weiß keiner, wo es ist? Können sie nicht einfach fragen? _Anscheinend musste es mit diesem Schwert etwas ganz besonderes auf sich haben. Sie spürte ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln im Bauch. Anscheinend bahnte sich hier mal wieder etwas an, und sie war direkt darin verwickelt. _Obwohl ich gar nichts gemacht habe! Aber das war ja mal wieder klar... _

Sie folgte den beiden Gestalten eilig, als sich diese in Richtung des Parkes bewegten. Dabei wurde es zwar immer einfacher, sie nicht zu verlieren und ihr gespräch zu belauschen, aber gleichzeitig musste sie auch stärker aufpassen, nicht gesehen zu werden. Denn an die exzellenten Augen der Elben erinnerte sie sich noch sehr gut. Also versuchte sie erst gar nicht, sich hinter einem Strauch oder ähnlichem zu verstecken, da dies vermutlich das Auffälligste gewesen wäre, das sie hätte tun können. Stattdessen setzte sie sich einfach auf eine Bank in der Nähe der beiden, nicht unbedingt auffällig, aber auch nicht allzu sehr auf Unauffälligkeit bedacht.

Doch genau in dem Moment kam ein anderer der Gäste an ihr vorbei, sah sie alleine auf der Bank sitzen und setzte sich spontan zu ihr. An seinen runden Ohren konnte sie erkennen, dass es sich um einen Menschen handeln musste; außerdem verrieten ihr seine Gesichtszüge, die sie im schwacken Licht erkennen konnte, dass er vielleicht zwanzig oder dreißig Jahre alt sein musste. _Hier kann man das wenigstens noch erkennen, nicht so wie bei den Elben. _Zuerst beachtete sie ihren Sitznachbarn gar nicht, so sehr war sie darin vertieft, jedes Wort aufzuschnappen, das dort wenige Meter von ihr entfernt gesprochen wurde. Doch mehr, als dass sie auf der Suche nach einem Schwert waren, konnte sie nicht verstehen. Hinzu kam, dass nun der junge Mann neben ihr nun ein ausgesprochenes Redebedürfnis zu entwickeln begann.

Nachdem sie ihn anfangs noch mit stoischer Ruhe ignorierte, hätte sie ihn nach wenigen Minuten - oder waren es nur Sekunden? - am liebsten mit einem einfachen Zauber ruhig gestellt. "Jaja", murmelte sie und drehte sich ein Stück von ihm weg, als er eine Weile lang nichts mehr gesagt hatte. "Ich habe das Gefühl, Ihr hört mir gar nicht richtig zu!", vernahm sie es kurz drauf. "Jaja", murmelte sie wieder und konzentrierte ihren Blick auf die beiden Gestalten, die sich nun mit einem Mal viel zu schnell von ihr weg bewegten. Anscheinend hatten sie etwas entdeckt, denn sie liefen zielstrebig auf etwas zu, dass sie nicht sehen konnte. Entschlossen stand sie nun auf und folgte ihnen. Dabei hielt sie zwar ihr Kleid mit beiden Händen hoch, um schneller laufen zu können und nicht so viel Krach zu machen, kam sich aber trotzdem unendlich laut vor. Außerdem sah sie in der Dunkelheit gar nichts von dem, was dort nur wenige Meter weiter geschah, und wie schon öfter wünschte sie sich die scharfen Augen der Elben, mit denen sie bestimmt alles klar und deutlich hätte erkennen können.

Dann trat die zweite Ausgabe ihrer selbst einen Schritt zur Seite, als wolle sie sie Anteil an der Situation haben lassen. Etwas blitzte im fahlen Mondlicht auf, und sie konnte es erst mit dem zweiten Blick erkennen. Es war blanker Stahl, geschmiedet von geübten Händen und nun in Form einer, in Besitz der richitgen Person, tödlichen Waffe. Rowenna sah die lange, glänzende Schneide und einen kunstvollen, am oberen und unteren Rand mit Steinen besetzten Griff. Das Schwert war, auf die Entfernung geschätzt, vielleicht einen Meter lang, kam ihr aber ungeheuer riesig vor, da es so fehl am Platz wirkte. Bei ihren Bemühungen, den Gegenstand genauer zu erkennen, hatte sie ganz vergessen, weiter auf das Gesprochene zu achten. Und auch, als sie sich jetzt wieder darauf zu konzentrieren versuchte, gelang es ihr nicht recht. Zu sehr waren ihre Augen immer noch auf das Schwert fixiert, es war wie ein Bann, der sich über sie legte. Sie spürte die Besonderheit dieses Stückes Metall, und sie spürte auch ihre eigene Verknüpfung mit ihm. Natürlich hatte sie etwas mit ihm zu tun, schließlich sah sie sich selbst dort stehen und es in der Hand halten. Doch darüber hinaus war noch etwas, das sie wieder an die vielen Dinge denken ließ, die sie sich vor zwanzig Jahren nicht hatte erklären können.

Ihre Gedanken schweiften zu dem Ort hoch oben bei den Wolken, zu dem sie die geheimnisvolle Treppe geführt hatte. An die Stimmen, die ihr ihre Bestimmung eingeflüstert hatten, und an die verschiedenen Gefühle von Pflicht, Zugehörigkeit und sogar Macht, die sie empfunden hatte, ohne einen Grund dafür zu haben. Vielleicht wurde dies nun hier weitergeführt, vielleicht bekam sie nun einige Antworten auf die Fragen, die noch immer in ihr brodelten und sie in manchen Nächten nicht schlafen ließen. _Aber vielleicht sehe ich hier auch einfach nur Verknüpfungen, wo keine sind. Ich sollte erst einmal abwarten und mir dann ein Bild machen, wenn ich etwas mehr weiß. _

Den Preis dafür, ihre Gedanken zu weit abschweifen zu lassen, bezahlte sie sofort: Plötzlich waren die beiden Gestalten verschwunden. "Mist", murmelte sie, ärgerlich über sich selbst, leise vor sich hin. Sie schalt sich für ihre Dummheit, doch das änderte auch nichts an der Situation. Verloren blickte sie sich noch einige Male suchend um und ging einige Schritte in jede Richtung, um sich einen besseren Überblick zu verschaffen. Nichts. _Und was nun? Das hast du ja mal wieder ganz toll hinbekommen. _In Ermangelung einer Alternative entschloss sie sich, zurück zum Fest zu gehen. Erst jetzt nahm sie wieder die Klänge der Musik wahr, die hier zwar nur leise, aber dennoch gut hörbar waren. Anscheinend hatte sie sie in ihrer Anspannung völlig ausgeblendet. Je näher sie sich der Tür des Festsaales näherte, desto mehr Menschen und Elben begegnete sie, die mit Gläsern in der Hand herumstanden und sich unterhielten. Im Saal wurde nun mehr getanzt, was vermutlich an der vortgeschritteneren Stunde lag. Zuerst versuchte Rowenna noch, die aus den Augen verlorenen wiederzufinden, gab es aber rasch wieder auf. Zum einen hätte sie sie in diesem Durcheinander bestimmt nicht gefunden, und zum anderen hatten sie jetzt bestimmt etwas anderes zu tun, als zu tanzen.

Als ein ihr unbekannter Elb sie genau dazu aufforderte, lehnte sie höflich ab. Sie musste Körperkontakte möglichst vermeiden, um ihre schwache Tarnung nicht auffliegen zu lassen. Außerdem stand ihr gerade nicht der Sinn danach. Ihre Gedanken kreisten nach wie vor um das Schwert, doch sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Unentschlossen stand sie inmitten der Gesellschaft und fühlte sich so fehl am Platz, dass sie schließlich zur Tür hinausging. Auch im Gang hallte die Musik noch recht weit, und auch als sie schon ein gutes Stück in eine unbestimmte Richtung gegangen war, konnte sie sie noch hören. Erst nach einer Weile fiel ihr selbst auf, wonach sie suchte, als sie so scheinbar ziellos umherlief. Ihre Gedanken kehrten zu der Treppe zurück. Sie wusste nicht mehr, wo sie ihr damals erschienen war, also ließ sie ihre Füße einfach selbst den Weg suchen.

_Und was ist, wenn ich sie nicht finde? Oder wenn sie sich mir nicht zeigen will? Soll ich bis zum Morgengrauen hier herum laufen?_

Sie wusste gar nicht, was sie wirklich erwartete. Dachte sie wirklich, nach der nächsten Biegung würde sie den schmalen Aufgang sehen, der für alle anderen unsichtbar bleiben würde? Erwartete sie, sich plötzlich wieder über den Wolken und umgeben von nebel wiederzufinden, auf einem Steinboden, der nicht kalt war und mit Stimmen, die nur in ihrem Kopf sprachen? Warum suchte sie danach? Hatte es ihr letztes Mal Antworten gegeben? Oder doch eher nur weitere Fragen aufgeworfen?

Irgendwann blieb sie unvermittelt stehen. Sie befand sich mitten im Gang, nirgendwo war eine Unregelmäßigkeit zu erkennen und auch eine Treppe war nicht in der Nähe, weder klein noch groß. Trotzdem ließ sie irgendetwas anhalten. _Was soll das, das ist albern. Das ganze hier ist überhaupt albern. Bis jetzt hast du nie etwas in der Art gefunden, wenn du danach gesucht hast. Und du wirst es auch dieses mal nicht finden. _Eine Welle der Resignation erfasste sie. Dazu kam nun noch ihre Unentschlossenheit. Sie wusste nicht, wie spät es war, wie lange sie hier schon so orientierungslos durch die Gänge gelaufen war. Das Vernünftigste war es wohl, zu ihrem Zimmer zurückzukehren und schlafen zu gehen. Morgen würde sie sich immer noch mit alldem auseinandersetzen können. Doch die Idee gefiel ihr nicht. Sie hatte so viele Jahre lang nichts getan, und nun widerstrebte es ihr, irgendeine Frage offen zu lassen. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie heute nichts mehr erreichen würde -

"Kann ich Euch... - Rowenna?"

Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie hinter sich eine Stimme hörte. Sie war zu sehr in Gedanken versunken gewesen, um auf Geräusche zu achten, und so waren ihr die sich nähernden Schritte einfach entgangen. Nun lief ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken, denn sie kannte die Stimme gut. Während sie sich langsam umdrehte stellte sie auch fest, wo sie sich befand: Dieser Gang führte zu den königlichen Gemächern.

"Legolas." Mehr wusste sie nicht zu sagen. Er stand ihr nun gegenüber, war vielleicht zwei Meter von ihr entfernt. Ihr Blick glitt über sein Gesicht. Er hatte sich nicht verändert, kein bisschen. Natürlich hatte er das nicht, er war ein Elb. Elben veränderten sich nicht in nur zwanzig Jahren. Trotzdem passte er nicht mehr recht in den Rahmen, den sie sich von ihm in der Zeit zurechtgeschnitzt hatte, als sie voneinender getrennt waren. Obwohl sie wusste, das alles genauso war wie damals, kam er ihr doch so fremd vor, als wären sie sich gerade zum ersten Mal begegnet. Seine strahlend blauen Augen blickten sie unverwandt an und gab kein bisschen nach, als sie den Blick erwiderte. Als sie zum letzten Mal seinen Blick so intensiv auf sich gespürt hatte, hatte es sie verrückt gemacht. Sie hatte sich an ihn pressen, seine Lippen auf ihren spüren und ihre Hände unter seine Tunika schieben wollen. Jetzt fröstelte sie. Sein Blick hielt sie gefangen, doch sie fühlte sich nicht wohl darin, wollte sich herauswinden.

Immer noch sagte keiner etwas. Rowenna wünschte sich, ihre Tarnung aufrecht erhalten zu haben, doch nun war es dafür zu spät. Eine lose gewordene Strähne verursachte einen unangenehmen Juckreiz an ihrer Wange, doch sie strich sie nicht zurück. Das Schweigen wurde unerträglich, es lag auf ihren Schultern wie eine zentnerschwere Last. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch wusste nicht was.

Schließlich war er es, der die Stille durchbrach. "Ich wusste nicht, dass du wieder da bist."

"Ich bin auch erst vor wenigen Stunden angekommen."

Wieder Stille. Irgendwo schlug ein Fenster zu. Vermutlich wurde es einfach nur geschlossen, doch in Rowenna Ohren war das Geräusch unheimlich laut, so laut, dass sie vor Schreck zusammenzuckte. Sie fühlte sich so unwohl, so fehl am Platz. Vermutlich war es ein riesiger Fehler gewesen, zurück zu kommen. _Vielleicht war der Fehler aber auch, überhaupt wegzugehen. _Nein, sie hatte die Zeit gebraucht. Unbewusst straffte sie die Schultern. Auch wenn sie rückblickend nicht ohne einen Abschied hätte gehen dürfen, sie hatte doch richtig entschieden. _Ich habe mir nichts vorzuwerfen._

"Lass uns morgen reden", meinte sie, nur um aus dieser Situation fliehen zu können. "Ich bin müde." Im Gegensatz zu ihren Worten war sie sogar hellwach, viel zu viel Adrenalin wurde schon seit Stunden durch ihre Adern gepumpt. Und sie war sich auch bewusst, dass er das sehen musste. Soger für Menschenaugen war deutlich erkennbar, dass ihr Blick klar und ihr Körper energiegeladen war.

Er musterte sie von oben bis unten und sah ihr dann wieder ins Gesicht, wobei sein Blick ihr keinerlei Emotion verriet. "Gut", sagte er schließlich, und er sagte dies so völlig wertfrei, als hätte er bloß eben eine Suppe bestellt. Rowenna wartete auf eine weitere Reaktion, nicht so sehr auf eine Regung seines Gesichtes, denn sie wusste dass sie diese nicht sehen würde. Aber er konnte doch nicht einfach hier weiter vor ihr stehen, sein Gesicht trotz der Regungslosigkeit ein einziger Vorwurf und sein Körper angespannt und versteift.

Sie hasste es, sich wegen ihm so unwohl zu fühlen. Abgesehen von aller Aufregung und allem Zweifel hatte sie sich doch auch auf ein Wiedersehen gefreut und es sich bestimmt anders vorgestellt als dieses eisige Schweigen. _Sei nicht albern. Was hast du erwartet? Dass er dir um den Hals fällt und so tut als wäre nichts geschehen? _Nein, das hatte sie bestimmt nicht erwartet. Aber in jedem Fall hatte sie sich keine Situation wie diese ausgemalt.

Als sie spürte, wie sich hinter ihren Augen Tränen sammelten, presste sie noch ein 'Gute Nacht' vervor und ging dann an ihm vorbei in die Richtung, aus der sie beide gekommen waren. Weg von den königlichen gemächern, weg von _ihm_. Sie hasste sich selbst dafür, als ihr Blick immer mehr verschwamm und sie blinzeln musste, um nicht halb blind durch die Gänge stolpern zu müssen. Dadurch entließ sie zwei Tränen, die sich ihren sicheren Weg abwärts suchten, an ihren Wangen hinunter, eine feuchte Spur hinterlassend. Sie fühlte sich dumm und kindisch. Warum weinte sie? Nur, weil nicht alles so verlaufen war, wie sie es sich gewünscht hatte? _Das ist wirklich albern. Hör auf, dich wie ein trotziges kleines Kind zu verhalten und beruhige dich. _Doch die Tränen stoppten nicht in ihren Bahnen. Stattdessen kamen immer mehr dazu, sorgten dafür, dass ihre Augen rot wurden und tropften schließlich an ihrem Kinn hinunter auf das Kleid. Währenddessen blieb Rowenna keine Sekunde lang stehen. Sie konnte nicht anhalten, musste weiterlaufen, als würde sie etwas einholen und verschlingen, wenn sie nur einen Moment innehielt.

Also lief sie weiter. Die Luft um sie herum schien sie am Atmen zu hindern, schien immer dicker zu werden und ihre Atemwege zu vergiften. _Raus. Ich muss raus hier._

Endlich wusste sie wieder, wo sie war. Es gab einfach zu viele Gänge, als dass sie sich überall zurecht finden konnte. Doch sie erinnerte sich an die Bilder und Wandteppiche, an denen sie nun vorbeikam. _Nur noch diese Treppe, den Gang entlang und die nächste Treppe. _Sie erinnerte sich an die kleine Tür, die zu dem Hinterhof führte, wo die Jungen zum Kampf ausgebildet wurden. Als sie sie erreichte, stieß sie einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. Die Luft draußen war willkommen kalt und klar. Dazu wehte ein mäßiger Wind, der sie aber in keinster Weise frösteln ließ. Ihr Training hatte sie gegen die Kälte größtenteils abgehärtet. Der Wind ließ ihre Tränen trocknen, und nach kurzer Zeit kamen auch keine neuen mehr hinzu. Ihr Atem beruhigte sich und ging schließlich wieder normal.

_Warum reagiere ich so? _Sie setzte sich auf eine der schlichten Holzbänke, lehnte sich an die Wand und zog die Füße an sich. Von fern konnte sie noch Musik hören, also war das fest noch nicht abgeschlossen. Der Saal musste sich auf der entgegengesetzten Seite des Palastes befinden, weshalb sie hier völlig ungestört war. Einerseits tat ihr die Stille gut, doch andererseits ließ sie ihr viel zu viel Luft zum Nachdenken. Nun strömten alle Bilder des Tages mit verstärkter Kraft erneut auf sie ein. Es schien schon so lange her, dass sie Donvan zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Sie dachte darüber nach, dass sie jetzt in ihrem Bett in der abgelegenen Hütte im Wald liegen könnte und fragte sich, ob sie sich das wünschte. Wäre sie besser dort geblieben, war sie vielleicht noch nicht bereit?

_Unsinn. Es war an der Zeit. Vielleicht hätte ich mich sogar früher auf den Weg machen sollen. Immerhin scheint das, was hier vorgeht, schon weiter fortgeschritten sein. Aber warum wusste Legolas nicht, dass ich wieder da bin? Ich habe ihn doch eben mit eigenen Augen gesehen... Mit mir! Also warum war er so erstaunt mich zu sehen? _

Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie die Schritte neben sich nicht hörte. Erst ein leises Räuspern ließ sie aufschrecken. Vorsichtig öffnete sie erst nur ein Auge und kniff es dann hastig wieder zu. _Nein, lass mich in Ruhe. Geh weg. _Doch natürlich brachten weder das Augenschließen noch ihre Gedanken etwas. Schon merkte sie, dass er sich neben ihr auf der Bank niederließ.

"Was ist los?"

_Ja, was ist los? Ich bin eine blöde Kuh, das ist los!_

Sie gab keine Antwort. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in der sie das Gefühl gehabt hatte, Legolas alles anvertrauen zu können. Doch jetzt fühlte sie ihn eher als eine Art Bedrohung, so albern das auch war. Ihrer Meinung nach saß er zu nah bei ihr, obwohl sich ihre Körper noch nicht einmal ansatzweise berührten. Sie hatte alleine sein wollen und er hatte sich dazugedrängt - also störte er. Außerdem sollte er nicht sehen, dass sie geweint hatte. Zwar waren die Tränen mittlerweile getrocknet, doch ihre Augen waren noch verquollen und rot. Also blieb sie einfach sitzen, unbeweglich und stumm. Hoffend, das alles möge einfach vorbei gehen, wenn sie nur lange genug dasaß und wartete. Das tat es aber nicht.

"Warum sprichst du nicht mit mir? Findest du nicht ich habe ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, was mit dir los ist? Immerhin bist du einfach verschwunden, ohne ein Wort zu sagen! Du hast dich nicht einmal verabschiedet. Meinst du, wir hätten uns keine Sorgen gemacht damals?"

Rowenna wollte etwas erwidern, wollte sich reflexartig verteidigen, doch wieder blieb sie still. Sie wusste, dass ihre Stimme zittern würde, wenn sie auch nur ein Wort sagte. Trotzdem - sie konnte das Gesagte auch nicht einfach so stehen lassen. Schwieg sie weiter und Legolas ginge irgendwann weg - dann würde sie sich morgen damit auseinandersetzen müssen und es würde die Dinge nicht gerade verbessern.

"Es tut mir leid", war schließlich das Einzige, was sie herausbrachte. Zu ihrer eigenen Verwunderung klang ihre Stimme sogar recht stetig, wenn auch ein wenig hölzern.

"Was tut dir leid?"

"Dass ich einfach so weggegangen bin. Das hätte ich nicht tum dürfen."

"Du hast Recht, das hättest du nicht tun dürfen. Aber nun ist es so und lässt sich doch nicht mehr ändern. Also sollten wir uns nicht über Dinge ärgern, die wir falsch gemacht haben. Es waren ja auch nur zwanzig Jahre."

Nur_ zwanzig Jahre. Natürlich, für ihn ist das nicht viel. Für mich ist es mein halbes Leben. Und es kommt mir noch viel länger vor, es kommt mir fast so vor, als wäre es ein komplett _anderes _Leben. Vielleicht fällt es mir deshalb so schwer, wieder hier anzuknüpfen. Es ist, als würde ich von einem Leben in ein anderes springen, in eines, das gar nicht wirklich meins ist. Vielleicht habe ich mich doch mehr verändert als ich gedacht habe._

Der Gedanke kam ihr zum ersten Mal. Nicht Legolas hatte sich verändert, sondern sie. Elben veränderten sich nicht in zwanzig Jahren, zumindest nicht grundlegend. Menschen schon. _Falls ich mich überhaupt noch als Menschen zählen kann. Wäre ich wirklich einer, sähe ich jetzt schön ganz anders aus. _Nicht zum ersten mal überlegte sie, wie ihr Leben verlaufen wäre, wäre sie niemals in Mittelerde gelandet. _Wenn ich diese verfluchten Kräfte nicht hätte. _Denn manchmal empfand sie sie so, als einen Fluch. Sie machten ihr Leben komplizierter, da sie sie ständig vor Entscheidungen stellten.

Rowenna war so in ihren Gedanken versunken, dass sie gar nichts mehr erwiderte. Legolas musterte ihr Gesicht, und seinen scharfen Augen engingen nicht die Schatten, die zeitweilig ihren Blick trübten und ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln verursachten. "Wie geht es dir?", fragte er nach einer Weile. Es war offensichtlich, dass er damit nicht ihren Gesundheitszustand meinte. Trotzdem war sie zuerst versucht, einfach 'Gut' zu sagen, halb, um einer langen Erklärung zu entgehen, und halb, um ihn zu beruhigen. Doch dann entschied sie sich doch anders. Die Einsamkeit hatte sie verlernen lassen, sich andern gegenüber zu öffnen, das merkte sie jetzt nur zu deutlich.

"Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie schließlich, ihre Stimme leise und vorsichtig, als hätte sie Angst zu versagen. Zum ersten Mal hob Rowenna den Kopf und blickte Legolas direkt an. Er ignorierte die Tränenspuren, erwiderte ihren Blick und wartete einfach ab. Die Musik, die die ganze Zeit noch leise herübergeweht war, brach ab, doch keiner der beiden registrierte es wissentlich.

"Warum bist du gegangen?", setzte Legolas von neuem an, als klar wurde, dass sie von sich aus nichts sagen würde.

"Ich musste. Ich konnte nicht mehr hier bleiben... Ich konnte es einfach nicht..."

"Warum?"

"Das war nicht mehr mein Leben... das war nicht mehr _ich. _Verstehst du... Ich wurde aus allem herausgerissen, was ich kannte. Ich habe alle Verwandten und Freunde verloren und wurde hierher verbannt, ohne dass mir eine Wahl blieb. Ich habe mich in dieser kurzen Zeit mehr verändert als gut für mich war und musste erst mal damit klar kommen. Und dafür musste ich alleine sein."

"Du warst die ganzen zwanzig Jahre alleine? Ich meine, natürlich sind zwanzig Jahre nicht besonders viel - für mich. Aber du bist ein Mensch, für dich muss es eine Ewigkeit gewesen sein."

"Es war eine Ewigkeit." Sie stockte einen Moment, bevor sie es aussprach. "Ein ganzes Leben."

_Und dieses Leben ist nun vorbei. Ich bin zurückgekehrt in ein anderes, und einen Rückweg gibt es nicht. _Ihr wurde klar, dass das stimmte. Schon nach einem Tag würde sie nie mehr in die Einsamkeit zurückkehren können. Was sie nicht wusste war, ob das gut oder schlecht war. Denn trotz allem war es auch ein großer Schritt für sie, wieder hier zu sein. _Aber ich sollte mich auch nicht allzu sehr daran gewöhnen. Denn es ist ja nur eine Übergangslösung - irgendwann werde ich mir ein eigenes Leben aufbauen müssen. _

Sie starrte vor sich in die Dunkelheit. Vielleicht hatte sie verlernt, ihre Gedanken auszusprechen, denn als sie alleine war, war das nie nötig gewesen.

"Warum bist du zurück gekommen?"

_Was ist das für eine Frage? _Zuerst wusste sie nicht, was sie antworten sollte, weil ihr die Frage so banal und unsinnig vorkam. Doch dann wurde ihr klar, dass es nicht selbstverständlich war, dass sie den Weg zurück gewählt hatte. Sie hätte sich auch einfach einen anderen Ort zum Leben suchen können, fern von hier. Hätte neue Bekanntschaften schließen können, ihrem Leben einen neuen Sinn geben. Doch sie war zu dem Ort zurück gekehrt, an dem für sie diese Reise begonnen hatte - die ja wirklich nicht immer angenehm gewesen war. Erst langsam verstand sie, wie tief diese Frage wirklich ging und wie wenig sie dazu sagen konnte.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Hier ist der einzige Ort, zu dem ich gehen konnte."

"Das stimmt nicht. Das ist der einzige Ort, den du kennst. Aber du hättest überall hingehen können."

_Überall, überall. Nein, nicht überall. Nur hierhin. _

Sie brauchte einige Sekunden um zu registrieren, dass das wieder diese Stimme in ihrem Kopf war, die das sagte.

_Du musstest genau hierhin kommen, und das weißt du. Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit._

Rowenna erwachte erst am späten Vormittag, als sich die Sonne schon unerbittlich ihrem höchsten Stand näherte. Die Sonnenstrahlen, die sie durch das Fenster trafen, blendeten sie, und so hielt sie die Augen geschlossen.

Nachdem sie einige Minuten wach gelegen hatte, schlug sie die Bettdecke zurück und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Sie dachte an den letzten Tag und hätte sich am liebsten direkt wieder hingelegt. Da waren einfach zu viele Fragen, zu viele Dinge, die auch nach stundenlangem Überlegen nicht zusammenpassten. Sie hatte sich nicht mehr lange mit Legolas unterhalten, sondern sich relativ früh mit der Entschuldigung, von der langen Reise müde zu sein, zurückgezogen. Sie war sich noch unschlüssig, ob sie ihm überhaupt erzählen sollte, dass sie ihn mit ihrem Doppelgänger gesehen hatte. _Ob es wohl auch ein Doppelgänger von ihm war? Das wäre logisch, denn immerhin wirkte er doch sehr erstaunt, mich zu sehen. _

Schon wieder versank sie in ihren Grübeleien. Ihr wurde bewusst, wie sorgenlos ihr Leben in der letzten Zeit gewesen war. Zwar hatte sie sich auch Herausforungen gestellt, doch wenn sie diese nicht hatte meistern können, so hatte das keine weiteren Auswirkungen gehabt als vielleicht Enttäuschung und schlechte Laune. _Warum habe eigentlich immer ich diese Verantwortung? Denn ich bin es doch jetzt wieder, die sich um alles kümmern muss. Ist das der Preis, den ich für Gaben zahlen muss, die ich gar nich wollte? Warum konnte ich nicht einen Tag später kommen? Dann wäre alles vielleicht ganz anders geworden, ich hätte nichts gesehen und alles lebten glücklich bis an ihr Ende. _Sie wusste, dass dem nicht so war, denn dann wäre bestimmt später etwas anderes passiert. Und dann wären die Puzzlestücke vielleicht noch kleiner gewesen, wobei sie schon hier nichts Einheitliches erkennen konnte.

Sie wusch sich mit dem Wasser, das im Bad für sie bereitstand, und zog sich dann an. Sie suchte sich ein Kleid aus, dass vorne zu schnüren war, sodass sie dabei keine Hilfe benötigte. Wieder einmal wunderte sie sich darüber, dass sie einen ganzen Kleiderschrank voll mit Kleidern vorfand, die alle genau ihre Größe hatten. _Hier scheint wirklich jemand zu viel Geld zu haben. Aber mich soll's nicht stören... _

Ihr Magen gab ein widerwilliges Knurren von sich. Kein Wunder, das Letzte, was sie gegessen hatte, war der Kuchen gestern abend gewesen. Also machte sie sich auf den Weg die Treppen hinunter zur Küche. _Irgendwie komisch, dass ich mich auf diesem Weg nie verlaufe. _Lange Umwege ließ ihr Bauch aber auch nicht mehr zu, denn mittlerweile meldete er sich in regelmäßigen Abständen und mit zunehmender Lautstärke. In der Küche war wie immer reger Betrieb, doch Rowenna sah kein ihr bekanntes Gesicht. Anscheinend war also Nûemyn wieder einmal für die Zimmer eingeteilt worden, so wie meistens. Sie ließ sich ein Stück Brot und Käse geben und trat dann hinaus ins Freie. Zuerst war sie versucht gewesen, sich in den gemütlichen Nebenraum der Küche zu setzen, in dem sie sich früher oft aufgehalten hatte, doch dann entschied sie sich doch lieber für ein Plätzchen in der Sonne.

Die gleiche Idee hatten wohl auch schon andere gehabt, denn überall im Park herrschte recht viel Betrieb. Natürlich war es trotzdem ruhig und entspannt, doch Rowenna wollte niemandem begegnen. Also schlug sie den Weg ein, der um den Palast herumführte und gelangte so zum Hinterhof. Dort probten sich gerade zwei Jungen im Kampf mit alten, schon halb verfallenen Holzschwertern, bei denen wohl die größte Gefahr darin bestand, sich einen Splitter in die Hand zu schlagen. Beobachtet und kommentiert wurden sie von einem älteren Elben, der jeden ihrer Schläge genau verfolgte und gelegentlich Verbesserungen und Kommentare abgab. Es schien sich um einen erprobten Kämpfer zu handeln, denn als er nach einer Weile selbst ein Schwert in die Hand nahm um einen Schlag zu zeigen wirkte jede seiner Bewegungen flüssig und elegant. _Wobei Elben eigentlich immer elegant wirken, egal was sie tun. _Sogar die jungen Schüler bewegten sich leicht und schienen nie Probleme mit dem Gleichgewicht oder der Haltung zu haben.

Rowenna setzte sich auf eine der Bänke und lehnte sich an die Wand. Dabei schien ihr die Sonne genau ins Gesicht und sie musste blinzeln, um noch etwas erkennen zu können. Sie hielt sich die Hand vor die Augen, um das Geschehen weiter verfolgen zu können, denn es bot ihr die gewünschte Ablenkung. Als der ältere Elb gerade wieder etwas erklärte und einen der Jungen für einen schlechten Zug rügte, ließ Rowenna ihren Blick schweifen. Auf der Bank neben ihrer lagen noch andere Waffen, mit denen wohl noch geübt werden sollte. Fast alle waren aus Holz, doch darumter lag auch ein eisernes Schwert, vermutlich das des erfahrenen Kämpfers. Rowenna hatte noch nie ein solches Schwert in der Hand gehalten und fragte sich, wie schwer es wohl war. Sicherlich war einiges an Muskelkraft notwendig, um es in der Luft zu halten und gegen einen Feind zu schmettern... Sie spürte den Wunsch, es selber einmal in die Hand zu nehmen und seine griffigkeit zu erproben. Vielleicht sollte sie auch versuchen, den Umgang mit dem Schwert zu erlernen... Sie dachte eine Weile über diese Idee nach, verwarf sie dann aber schließlich wieder. Sie hatte zurzeit wirklich genug andere Probleme, und verteidigen konnte sie sich auch mit ihren anderen Kräften.

Das Schwert erinnerte sie wieder an den vergangenen Abend und sofort versank sie wieder in Grübeleien. Auch als die beiden jungen Elben den Kampf wieder aufnahmen, verfolgte sie ihre Bewegungen nicht mehr sondern starrte nur mit leerem Blick vor sich hin.

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten bis sie frustriert feststellte, dass sie auf diese Weise zu keinem Ergebnis kommen würde. Sie brauchte wohl oder übel Hilfe von anderen, denn nur mit diesem Wissen konnte sie nichts anfangen. Doch wer war in diesem Fall der richtige Ansprechpartner? Ihr erster Gedanke war natürlich Legolas, immerhin war er gestern auch dabei gewesen... _Aber ich auch. Und weiß ich deshalb mehr? Sicher war es ebensowenig wirklich er wie es wirklich ich es war. _

Doch die einzige andere Person, der sie vertraute, war Nûemyn, und sie bezweifelte stark, dass die Angestellte ihr weiterhelfen konnte. Immerhin verstand sie von Magie rein gar nichts. Legolas' Fachgebiet war vermutlich auch eher der Kampf, doch er hatte außerdem uneingeschränkten Zugriff auf die Bibliothek und kannte vielleicht jemanden, der ihr weiterhelfen konnte. Dennoch behagte ihr der Gedanke nicht, zu ihm zu gehen. Bei ihrem Gespräch in der letzten Nacht hatte sie festgestellt, wie groß die Kluft zwischen ihnen geworden war und auch wenn sie wusste, dass das an ihr lag, konnte sie nichts dagegen tun. Ihm konnte sie keine Schuld geben. Zwar war er zuerst ärgerlich gewesen, jedoch hatte er, als er ihre Unsicherheit bemerkt hatte, doch verständnisvoll reagiert. Es war vermutlich wirklich eine zu lange Zeit gewesen, in der sie nur sich selbst gehabt hatte und ihre Gedanken nicht hatte in Worte fassen müssen, um sie anderen begreiflich zu machen.

_Aber irgendwann muss ich es doch wieder lernen. Ich habe schon einmal Vertrauen zu Legolas aufgebaut, also werde ich es auch wieder können. Ich brauche nur etwas Zeit - Zeit, die ich nicht habe. Aber ich weiß doch, dass ich ihm vertrauen kann. _Zumindest wusste ihr Verstand das, auch wenn es in ihren Gefühlen anders aussah. Ein geräusch neben ihr riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Die Jungen hatten ihre Holzschwerter abgelegt und griffen stattdessen zu Pfeilen und Bogen.

"Achtung, Lady", sagte einer von ihnen und deutete auf die Zielscheibe, dir nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt an der Palastwand hing. "Wir sind noch nicht besonders gut. An Eurer Stelle würde ich mir einen anderen Ort zum rumsitzen suchen." Dann nahm er den Köcher mit den Pfeilen und folgte sienem Kameraden an eine Stelle, die vom Ziel vielleicht hundert Meter entfernt war. _Kein Wunder, dass sie nicht richtig treffen_, dachte Rowenna und stand auf. _Vielleicht sollten sie einfach etwas näher anfangen... _

Als sie zur Seite trat, flog schon der erste Pfeil an ihr vorbei und blieb im äußersten Ring der Scheibe stecken. Es folgtem in kurzen Abständen weitere Pfeile, die fast alle einen der drei äußeren Ringe erreichten. Nur wenige trafen knapp neben der Scheibe auf die Wand, wo sie abprallten und zu Boden fielen. Nach einer Weile, als alle Pfeile verschossen waren, kam der Schütze angelaufen und sammelte sie wieder auf. Nachdem er sie zum Ausgangspunkt zurückgebracht hatte, versuchte der andere sein Glück. Sein Ergebnis fiel ähnlich aus. Nachdem auch er die Pfeile zurückgeholt hatte, übte ihr Lehrer an beiden Kritik und zeigte ihnen noch einmal die genaue Haltung der Arme sowie die Stellung der Füße. Rowenna schlenderte langsam ein Stück und näherte sich den Übenden langsam. Dabei achtete sie jedoch immer darauf, der Schussbahn nicht allzu nahe zu kommen. Gespannt beobachtete sie schließlich von nahem, wie einer der jungen Elben einen Pfeil abschoss, der jedoch ein ordentliches Stück entfernt von der schwarzen Mitte landete. Sofort ließ sein Mentor eine Schimpftirade ab und korrigierte die Haltung seines Schülers. Der nächste Schuss wurde besser und er nickte zufrieden.

Wenige Meter weiter begann schon der Wald, und Rowenna setzte sich auf einen trocken aussehenden Baumstumpf in der Nähe. Sie erinnerte sich an einen Tag, der über zwanzig Jahre entfernt lag. Damals war ebenso herrliches Wetter gewesen wie heute und sie hatte Donvan bei seinen Schießübungen zugesehen. Natürlich hatte er sie eigentlich nicht nötig gehabt, und sein Pfeil hatte jedesmal den schwarzen Kern getroffen. Doch dann war er unfreundlich zu ihr gewesen und sie hatte es, noch reichlich unvertraut mit ihren neu erhaltenen Kräften, irgendwie geschafft, seine Pfeile jedes Mal in eine komplett andere Richtung zu lenken. Bei dieser Erinnerung musste sie unwillkürlich grinsen. Dieser Tag hätte eigentlich ein ernster sein sollen, immerhin hatte die Gefahr direkt vor ihnen gelegen. Trotzdem erinnerte sie sich noch genau an ihre gute Laune. Irgendwie war ihr alles nicht real vorgekommen, und das hatte ihr eine gewisse Stärke verliehen.

_Also eigentlich kein so großer Unterschied zu heute... Auch jetzt kommt mir alles ein wenig vor wie ein Traum. Als würde ich gleich in unserer kleinen Waldhütte aufwachen und in einen weiteren von diesen einsamen Tagen hineinleben... _Sie war froh, dass dem nicht so war. Sie bereute ihre Entscheidung nicht mehr, zurückkgekommen zu sein. Andere um sich zu haben, auch wenn sie sie gar nicht kannte, gab ihr neue Kraft. Einfach nicht alleine zu sein war etwas, bei dem sie sich fragte, wie sie es so lange in der Einsamkeit ausgehalten hatte, ohne verrückt zu werden. _Vielleicht bin ich das ja. Vielleicht bin ich ja in diesen Jahren verrückt geworden und hate es nicht einmal gemerkt... _

Sie spürte die Sonne auf ihrem Gesicht und schloss die Augen für einen Moment. Als sie sie wieder öffnete und sich umblickte, hatte alles einen unwirklichen Schimmer. Sie beobachtete einen kleinen Käfer, der ihr mühsam über ein Stöckchen krabbelte und dann im Gras verschwand. Einer der Elben schoss einen Pfeil ab und traf genau ins Schwarze. Rowenna beobachtete sein Gesicht, als er vor Freude lächelte. Dabei bemerkte sie selbt nicht, dass sie es gewesen war, die den Pfeil dorthin gelenkt hatte.

Zufrieden stand sie auf und ging zurück in Richtung des Palastes. Sie musste Legolas finden. _Denn wenn ich nicht anfange, mich mit meinen Problemen zu beschäftigen, werden sie sich auch nicht schneller lösen. _Plötzlich hatte sie gar kein schlechtes Gefühl mehr dabei, mit Legolas zu reden. Vielleicht war es genau diese Erinnerung gewesen, die ihr das richtige Gefühl gegeben hatte, um sich wieder in der Gesellschaft einfinden zu können.

Noch während sie sich auf den Weg machte, Legolas zu suchen, ließ sie drei weitere Pfeile ihr Ziel treffen.


	3. Ein Tag und eine Bekanntschaft

Kapitel 3: Ein Tag und eine Bekanntschaft

Als Rowenna Legolas endlich fand, war bestimmt schon eine halbe Stunde vergangen. Doch das machte ihr nichts, im Gegenteil schlenderte sie besonders langsam umher, als sie nach ihm Ausschau hielt. Schließlich fand sie ihn dann genau dort, wo sie mit ihrer Suche begonnen hatte: Im Hinterhof. Die beiden jungen Elben, die sich dort bis eben noch mit einem älteren Kämpfer in Schwertkampf und Bogenschießen geübt hatten, waren verschwunden, sodass Legolas den ganzen Platz für sich allein hatte. Jetzt stand er am Waldrand und spannte gerade einen Pfeil in seinem Bogen, auf die Zielscheibe zielend, die immer noch an der gleichen Stelle an der Palastmauer hing.

Rowenna näherte sich von der Seite des Parkes, weshalb sie keinen umherfliegenden Pfeilen ausweichen musste. Legolas feuerte einen ab, der natürlich wie erwartet die Mitte der Scheibe traf, und drehte sich dann zu ihr um. Sie hatte die guten Ohren und Augen der Elben schon immer verabscheut, da man nirgendwo hingehen oder nichts tun konnte, ohne entdeckt zu werden. So war es auch jetzt, lieber hätte sie einfach noch eine Weile unter den Bäumen gestanden und ihm zugesehen. Da sie noch recht weit von ihm entfernt stand, sprach er sie nicht an, doch sein Blick ließ sie näherkommen.

"Wie geht es dir heute?", fragte er sie, als sie fast neben ihm stand.

"Gut", erwiderte sie ohne Überlegen. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich bei seiner Frage unwohl. Die Art, wie er sie gestellt hatte, hatte es sich so anhören lassen, als wäre sie über lange Zeit krank gewesen und er würde sich nun nach ihrem Besserungsfortschritt erkundigen. Das verursachte, dass sie sich klein und auch ein wenig kindisch vorkam, so, als hätte sie bei ihrem gestrigen Gespräch einfach nur maßlos übertrieben. Denn eigentlich ging es ihr ja gut, sie war nur ein wenig verwirrt und vielleicht auch überfordert. Doch das war in ihrer Situation wohl normal und würde sich von ganz alleine regulieren.

"Das ist schön." Er nahm einen weiteren Pfeil aus dem Köcher, den der zu seinen Füßen im hier unter den Bäumen spärlichen Gras abgelegt hatte. Schweigend schoss er ihn ab und legte einen neuen ein. Rowenna musterte sein Gesicht, das keinerlei Anspannung zeigte. Sie fragte sich, warum er überhaupt noch übte, immerhin war es für ihn keinerlei Herausforderung, von dieser Entfernung sein Ziel zu treffen. Als keiner von beiden mehr etwas sagte und sie eine unangenehme Stille verhindern wollte, fragte sie ihn das. Er zuckte nur die Schultern. "Ich muss regelmäßig üben, um nichts zu verlernen. Denn diese Gefahr ist in Friedenszeiten immer gegeben. Das wäre in Kriegszeiten wiederum recht unpassend." Nun nahm er den Köcher vom Boden und hing ihn über seine Schultern. Anschließend feuerte er sechs Pfeile in so kurzen Abständen ab, dass Rowenna seinen Bewegungen kaum folgen konnte. Wieder verfehlte keiner sein Ziel. "Ach, das ist doch langweilig!", rutschte es ihr heraus. Legolas blickte sie verwundert an. "Wieso sollte das langweilig sein? Immerhin erfordert es einiges an Konzentration."

"Schon, aber du triffst ja immer. Schieß noch einen."

Er sah sie unsicher an, nahm aber noch einen Pfeil und ließ ihn durch die Luft zischen. Als der in einem Baum nur zwanzig Meter weiter stecken blieb, blickte Rowenna ihn triuphierend an. "Siehst du, man kann halt nicht immer gewinnen. So ist das Leben! So ist es doch viel lustiger!" Sie konnte seinen Blick nicht deuten, mit dem er sie nun musterte. Schließlich überzog ein Grinsen sein Gesicht. "Weißt du, so gefällst du mir schon viel besser. Gestern warst du irgendwie... anders."

Sie überlegte kurz und erinnerte sich an ihren eigenen Widerwillen, ihm ihre Beweggründe und Gefühle anzuvertrauen. Diese Distanz, die sie gestern gespürt hatte, war nun wie weggeblasen. Irgendwie fühlte sich wirklich wieder alles so an, als wäre sie gar nicht weggewesen. Spontan trat sie einen Schritt vor und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Körper.

"Also, irgendwie habe ich dich ja schon vermisst."

Zuerst stand er etwas unschlüssig da, doch dann ließ er langsam seinen Bogen sinken bis dieser auf dem Boden aufsetzte und legte dann ebenfalls seine Arme um sie. Es dauerte einige Minuten, ehe sie sich langsam wieder von ihm löste. "und irgendwie bin ich auch froh, wieder hier zu sein", setzte sie etwas verspätet hinzu.

"Das freut mich", antwortete er und musterte ihr Gesicht. "Aber da ist doch noch etwas, das dich bedrückt, das sehe ich dir doch an."

Noch einmal verfluchte Rowenna sämtliche verschärfte Wahrnehmungen, mit denen Elben ausgestattet waren. Ein Mensch hätte so etwas sicher nicht erkannt, da war sie sich sicher. Ihrer guten Laune wurde so ein Dämpfer verpasst, wenn auch kein allzu großer. Denn immerhin hatte sie sich ja darauf vorbereitet, mit ihm zu sprechen und ihn auch aus diesem Grund aufgesucht. "Bist du fertig mit deinem Trainung?", fragte sie, denn sie war sich bewusst, dass ein solches Gespräch einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen würde. Außerdem wollte sie es nicht hier im Stehen führen, wo ihnen außerdem jeder zufällig Vorbeikommende zuhören konnte.

Er nickte, und sie gingen zusammen zurück, zuerst zur Zielscheibe, aus der Legolas seine Pfeile herauszog und wieder in den Köcher steckte, und dann durch die Tür ins Innere des Palastes. Rowenna musste einen Moment warten, bis er den Bogen und die Pfeile in einem kleinen Raum nahe der Außentür verstaut hatte, dann gingen sie zusammen zu ihrem Zimmer. Das alles war so vertraut und wirkte so selbstverständlich, dass es Rowenna einen gewissen Halt gab, da sie sich wieder, zumindest zum Teil, zugehörig fühlte. Ihr Bett war mittlerweile gemacht worden, und auf dem Tisch stand neben einem frischen Strauß Blumen auch ein Teller mit Gebäck. Rowenna musste lächeln, als Legolas zuerst dorthin ging, den Teller nahm und sich dann damit aufs Bett setzte. Nach einem Kurzen Zögern setzte sie sich jedoch nicht zu ihm, sondern nahm sich einen Stuhl, der ein gutes Stück weiter weg stand. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sich besser auf ihre Probleme konzentrieren zu können, wenn er sie nicht so leicht ablenken konnte, und sei es nur durch seine Anwesenheit.

Nachdem sie einen Moment lang nach Worten gesucht und schließlich einen Anfang gefunden hatte, schaffte sie es recht gut, ihre Gedanken zusammenzufassen. Währenddessen saß Legolas die ganze Zeit auf dem Bett, hörte aufmerksam zu und verspeiste dabei einen Keks nach dem anderen. Als der Teller leer war, stellte er ihn auf dem Nachttisch ab und legte sich dann auf den Rücken, als wolle er ein Nickerchen halten. Rowenna stockte kurz, erzählte dann jedoch weiter. Sie war erstaunt, wie lange sie brauchte, denn immerhin war es ja nicht allzu viel, was sie gesehen hatte. Als sie gerade enden wollte, fiel ihr auch Gimli wieder ein. Sie hatte ihn zuerst in dieser Stadt, deren Name sie nicht wusste, gesehen, und dann abends auf dem Fest. Und sie erinnerte sich auch noch genau daran, dass er gesagt hatte, das Fest habe schon vor wenigen Tagen stattgefunden. Sie überlegte, ob sie auch das erwähnen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Auch so hatten sie schon genügend Dinge, über die sie sich den Kopf zerbrechen konnten.

"Und du bist dir ganz sicher, dass das wir beide waren? Es kann nicht einfach jemand anders gewesen sein, der uns nur ähnlich sah?", versicherte sich Legolas schließlich, obwohl beide wussten, dass sie es nicht ausgesprochen hätte, wäre sie sich nicht ganz sicher. Sie machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, etwas zu erwidern, sondern nickte nur knapp.

"Und sie... - wir - haben ein Schwert gesucht? Welchen Sinn macht das? Immerhin sind in der Waffenkammer mehr als genügend davon. Es muss also etwas Besonderes an diesem Schwert sein..."

"Und es lag anscheinend noch nicht lange dort, denn sonst hätte es mit Sicherheit schon jemand vor uns gefunden." Sie versuchte, sich genau an den vergangenen Abend zu erinnern. Wo genau hatten sie das Schwert gefunden? Falls sie sich richtig erinnerte war es unter einem kleinen Baum gewesen, umgeben von immerhin so dichtem Gebüsch, dass es die schimmernde Klinge gegen die Blicke anderer Betrachter geschützt hatte. Sie ärgerte sich, dass sie gerade im entscheidenden Moment nicht aufgepasst hatte und ihr nun wichtige Informationen fehlten, die sie sonst wahrscheinlich erhalten hätte.

"Und was machen wir jetzt?", sprach Legolas schließlich das aus, was beide dachten und die ganze Zeit als Frage im Raum geschwebt hatte.

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt gehofft, dass du mir vielleicht weiterhelfen könntest..." Rowenna hob hilflos die Hände und ließ sie dann wieder in den Schoß fallen. "Glaub nicht, ich hätte noch nicht darüber nachgedacht. Aber trotzdem komme ich einfach zu keinem brauchbaren Ergebnis."

"Vielleicht können wir... " Legolas stockte. "Was ist?", fragte Rowenna und blickte verunsichert zu ihm herüber.

"Komm her!", bestimmte er und winkte sie heran, sich nun in eine halb sitzende Position aufrichtend. Etwas in seiner Stimme ließ sie sofort aufstehen und zu ihm herübergehen.

"Was denn?" Sie stand nun neben dem Bett und sah ihn unschlüssig an. Er deutete nur auf das Kopfkissen, auf dem er gerade noch gelegen hatte. Ein heller bläulicher Schimmer drang unter ihm hervor, stärker werdend, je näher sie an ihn herankam. Zuerst war er zwischenzeitlich fast komplett erloschen, doch nun festigte er sich und das Blau wurde stärker. "Was ist das?" Sie brachte ihre Frage fast nur als Flüstern hervor und erwartete auch keine Antwort. Zögernd lehnte sie sich vor und griff nach dem Kissen. Legolas hatte sich mittlerweile ganz aufgesetzt und war ein Stück weiter Richtung Fußende gerutscht, sodass Rowenna sich auf den oberen Teil des Bettes setzen konnte. Langsam hob sie das Kissen an und legte es schließlich ganz beiseite. Die Spannug fiel mit einem Mal komplett von ihr ab, als sie die Ursache des Lichtes sah.

Auf dem weißen Laken des Bettes lag, nun ihrem Blick offenbart, eine Kette mit einem blauen, kristallenen Anhänger, von dem das Licht ausging. Rowenna nahm sie in die Hand und schwenkte sie vor Legolas hin und her. "Es ist nur die Kette. Darauf hätten wir eigentlich auch schon früher kommen können." Genau diese Kette war plötzlich aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht, kurz nachdem sie in Mittelerde angekommen war. Schon nach kurzer Zeit hatten sie festgestellt, dass sie einiges an Magie barg, ihr Geheimnis jedoch niemals wirklich gelüftet. Sicher war nur, dass sie sich Rowenna als Trägerin ausgesucht hatte und seitdem öfter plötzlich aufgetaucht war und scheinbar unkontrolliert angefangen hatte zu leuchten. Warum sie gerade jetzt wieder erschien, wussten weder Legolas noch Rowenna, doch wenigstens ging von ihr keine Gefahr aus. Rowenna legte sie auf den Nachttisch, wo ihr Leuchten langsam schwächer wurde.

Schließlich setzte sie sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt dorthin, wo vorher das Kopfkissen gelegen hatte. Sie bemerkte, dass Legolas sie nachdenklich ansah. "Was ist?", fragte sie verwirrt.

"Meinst du nicht, dass es einen Grund hat, dass diese Kette gerade jetzt wieder aufgetaucht ist und so stark geleuchtet hat? Soll uns das vielleicht irgendwas sagen? Du müsstest dich damit eigentlich besser auskennen, immerhin bist du es, zu der sie immer wieder kommt..."

"Ich weiß es aber nicht. Immerhing spricht sie ja nicht mit mir oder verrät mir irgendwelche Geheimnisse. Ich sehe einfach nur genau das Leuchten, das du auch siehst, mehr nicht."

Beide sahen sich unentschlossen an. Als Rowenna ihren Blick einmal zufällig wieder kurz zu der Kette schweifen ließ, bemerkte sie ein erneutes leichtes Flackern, das rasch stärker wurde. Es entwickelte sich jedoch kein stetiges Licht mehr daraus, stattdessen blieb es beim Flackern. _Was will sie mir nur sagen? So bringt sie mir gar nichts... _

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen. "Was nun?", fragte Rowenna schließlich, als sie es nicht mehr aushielt. "Weißt du nicht irgendwen, der uns bei unserem Problem helfen könnte oder vielleicht ein Buch?" Sie ließ die Kette nun außer Acht und bezog sich wieder auf das, was sie zuvor diskutiert hatten. Egal, in welche Richtung sie zu denken versuchte, nichts schien einen Sinn zu machen. Sie musste Legolas' Kopfschütteln nicht sehen um zu wissen, dass auch er restlos überfordert war. "Vielleicht brauchen wir ein bisschen Abstand. Wenn wir aus einem anderen Winkel auf die Sache schauen... Es bringt nichts, wenn wir so verbissen nach etwas suchen", meinte sie schließlich. Ihr Blick fiel auf das Fenster und das herrliche Wetter draußen. "Was hältst du davon, wenn wir nach draußen gehen und uns den Ort noch einmal genau angucken? Vielleicht fällt uns ja doch etwas auf, mit dem wir weiterarbeiten können."

Doch auch als Rowenna nach anfänglichen Orientierungsschwierigkeiten den Ort gefunden hatte, an dem sie am Abend zuvor das seltsame Geschehen beobachtet hatte, zeigte sich ihnen kein neuer Weg oder gar eine Lösung. Rowenna war ratlos, ein Gefühl, dass sie, abgesehen vom vergangenen Abend, schon so lange nicht mehr verspürt hatte. Sie fühlte sich wieder als das Mädchen, das völlig verwirrt in Mittelerde aufgewacht war, ohne eine Idee von dem, was da auf es zukommen sollte. So oft hatte sie damals nicht weitergewusst und trotzdem instinktiv das Richtige getan - doch wahrscheinlich genauso oft hatte sie auch falsch gehandelt. _Ich sollte jetzt eigentlich schlauer sein_, dachte sie, _ich sollte wissen, was ich tun muss. Das ist zwar eine neue Situation, aber ich habe doch so viele Kräfte, die ich einsetzen kann. Was bringen sie mir, wenn ich nicht weiß, was ich mit ihnen anfangen soll?_ Sie bemerkte selbst, wie verbissen sie nach einer Lösung suchte und erkannte auch, dass sie sie so nicht finden würde. "Wir haben einfach zu wenig Anhaltspunkte", sagte sie und drehte sich zu Legolas um. "Vielleicht müssen wir einfach abwarten... auch wenn es mir sehr widerstrebt, gar nichts zu tun. Immerhin ist klar, dass wieder irgendetwas passieren wird... Und dass wir das nicht tatenlos abwarten sollten."

Sie drehte sich wieder zu den Bäumen und Büschen, die nun im hellen Tageslicht so anders aussahen als in die tiefen Schatten gehüllt, die sie viel größer hatten erscheinen lassen. Gleichzeitig wirkten sie in ihrem satten Grün aber auch viel majestetischer und vor allen Dingen lebendiger und kraftvoller. Rowenna hatte eine Zurstimmung oder einen Widerspruch Legolas' gar nicht abgewartet, weshalb er wohl auch nichts sagte. Rowenna war nicht verwundert, als er eine Minute später nicht mehr hinter ihr stand und sie ihn auch nirgendwo entdecken konnte, als sie sich im Park umsah. Sie war dankbar dafür, alleine gelassen worden zu sein, denn sie brauchte Zeit für ihre Gedanken. Immer und immer wieder blickte sie zu der Stelle unter den Bäumen, und immer wieder erkannste sie das Gleiche. Nichts. Seufzend ließ sie sich auf der Bank in ihrer Nähe nieder, doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden sprang sie wieder auf. Das war doch noch etwas, etwas, dass sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließ. Sie musste etwas übersehen haben. Zögernd setzte sie erst den einen und dann den anderen Fuß in die gepflegten Grünanlagen. Ein Blick nach Hinten verriet ihr, dass sie unbeobachtet war, was sie beruhigte. Es war vielleicht kein Verbrechen, den Rasen zu betreten, doch gern gesehen war es mit Sicherheit nicht, und das Letzte, was sie sich wünschte, war eine Belehrung über Benehmen und Regeln.

Unter den Bäumen war es kühler als auf dem sonnenbeschienenen Weg. Rowenna musterte den Boden, konnte jedoch keinerlei Fuß- oder sonstige Abdrücke erkennen. Natürlich nicht, es war Sommer, das Gras kräftig und gesund, der Boden trocken und zu hart, um die Form des Fußes eines Darübergehenden anzunehmen. _Was hätte ich auch schon erkennen können? Welche Schuhe ich gestern abend anhatte?_

Impulsiv streckte sie eine Hand von sich und ertastete mit ihren Fingern die rauhe Oberfläche des Baumstammes. Er war nicht besonders dick, schien aber stabil und gleichzeitig beweglich genug, um bei starken Winden nicht durchzubrechen. _Aber der Baum hat gar nichts mit alledem zu tun. Er dient mir nur als Anhaltspunkt, aber das Schwert muss irgendwo anders gewesen sein. Aber wo? _Sie ließ ihre Augen den Boden abtasten und wünschte sich wieder einmal die Sehschärfe der Elben, um auch kleine Details nicht zu übersehen. Doch sie musste sich mit dem begnügen was sie hatte, und wahrscheinlich gab es ohnehin nichts Besonderes zu entdecken.

Noch immer stützte sie sich mit ihrer linken Hand am Baum ab, obwohl sie den Halt eigentlich nicht benötigt hätte. Etwas musste hier sein, etwas musste sich ihr offenbaren. Sie schloss die Augen und ließ die abendliche Szene noch einmal Revue passieren.

Obwohl sie sich das Geschehene nur noch einmal kurz hatte ins Gedächnis rufen wollen, befand sie sich nun plötzlich wieder mittendrin. Sie sah die beiden vertrauten Gestalten - Legolas und sich selbst - in ihre Richtung kommen und hörte ihr Gespräch. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auch auf, dass es wieder Nacht war; sie stand an ihrem Platz unter dem Baum und ließ einfach geschehen, was geschah. Ihre Situation wurde noch verrückter, als sie weiter hinten noch jemanden sah; eine dritte Ausgabe von sich, diesmal jedoch in dem anderen Äußeren, das sie zur ihrer Tarnung angenommen hatte. Diese Gestalt beachtete sie jedoch wenig; von weitaus größerem Interesse waren die beiden, die sich ihr jetzt soweit näherten, dass sie sie hätte berühren können wenn sie den Arm ausstreckte.

"Das muss der Platz sein. Ja, das ist der Baum, den ich gesehen habe."

"Bist du dir ganz sicher? Von diesem Baum gibt es viele im ganzen Park."

"Das dachte ich mir schon, aber ich bin mir ganz sicher. Ich erkenne diesen kleinen Ast dort unten an der Seite wieder; wir sind an der richtigen Stelle. Jetzt müssen wir uns nur noch umsehen und hoffen, dass wir alles richtig gedeutet haben."

"Gut, dann sehe ich auf dieser Seite nach und du dort... sieh dir das an!"

Rowenna stand einfach da und lauschte dem Gespräch, das ihr am vorigen Abend entgangen war. Nun richtete auch sie ihre Augen auf das dichte Blattwerk eines nahen Busches, auf das Legolas zeigte. Zuerst wollte sie nichts erkennen, doch als sie ihren Kopf ein wenig drehte, um besser sehen zu können, nahm sie ein helles Blitzen wahr. Natürlich wusste sie schon, dass es sich nur um das reflektierte Mondlicht auf der Scheide eines Schwertes handelon konnte, doch trotzdem hielt sie gespannt die Luft an. Als Legolas den Gegenstand vom Boden aufhob, sah sie ihn das erste Mal aus der Nähe - und war überwältigt. Von weitem hatte sie schon die feine Verarbeitung und die kunstvolle Verzierung erkennen können, doch von nahem wirkte es noch viel eindrucksvoller. Es schien, als ginge ein leichter Schimmer von ihm aus, jedoch war sie scheinbar die einzige, die ihn bemerkte.

"Wo bringen wir es jetzt hin?", hörte sie nun wieder ihre eigene Stimme. "Wir dürfen nicht riskieren, dass es jemand anderem in die Hände fällt - egal, ob er weiß, worum es sich handelt."

"Vergiss nicht, dass wir in der Vergangenheit sind. Zuerst einmal müssen wir es zurück in unsere Zeit bewegen und dann einen sicheren Ort dafür suchen."

"Ich hoffe, dass es nicht mit irgendeinem Bann belegt ist, der verhindert, dass wir es mitnehmen können. Ich meine, es hatte sicher einen Grund, dass es gerade an diesem Abend aufgetaucht ist und vielleicht möchte irgendjemand nicht, dass es ihn verlässt. In dem Fall müssen wir es an einem Ort verstecken, zu dem niemand Zugang hat."

Die Stimmen wurden immer leiser, als sich die beiden Gestalten in Richtung des Palastes bewegten. Doch Rowenna lief ihnen nicht nach sondern blieb stehen, wo sie war, immer noch eine Hand am Stamm des Baumes. Plötzlich wurde es wieder hell um sie; der Mond am Himmel verschwand und wurde durch die Sonne ersetzt. Ohne einen bestimmten Grund blickte sie hoch in die Baumkrone über ihr und sah gerade noch, wie sich ein schwarzer Vogel, der dort auf einem Ast saß, auflöste. Dann war es wieder Tag.

Rowenna machte sich nicht die Mühe, Legolas zu suchen. Sie wollte erst selbst mehr herausfinden, und dabei war sie lieber allein. Gerade hatte ihre Magie ihr etwas gezeigt und sie war überzeugt, dass sie auf diese Weise am Meisten erreichen konnte. Nachdem sie sich die Stelle unter dem Busch, an der das Schwert gelegen hatte, noch einma gründlich angesehen und nichts Besonderes gefunden hatte, schlenderte sie mit unbestimmtem Ziel durch den Park. Dabei achtete sie nicht im Geringsten darauf, wohin ihre Füße sie trugen, denn in Gedanken war sie bei den vielen Fragen, die sich ihr stellten. Was war das für ein Schwert? Warum war es so wichtig? Wer hatte es geschickt? Sie versuchte krampfhaft, die wenigen Teile zu einem Bild zusammenzusetzen, doch das wollte ihr nicht recht gelingen. _Was weißt du denn bis jetzt?_, versuchte sie ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. _Jemand hat ein Schwert geschickt, dass scheinbar von enormer Wichtigkeit ist; vermutlich ist es mit einem Fluch oder einem Zauber belegt. Das würde auch den hellen Schimmer erklären, in den es gehüllt war. Legolas und du seid aus der Zukunft zurückgereist, um dieses Schwert zu holen, nachdem ihr scheinbar Hinweise auf Zeit und Ort erhalten habt, an dem ihr es finden könnt. Was sonst noch? Was macht das alles für einen Sinn? _Gar keinen, überlegte sie, solange sie nicht wusste, was es mit dem Schwert auf sich hatte. Dann würde sie vielleicht auch den Grund sehen, warum es so wichtig war und warum es nicht in fasche Hände geraten durfte.

Sie hätte gerne jemanden gefragt, ob etwas über ein mysteriöses Schwert bekannt war oder ob es eine Prophezeiung gab. Doch sie wusste nicht wen, und außerdem wollte sie keine zusätzliche Person einweihen. Ein Buch wäre da schon hilfreicher gewesen, doch sie wusste, dass sie gar nicht erst in die Bibliothek zu gehen brauchte. Alleine konnte sie Tage zwischen den unglaublichen Büchermassen verbringen, ohne auch nur ansatzweise auf etwas Brauchbares zu stoßen. _Aber was dann? Einfach abwarten?_ Vielleicht war das gar nicht so schlecht. Irgendwann mussten sie neue Hinweise bekommen, denn sonst hätten sie nicht das Schwert finden können.

Mit dem Entschluss, die Suche an dieser Stelle abzubrechen, schlug sie wieder den Weg zum Übungsplatz hinter dem Palast ein. Dort trainierten noch immer mehrere junge Elben das Bogenschießen, doch Rowenna meinte, dass es nicht mehr die gleichen waren, die sie früher am Tag gesehen hatte. Der Platz war so groß, dass sich am anderen Ende zwei Jungen mit Holzschwertern bekämpfen konnten, ohne zu nah an die surrenden Pfeile zu kommen. Rowenna setzte sich in ihrer Nähe im Schatten mehrerer Bäume auf einen umgestürzten Baumstamm, um ihnen zusehen zu können. Sie erkannte, dass die beiden Elben gar nicht so jung waren, wie sie aus der Ferne gewirkt hatten. Rowenna konnte ihr Alter nicht schätzen. _Vielleicht fünfhundert, vielleicht eintausend... dass man diesen Elben auch nie etwas ansehen kann! _

Ihre Bewegungen waren wie erwartet fließend und behände. Beide waren gleich gut, weshalb auch nach einigen Minuten noch keiner von ihnen seinen Gegner niederzwingen konnte. Rowenna fragte sich, wie lange es wohl gedauert hatte, diese Fähigkeiten zu erlernen. Scheinbar hatten sie auch noch einige Zeit der Übung vor sich, denn sie hatte schon andere Kämpfer auf diesem Platz mit echten Schwertern trainieren gesehen. Die Holzschwerter waren gewöhnlich für die Kinder und Heranwachsenden, die sich mit echtem Stahl zu schnell verletzt hätten.

Eine Gestalt kam von den Ställen und überquerte den Platz. Sie blieb in der Nähe der Kämpfenden stehen und sah ihnen zu. Rowenna wandte ihren Blick nun der Gestalt zu und musterte sie neugierig. Es handelte sich um einen Mann - ob Mensch oder Elb konnte sie nicht sagen, da sie seine Ohren auf die Entfernung nicht erkennen konnte. Scheinbar war er gerade erst eingetroffen, denn er trug einen alten verdreckten Sack mit sich, in dem sich vermutlich seine Habseligkeiten befanden. Er trug Hosen und Mantel in einem verwaschenen braun und eine Tunika in einem dunklem grün. Alle seine Kleidungsstücke waren voller Flecken und an einigen Stellen kaputt; die Tunika hatte mehrere Löcher und eine Naht des Mantels war aufgerissen. Seine Haare waren nur wenige Nuancen dunkler als der Mantel und Rowenna konnte den Ansatz eines Bartes erkennen. _Bestimmt ist er lange gereist... er sieht so aus, als hätte er lange keinen Badezuber oder wenigstens einen See von innen gesehen. _

Sie verfolgte, wie der Mann nun auf die beiden Burschen zutrat und mit ihnen redete; schließlich zog er ein Schwert aus einer Scheide, die Rowennas Blicken aufgrund des Mantels verborgen geblieben war. Nun stellte er sich einem der beiden gegenüber und zeigte ihnen mit langsamen Bewegungen einen Schlag, den sie sogleich imitierten. Die Art und Weise, wie er sein Schwert hielt, zeugte von langer Übung und Erfahrung, die er nun bestmöglich weiterzugeben versuchte. Offenbar hatte er keine Eile, denn er ließ sich genug Zeit, alles genau zu erklären und die Jungen immer wieder zu verbessern.

Als sie ihren Blick ein wenig zur Seite wandte sah Rowenna, dass mittlerweile auch Legolas auf dem Platz aufgetaucht war. Er hatte sich eine zusätzliche Zielscheibe in so weiter Entfernung aufgestellt, dass sie für Rowenna von ihr nicht viel mehr als einen Punkt erkennen konnte. Alleine die Scheibe an dieser Stelle zu platzieren musste einen Marsch von mehreren Minuten bedeutet haben, zuzüglich des Rückweges. Rowenna beobachtete sechs Pfeile auf ihrem Weg ins Ziel bevor sie beschloss, dass ihr das Zuschauen so zu langweilig war. Sie wusste, dass es kindisch war, doch insgeheim hatte sie schon gehofft, diese Möglichkeit wieder einmal zu haben. Der siebte und achte Pfeil blieben noch in den äußeren Ringen der Zielscheibe stecken, der neunte in einem Baum gut einen Meter entfernt. Einen zehnten Pfeil feuerte Legolas nicht ab, sondern sah sich suchend auf dem Platz um. _Schade, er hat sofort erkannt, dass ich das war. Ich brauche jemand, der den Trick noch nicht kennt..._

Sie wollte sich wieder den Schwertkämpfenden zuwenden, doch als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie ihre Sicht versperrt. Das Hindernis befand sich nur wenige Meter vor ihr in Form zweier in braune Hosen gehüllter Beine. "Amüsiert Ihr Euch?"

Verwirrt legte Rowenna den Kopf in den Nacken, um ihrem Gegenüber ins Gesicht schauen zu können. "Danke, ja. Wieso fragt Ihr?"

"Nur so, ich dachte mir, Pfeile von ihrer Bahn abzulenken wäre sicher lustig. Darf ich mitmachen?"

"Wieso... Wie kommt Ihr darauf, dass ich..." Verwirrt brach Rowenna ab. Woher wusste dieser Elb - und das war er, wie sie nun an seinen Ohren erkennen konnte - was sie getan hatte? Bis war es noch niemandem aufgefallen, und sie hatte noch nicht einmal ihre Hände benutzt.

"Jeder, der über ein bisschen Magie verfügt, nimmt solche offensichtlichen Strömungen sofort wahr. Scheinbar gebt Ihr Euch nicht besonders viel Mühe, Euch abzuschirmen."

Rowenna bemühte sich, sich ihre Verwunderung nicht ansehen zu lassen. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass man sich abschirmen konnte und wohl auch sollte. Doch das wollte sie diesem Fremden gegenüber ungern zugeben. "Ich dachte nicht, dass das nötig ist. Es war immerhin nichts Wichtiges... Dürfte ich wohl erfahren, mit wem ich das Vergnügen habe?"

"Mein Name ist Deanor Sáralondë." Verspätet hiel er ihr nun auch noch die Hand hin, die sie geflissentlich ignorierte. Noch immer fühlte sie sich nicht wohl, sich so weit unter ihm zu befinden, weshalb sie sich nun mit den Händen abstieß und hinstellte. Gerade wollte sie doch seine Hand ergreifen und sich vorstellen, als sich von der Seite jemand näherte. "Rowenna! Könntest du mich vielleicht freundlicherweise vor deinen Spielchen bewahren? Du stürzt mich noch in tiefe Selbstzweifel, wenn du so weitermachst..." Legolas hatte seine Pfeile zurückgeholt und wieder in seinem Köcher verstaut, den er nun über der linken Schulter hängen hatte. Seinen Bogen hielt er mit beiden Händen fest, als er jetzt vor den beiden zum Stehen kam. Erst in diesem Augenblick schien er wirklich zu registrieren, dass Rowenna nicht alleine war und musterte ihr Gegenüber kurz.

"Was tust du denn hier?", fragte er schließlich, wobei seine Stimme reichlich unwillig klang.

"Das geht dich nicht besonders viel an, denke ich", kam sofort die barsche Antwort. Rowenna trat unbewusst einen guten Schritt zurück, um nicht ins Kreuzfeuer zu geraten.

"Das würde ich nicht sagen, immerhin ist das hier mehr mein Grund und Boden als deiner."

"Aber eben nicht ganz, und solange dein Vater lebt und nicht du die Regierung führst, gehen dich meine Geschäfte gar nichts an, auch wenn ich hier zu Gast bin."

"Nun gut, dass will ich dich und deine wichtigen Geschäfte mal nicht länger stören." Ohne Deanor oder auch Rowenna nur eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, drehte sich Legolas um und ging in Richtung des Palastes davon.

Rowenna sah ein Schmunzeln auf Deanors Gesicht, was sie ihm nicht verübeln konnte. "Alte Freunde?", meinte sie amüsiert.

"Durchaus", meinte er, "ich habe ihm früher mal seine goldene Haarbürste weggenommen..."

An diesem Abend fand zwar kein Fest mehr statt, doch viele der Gäste des Vorabends waren noch nicht abgereist. Fast alle waren von weit her gekommen, und da sich die lange Reise für nur einen Abend kaum lohnte, blieben einige gleich für mehrere Tage. Rowenna konnte nur ahnen, was das für alle Angestellten bedeutete, die schon an Tagen ohne Gäste genug zu tun hatten. Zwar waren kurzfristig noch weitere Arbeitskräfte angeheuert worden, doch trotzdem hatte jeder noch mit einem fast nicht zu bewältigenden Arbeitspensum zu kämpfen. Rowenna bemerkte das daran, dass sie Nûemyn an diesem Tag fast gar nicht sah. Nur einmal begegnete sie ihr, als sie wieder einmal voll bepackt mit Bettlaken über den Gang lief. Sie rief Rowenna nur einen kurzen Gruß zu und eilte sofort weiter, was normalerweise eher ihrer Art widersprach. Den Palast durch den Kücheneingang zu betreten traute sich Rowenna schon nicht mehr, in der Küche wäre sie vermutlich totgetrampelt worden.

Da ihr der Park zunehmend zu überfüllt wurde, zog sie sich bald in ihr Zimmer zurück. Als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss und es vollkommen still war bemerkte sie erst, wie sehr sie draußen von Geräuschen umgeben war. Sie Stille tat ihr gut; so viel Lärm war sie nicht mehr gewohnt. Es würde wohl doch nich ein Weilchen dauern, bis sie sich wieder vollkommen in die gesellschaft eingefunden hatte.

Die Zeit war schneller vergangen, als sie gedacht hatte - als sie aus dem Fenster blickte, stand die Sonne schon wieder recht tief und schickte ihr rötliches Licht über die Wipfel der Bäume hinweg. Erschöpft legte sie sich auf das Bett. Sie wusste nicht, weshalb sie so müde war, schließlich hatte sie sich nicht sonderlich angestrengt. Schließlich schloss sie die Augen und war sogleich eingeschlafen.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss sie aus dem Schlaf. Alles, was sie herausbrachte, war ein verschlafenes Brummeln, was scheinbar genügte. Denn schon öffnete sich die Tür und Legolas Kopf erschien. Als er sie auf dem Bett liegen sah, trat er ganz ein und schloss die Tür. Rowenna konnte nur seine Umrisse erkennen, so dunkel war es mittlerweile geworden.

"Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du Lust hast, gleich unten mit allen zusammen zu essen... Ich hatte nicht vor, dich zu wecken. Wenn du zu müde bist, kann ich dir auch etwas schicken lassen, falls du überhaupt noch etwas essen möchtest..."

Nachdem sie sich aufgerichtet und einige Male geblinzelt hatte, konnte sie sogar Legolas' Gesichtszüge erkennen. Sie überlegte schon, einfach liegen zu bleiben und bis zum Morgen durchzuschlafen, als sich lautstark ihr Magen zu Wort meldete.

"Ich denke, das ist Antwort genug", schmunzelte Legolas.

Rowenna streckte sich und gähnte genüsslich. "Eigentlich habe ich gar keine Lust, aufzustehen...", murmelte sie.

"Ach was, wenn du einmal aufgestanden bist, bist du auch wieder wach. Und du hast ja auch noch ein wenig Zeit..." Er hatte sich auf die Bettkante gesetzt und sah sie an. _Wieder einmal diese grauenhaften Elbenaugen. Ich kann kaum sein Gesicht erkennen, aber er sieht vermutlich alles, meine verwuschelten Haare und meine verschlafenen Augen... _

"Ich stehe ja auf", murrte sie unwillig. "Aber es ist grade viel zu bequem..."

Das nächste, was sie spürte, waren seine Hände an ihren Seiten. "Bequem?", fragte er scheinheilig, bevor er seine Finger bewegte. Sie hasste es, so kitzelig zu sein, und sie hasste es noch mehr, dass er davon wusste. Sofort musste sie lachen und versuchte verzweifelt, seine Hände von sich zu schieben. Als das nicht funktionierte, rutschte sie zur anderen Seite des Bettes hinüber. Das Bett war breit genug, damit das eine Zeit lang gut ging, doch dann hatte sie die gegenüberliegende Kante erreicht. Beinahe wäre sie heruntergefallen, doch noch im richtigen Augenblick griff Legolas fester zu und hielt sie fest. Er hatte blitzschnell seine Schuhe abgestreift und war ihr quer über das Bett gefolgt; nun kniete er neben ihr und zog sie wieder zurück in die Mitte des Bettes.

Schwer atmend sah sie zu ihm auf. "Wenigstens hast du noch das bisschen Anstand, mich nicht herunterfallen zu lassen, du ele..." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn schon wieder kitzelte er sie, wobei sie sich beinahe verschluckt hätte. "Lass das...", keuchte sie und versuchte, ihn mit Armen und Beinen gleichzeitig wegzuschieben. Endlich ließ er von ihr ab, blieb aber über sie gebeugt hocken. "Hast du immer noch keine Lust, aufzustehen?" Sogar in dem matten Zwielicht konnte Rowenna sein zufriedenes Grinsen sehen.

"Ich werde es vielleicht bereuen, aber nein, habe ich nicht", antwortete sie und hielt vorsichtshalber seine Handgelenke fest.

"Hast du nicht?" Er bemühte sich, seine Stimme ein wenig drohend klingen zu lassen und beugte sich näher über sie. "Bist du dir ganz sicher?"

"Ich glaube schon..." Ihr fiel gar nicht auf, dass sie plötzlich leiser sprach als vorher, fast nur noch flüsterte. Sie blickte auf und sah seine nun grau schimmernden Augen immer näher kommen.

"Weißt du, was ich jetzt gerne tun würde?" Seine Stimme klang rau; der spielerische Unterton war aus ihr verschwunden.

"Was?", wollte sie fragen, kam jedoch nicht mehr dazu. Plötzlich wurde sie sich seiner Nähe bewusst. Fast ungewollt schlossen sich ihre Augen; nur einen Augenblick später konnte sie schon die sanfte Berührung seiner Lippen spüren. Und mehr war es im ersten Moment auch nicht; nur eine flüchtiges Berühren. Doch dann wurde es immer mehr; Rowenna bemerkte, wie er nach seiner anfänglichen Unsicherheit immer näher kam. Zuerst war sie sich unsicher, wie sie reagieren sollte, doch dann hörte sie einfach auf, darüber nachzudenken. Sie hate so lange keine Nähe mehr gespürt, sie wusste kaum noch, wie es sich anfühlte - und wie sehr sie es vermisst hatte.

Als er sich langsam von ihr löste und sich, sein Gesicht nur Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt, auf den Ellbogen abstütze, versuchte sie in seinem Gesicht eine Regung zu erkennen. Doch wieder sagte es ihr gar nichts, und wieder verfluchte sie diese Fähigkeit der Elben. Sie suchte nach etwas, was sie sagen konnte. Seine Blicke auf ihr gaben ihr ein seltsames Gefühl, und sie wusste nicht, ob das gut war. Doch dann beugte er sich wieder zu ihr herunter und küsste sie noch einmal, diesmal intensiver und weniger zaghaft als vorher. Rowenna zögerte, bevor sie den Kuss erwiderte, doch dann ließ sie sich fallen. Wie von selbst hob sich ihre Hand und legte sich in seinen Nacken, als wollte sie sichergehen, dass er sich nicht wieder entfernen konnte. Denn es fühlte sich gut an. So seltsam vertraut... Natürlich, sie hatten sich schon einmal geküsst, aber das war Jahre her. Viel zu lange.

Dieses Mal zog er sich nicht so schnell zurück. Der Kuss schien ewig zu dauern, denn keiner wollte ihn unterbrechen. Er musste sich abstützen, um sich in seiner Position zu halten, doch sie hatte ihre Hände frei und konnte sie leicht über seinen Rücken und seine Brust gleiten lassen. Schließlich gelangte sie wieder zu seinem Kopf und stoppte dort. Noch immer hatte es keiner gewagt, sich zu lösen. Als sie es schließlich doch tat, bemerkte sie, wie ihr Atem schneller ging. Ihm war eine solche Reaktion natürlich nicht anzumerken; Elben schienen sich wohl niemals aus der Fassung bringen zu lassen.

Sein Gesicht blieb so nah vor ihrem, dass sie es fast berührte. Das alles schien so vertraut, _er _schien so vertraut. Rowenna schloss die Augen, ohne es wirklich zu merken. Ihre Gedanken spielten Fangen in ihrem Kopf. Was tat sie hier? Egal, es fühlte sich gut an. Und sie wollte mehr. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen zog sie Legolas' Kopf wieder näher zu sich herunter und küsste ihn erneut. Dieses Mal hielt sie gar nichts mehr zurück. Leidenschaftlich ließ sie ihre Zunge zuerst über seine Lippen wandern und mit seiner spielen.

Fast hätte sie selbst nicht bemerkt, wie sie ihn von sich herunter schob ohne den Kuss dabei zu unterbrechen. Schließlich lag er unter ihr auf dem Rücken, seine nun freien Hände über ihren ganzen Körper streichelnd. Sie drängte sich immer verlangender auf ihn, ließ auch ihren Händen alle Freiheiten. Erst, als sich Legolas an der Schnürung ihres Kleides zu schaffen machte, hielt sie inne. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit kein einziges Mal nachgedacht, doch nun fühlte sie sich plötzlich in die Realität zurückgeworfen. Sie stützte sich neben seinem Kopf ab und hob ihren Oberkörper so weit an, dass er ihr Kleid nicht mehr öffnen könnte.

"Was ist los?", fragte er. Seine Stimme klang ruhig und ließ keine Emotionen erkennen. Rowenna war unsicher, was sie sagen sollte, und so blieb sie stumm. Schließlich schob Legolas sie sanft von sich herunter, bis sie nebeneinander lagen. Keiner der beiden sagte ein Wort - Rowenna war zu sehr mit ihren Gedanken beschäftigt und Legolas wollte sie nicht drängen.

"Sollten wir nicht langsam zum Essen gehen?", bemerkte sie nach einigen Minuten. Sie hatte kaum mehr Appetit, doch ihr Magen verkündete mit einem dunklen Grummeln das Gegenteil. Einfach gar nicht mehr darüber zu sprechen schien ihr als das Beste, zumindest für den Moment. Zuerst wollte sie allein und in Ruhe darüber nachdenken, was sie sich für ihre Zukunft wünschte - und ob Legolas einen Platz darin hatte.

Ohne ein Wort stand er auf und zog sich seine Schuhe an. Er fand den Weg zur Tür trotz der Dunkelheit ohne Probleme, was bei Rowenna nicht so einfach funktionierte. Zuerst stieß sie sich ihren Fuß am Bettpfosten, dann lief sie gegen einen Stuhl. Sie verfluchte still das Fehlen elektrischen Lichtes und ging weiter. Endlich an der Tür angekommen fiel ihr wieder ein, dass ihre Haare vermutlich in sämtliche Richtungen abstanden und ihre Augen noch immer verschlafen aussehen mussten. "Geh schon mal vor", sagte sie leise, "ich muss erst zusehen, dass ich wieder menschlich aussehe." Sie zupfte demonstrativ an ihren Haaren.

"Du siehst wunderschön aus", flüsterte Legolas und umschloss mit seiner Hand die ihre mit der sie versucht hatte, ihre Haare zu ordnen. Rowenna wollte etwas sagen, blieb jedoch still. Sie stand regungslos vor ihm, unschlüssig, was sie tun sollte. Unwillkürlich fiel ihr Blick auf seine Lippen und ohne es zu wollen stellte sie sich wieder das Gefühl vor, sie auf ihren zu spüren. Dann beugte er sich vor und gab ihr einen einzelnen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er ihre Hand losließ. Er öffnente die Tür und verschwand; ließ Rowenna mit ihren widersprüchlichen Gedanken zurück.


	4. Legolas

Kapitel 4 - Legolas

Rowenna war froh, als das Essen vorbei war. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit nur dagesessen und sich gezwungen, einige Bissen herunterzubringen. Dabei hatte sie versucht, möglichst nicht in Legolas' Richtung zu schauen, was nicht so einfach war, da er genau neben ihr saß. Erschwert wurde die Sache dadurch, dass sie am Ende des Tisches saß, an ihrer anderen Seite also keiner mehr war, mit dem sie eine Unterhaltung hätte anfangen können. So starrte sie einfach nur stur auf ihren Teller und bemerkte kaum, was sie überhaupt aß. Doch endlich kamen die Bediensteten wieder herein und räumten die Essensreste und das benutzte Geschirr ab. In der Hoffnung, endlich aufstehen zu können, blickte Rowenna auf - und genau in zwei strahlend blaue Augen. Sie wollte schnell ihren Kopf wegdrehen und verharrte dann doch bewegungslos.

"Was ist los?", fragte Legolas so leise, dass nur sie ihn verstehen konnte. Sie zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern und er fuhr fort: "Ein wenig frische Luft wird dir bestimmt gut tun. Komm, wir gehen etwas im Park spazieren." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten stand er auf und ergriff ihre Hand, um sie mit sich zu ziehen. Scheinbar hatte er schon mit Widerstand gerechnet und wollte ihm so vorbeugen, was ihm auch gelang. Rowenna überlegte kurz, ob sie nein sagen oder einfach sitzen bleiben sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Die frische Luft würde ihr wirklich gut tun, und vielleicht konnte sie das Gespräch ja auf neutraler Ebene halten.

Draußen angekommen fröstelte sie erst, gewöhnte sich dann aber schnell an die Temperatur. Sie gingen einige Schritte stumm nebeneinander her, bis Rowenna merkte, dass er noch immer ihre Hand festhielt. Sie wollte sie wegziehen, doch er hielt sie fest umklammert. "Könntest du vielleicht freundlicherweise meine Hand loslassen?" Sie versuchte, genervt zu klingen. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie jetzt über persönliche Dinge sprechen, eigentlich wollte sie sich gar nicht unterhalten.

"Nein."

"Warum nicht?"

"Ich will nicht."

"Aber du könntest."

"Aber ich will nicht."

"Aber ich will das."

"Willst du gar nicht."

"Doch."

"Nein."

"Doch."

"Gar nicht, gar nicht, gar nicht!"

Ohne es zu wollen musste Rowenna lachen. "Du spinnst ja."

"Gar nicht!"

"Doch!"

"Nein!"

"Doch!"

"Aber nur ein bisschen!"

Wieder musste Rowenna lachen, und diesmal stimmte auch Legolas mit ein. Sie hatten sich mittlerweile schon weiter vom Palast entfernt, und als sie verstummten, war das Rauschen der Bäume plötzlich das einzige Geräusch. Die angespannte Stimmung kehrte schnell zurück, doch Legolas ließ Rowennas Hand noch immer nicht los. Sie fühlte sich unwohl und suchte verzweifelt nach einem unverfänglichen Gesprächsthema. "Wer war eigentlich dein Freund heute nachmittag?", fragte sie schließlich, sich an die Begegnung erinnernd.

"Das war nicht mein Freund", brummelte Legolas nur und machte keine Anstalten, mehr zu erzählen.

"Na gut, dann halt nicht. Laufen wir halt noch ein wenig hier herum und schweigen uns an", meinte Rowenna sarkastisch und versuchte noch einmal, ihre Hand zu befreien.

"Jetzt hör doch mal auf, ständig deine Hand wegnehmen zu wollen!", beschwerte er sich, nachdem ihr Versuch fehlgeschlagen war.

"Willst du vielleicht den ganzen Abend lang meine Hand festhalten?"

"Hm... eigentlich würde ich lieber etwas ganz anderes tun."

"Ich nehme mal an du erwartest, dass ich frage:' Was denn?' "

"Das kannst du tun, musst du aber nicht."

"Na gut: Was würdest du denn lieber tun?"

"Das darf ich dir nicht sagen."

"Und wieso nicht?"

Mit einem Mal ließ er doch ihre Hand los und zog sie näher zu sich heran, bis er mit seinem Mund an ihrem Ohr war. Seine Stimme war nur noch ein leises Flüstern als er sagte: "Weil es sich nicht gehört." Unwillkürlich änderte sich auch Rowennas Stimme in ein Flüstern. "Dann sag es halt nicht."

Er kam noch ein wenig näher, bis sich ihre Körper berührten und flüsterte: "Also gut, ich würde jetzt gerne mit dir in dein Zimmer gehen und dich dann küssen. Und dann würde ich dein Kleid öffnen, damit es zu Boden fällt und ich dich..."

"Ich sagte doch, du sollst es nicht sagen!" Verärgert stellte sie fest, dass ihre Stimme nicht so klang, wie sie es sich gewünscht hätte, sondern sogar ein wenig zitterte.

"...am ganzen Körper streicheln kann...", fuhr er unbeeindruckt fort. "Und ich würde dich gerne auf das Bett legen und..."

"Schluss jetzt!" Mit Stolz bemerkte sie, dass die Unsicherheit aus ihrer Stimme gewichen war. Doch dieser Stolz währte nicht besonders lange.

"Du willst gar nicht, dass ich aufhöre, das höre ich an deiner Stimme."

Rowenna schloss kurz die Augen und hatte ungewollt plötzlich ihr Zimmer vor Augen. Dieser verdammte Elb, warum konnte er nur ihre Gedanken so beeinflussen?

"Was hast du gemacht?"

"Was?"

Verwirrt öffnete Rowenna die Augen und stellte erschrocken fest, dass sie sich tatsächlich in ihrem Zimmer befanden.

"Ich...", begann sie zögernd, "Du hast mich..." Sie stoppte, weil sie ihm die Genugtuung nicht gönnen wollte. Dich im gleichen Moment war ihr auch klar, dass es dafür schon zu spät war.

"Was habe ich dich?" Jetzt flüsterte er wieder. "Habe ich dich so durcheinander gebracht, dass du deine Kräfte nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hast?"

Und dann küsste er sie. Ohne den kleinsten Widerspruch lehnte sie sich weiter gegen ihn und erwiderte den Kuss, die kleine Stimme des Verstandes schlagartig ausgeschaltet. Plötzlich spürte sie etwas in ihrem Rücken und bemerkte, dass sie sich die ganze Zeit langsam auf das Bett zubewegt hatten und das, woran sie nun lehnte, einer der vier Bettpfosten war. Weil sich die vielen vorstehenden Verzierungen unangenehm in ihren Rücken bohrten, trat sie einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ sich rückwärts auf das Bett fallen, wobei sie Legolas mit sich zog. Nach kurzer Zeit lag dieser wieder auf dem Rücken und Rowenna beugte sich über ihn, um ihn zu küssen, als ihr die ganze Situation plötzlich so bekannt vorkam. Sie erinnerte sich, dass sie beide noch kurz vor dem Abendessen genauso auf dem Bett gelegen hatten und zögerte kurz. Vor dem Essen hatte sie an dieser Stelle abgebrochen, und auch jetzt dachte sie kurz darüber nach. Legolas schien ihre Gedanken zu erraten, denn er setzte sich halb auf und zog sie zu sich. "Denk nicht nach", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. "Wir tun nichts Falsches. Entspann dich einfach..." Und mit diesen Worten warf er sie geschmeidig herum, sodass ihre Positionen vertauscht waren. Mit seinen geschickten Händen öffnete er ihr Kleid und hob sie soweit an, dass er es ihr abstreifen konnte. Währenddessen lag Rowenna einfach da und tat das, was er ihr gesagt hatte: Sie dachte nicht mehr nach. Sie genoss seine Berührungen auf ihrer Haut und als er ihr ihr Kleid auszog, hob sie ihren Körper um ihm zu helfen.

Als Legolas sich wieder über sie beugen wollte, um sie erneut zu küssen, zupfte sie demonstrativ an seiner Tunika und gab ein missmutiges Grunzen von sich. Sofort zog er sie aus und kam dann wieder näher, sodass Rowenna ihre Hände langsam über seinen nackten Oberkörper gleiten lassen konnte. "Bist du dir sicher, dass wir..." Die Stimme in ihrem Kopf versuchte einen letzten Aufstand. Anstatt ihr eine Antwort zu geben oder sie auch nur ausreden zu lassen, verschloss Legolas ihre Lippen mit einem leidenschaftlichen, verlangenden Kuss und brachte die Stimme zum Schweigen.

Als Rowenna aufwachte, schien bereits die Sonne in ihr Zimmer. Wohlig wollte sie sich noch einmal tiefer in die Laken kuscheln, als sie einen Widerstand bemerkte. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen drückte sie mit dem Bein dagegen, denn auf der anderen Seite des Bettes war der Abstand zur Kante gefährlich nah, was sie daran merkte, dass ihr linker Arm halb in der Luft schwebte. Als der Widerstand sich nicht bewegen wollte, schob sie fester, doch immer noch unwillig, sich aus dem seligen Zustand des Halbschlafes reißen zu lassen. Doch dann spürte sie plötzlich eine Bewegung, die sie aufschrecken ließ. Binnen einer Sekunde hatte sie die Augen weit aufgerissen, saß aufrecht im Bett und hielt sich reflexartig an der Bettdecke fest. Der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, hätte sie vermutlich beruhigen sollen, wirkte aber genau gegenteilig: Legolas saß mit einem Kissen im Rücken neben ihr im Bett, hatte die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und blickte Rowenna seelenruhig an. Es sah so aus, als säße er schon längere Zeit so da, was vermutlich der Fall war.

Sofort strömte die Erinnerung an den letzten Abend auf Rowenna ein und ließen sie rot werden. Sie ärgerte sich selbst darüber und ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen, um es vor ihm zu verbergen. Doch natürlich hatte sie längst gelernt: Etwas vor einem Elben zu verbergen war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, was sich auch nun sofort wieder bestätigte: "Ich mag es wenn du rot wirst. Dann siehst du so süß aus..."

Seine Worte wirkten nur noch verstärkend auf ihre Gesichtsfarbe. In einem weiteren verzweifelten Versuch, ihm ihr Gesicht vorzuenthalten drehte sie sich zur anderen Seite und zog die Decke bis an die Nasenspitze hoch. Glücklicherweise gab er keinen weiteren Kommentar mehr von sich und zeigte auch sonst keine Regung, was ihr etwas Zeit zum nachdenken verschaffte.

Ihr erster Gedanke galt natürlich dem, was am vorigen Abend zwischen ihnen beiden passiert war. Und es war einiges passiert. Alles, was vor dieser Nacht zwischen ihnen gewesen war waren ein Paar Küsse und ihre Bemühungen gewesen, es nicht weiter kommen zu lassen. Er war zu einem großen Teil der Grund gewesen, weshalb sie sich vor zwanzig Jahren dazu entschlossen hatte, wegzugehen, und nun war sie erst seit wenigen Tagen wieder hier und... Sie wollte nicht weiter denken. Doch die Erinnerung ließ sich einfach nicht ausblenden. Es war traumhaft gewesen, versuchte ein Teil von ihr es noch immer als falsch zu verdammen. Immerhin machte es alles komplizierter. Und es lenkte sie ganz eindeutig von dem ab, worum sie sich eigentlich kümmern sollte: Die seltsamen Ereignisse der letzten Tage. Eine solche Ablenkung konnte sie wirklich nicht gebrauchen und sie wusste schon jetzt, dass ihre Gedanken immer wieder hierher zurückkommen würden.

Nachdem Rowenna einige Minuten still von Legolas abgewendet dagelegen und kein Lebenszeichen von sich gegeben hatte, bewegte dieser sich schließlich und legte sich so hinter sie, dass sich ihre beiden Körper fast überall berührten und er seinen linken Arm um sie legen konnte. Sie zuckte bei der Berührung erst zusammen, ließ es dann jedoch geschehen und schloss die Augen, die sie zuvor bewegungslos auf einen Punkt an der gegenüberliegenden Wand hatte starren lassen. Erst als er langsam begann, ihren Nacken zu küssen, begann sich Rowennas Körper zu entspannen. Diese Entspannung dauerte jedoch nicht lange, denn nur wenige Augenblicke später klopfte es leise an der Tür. Rowenna war sich zuerst nicht sicher, wirklich etwas gehört zu haben, doch Legolas hob sofort aufmerksam den Kopf. Doch noch bevor einer der beiden etwas sagen konnte, wurde die Tür auch schon vorsichtig aufgeschoben und Nûemyn kam, wie immer voll bepackt mit einem Frühstückstablett und anderen Gegenständen, hereingestolpert. Dabei war sie so sehr damit beschäftigt, nichts herunterfallen zu lassen und gleichzeitig kein Geräusch zu machen, dass sie zuerst gar nicht zum Bett herübersah. Vorsichtig schob sie mit einem Fuß die Tür hinter sich zu, immer bemüht, ein Quietschen zu vermeiden. Erst, nachdem sie das Tablett sicher und ohne etwas fallen zu lassen auf dem Tisch abgestellt hatte, fiel ihr Blick auf das Bett. Plötzlich sah sie sich vier Augen gegenüber, die sie halb erschrocken, halb ausdruckslos anstarrten, wobei sich ersteres voll auf Rowenna und letzteres voll auf Legolas bezog. Sie hielt abrupt inne, wurde jedoch im Gegensatz zu Rowenna kein bisschen rot. Im Stillen verfluchte diese wieder, dass alle um sie herum Elben waren und nur sie ständig mit dieser peinlichen Verfärbung ihres Gesichtes zu kämpfen hatte.

"Oh", war das einzige, was Nûemyn schließlich von sich gab.

"Danke für das Frühstück", sagte Legolas freundlich ohne auch nur im Geringsten durchscheinen zu lassen, ob er sich unwohl fühlte oder nicht.

"Bitte", meinte Nûemyn endlich und schien sich wieder gefasst zu haben. "Soll ich noch ein zweites Frühstück hochbringen?"

"Nein danke, ich denke das hier reicht erst einmal."

"Nun gut, dann lasse ich euch beide mal wieder alleine. Dein Vater sucht übrigens schon seit einer ganzen Weile nach dir. Es ist aber nichts Wichtiges, soweit ich das mitbekommen habe. Du brauchst also nicht sofort aufzustehen. Ich kann ihm auch etwas ausrichten, wenn du möchtest."

"Nein nein, nicht nötig, aber danke. Der alte Herr wird sich halt noch ein bisschen gedulden können."

"Gut, dann gehe ich jetzt mal wieder. Bis später dann."

Bei ihren letzten Worten war Nûemyn schon wieder bei der Tür angelangt, die sie daraufhin öffnete und verschwand. Rowenna lag noch immer bewegungslos da und starrte auf den Fleck, an dem Nûemyn bis gerade gestanden hatte. Schließlich drehte sie sich zu Legolas um und sah ihn ungläubig an.

"Was war das denn?", fragte sie verwirrt. Immerhin hatte sie mit einigen Reaktionen gerechnet, aber mit einer lockeren Unterhaltung der beiden bestimmt nicht.

"Was denn?"

"Das weißt du ganz genau! Das war grade eine peinliche Situation, in der man rot anlaufen und sich stotternd irgendeine Ausrede einfallen lassen muss. Und ihr beide unterhaltet euch erst mal in aller Seelenruhe!" Rowenna schaffte es sogar, einige Empörung in ihrer Stimme mitschwingen zu lassen, obwohl sie eigentlich eher verwirrt war.

"Ich finde eigentlich nicht, dass das eine peinliche Situation war. Ich meine, immerhin liegen wir ja nur hier und waren sogar zugedeckt. Und es war ja nur Nûemyn. Die hat bestimmt schon seit längerem mit sowas gerechnet..."

Bei näherer Betrachtung musste Rowenna ihm widerwillig recht geben. Zumindest hatte sich die Spannung in ihr beträchtlich gelöst.

"Naja gut. Trotzdem sollten wir jetzt mal aufstehen, findest du nicht?"

"Das finde ich auch. Einer von uns sollte dringend aufstehen und das Frühstück holen. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum sie es da hinten hingestellt hat..."

Später am gleichen Tag fand sich Rowenna schließlich doch in der Bibliothek wieder, obwohl sie noch immer nicht an einen Erfolg glaubte. Doch Legolas hatte andere Dinge zu tun, die er nicht zurückstellen konnte ohne einen guten Grund anzugeben. Also hatte sich Rowenna, in Ermangelung einer anderen Möglichkeit, dem einzigen Hoffnungsschimmer zugewandt, den sie zurzeit finden konnte. Doch schon als sie die Tür zur Bibliothek geöffnet hatte war die Versuchung groß, das ganze Unterfangen aufzugeben. Neben den riesigen Regalen an den Wänden des großen Raumes befanden sich auch noch vier Rücken an Rücken gestellte Regale in seiner Mitte, sodass sie drei schmale Gassen bildeten. Jedes der Regale reichte bis nahe an die Decke, weshalb zwei Leitern bereitstanden, um an die höher gelegenen Exemplare zu gelangen.

Ohne jegliche Orientierung wandte sich Rowenna dem nächsten Regal zu ihrer Linken zu. Wenn sie schon nicht wusste, wo sie beginnen sollte, dann konnte sie wenigstens der Reihe nach vorgehen, um nicht durcheinander zu kommen. Doch schon zeigte sich ein anderes Problem: die meisten der Bücher waren in elbischen Schriftzeichen gehalten, die Rowenna nicht beherrschte. Zwar war sie in der Lage, Magie einzusetzen, um sie lesen zu können, doch das erforderte einiges an Konzentration und Kraft. Auf diese Art und Weise konnte sie unmöglich alle Bücher durchsehen oder auch nur ihre Titel lesen. Frustriert wandte sie sich einem anderen Regal zu, doch auch hier sah sie nur die verschnörkelten Zeichen der elbischen Schrift. Also würde sie die Recherche in der Bibliothek wohl oder übel Legolas überlassen müssen, was ihr bei genauerem Überlegen doch recht gut gefiel.

Gerade, als sie die Bibliothek wieder verlassen wollte, hörte sie hinter sich eine Stimme. "Kann ich Euch vielleicht behilflich sein? Ich war zwar einige Zeit lang nicht mehr hier, aber ich denke doch, dass sich nicht allzu viel verändert hat seit meinem letzten Besuch." Erst als Rowenna sich umdrehte und die Gestalt des dunkelhaarigen Elben erkannte, konnte sie auch die Stimme zuordnen. Es war Deanor, der auf der obersten Stufe der Treppe stand, die zu einem kleinen Lesebereich führte.

"Vielen Dank, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich hier das richtige finden werde."

"Aus genau diesem Grund habe ich meine Hilfe angeboten."

Rowenna musste überlegen, was sie auf diese Bemerkung erwidern sollte. Ihr war klar, dass sie seine Hilfe in keinem Fall in Anspruch nehmen konnte, denn in dem Fall hätte sie ihm von den Geschehnissen berichten müssen. Also wiederholte sie noch einmal "Danke, das ist nicht nötig", und wollte gehen. Doch in dem Augenblick begann er erneut zu sprechen: "Ich bin wirklich ratlos." Den Türknauf schon in der Hand, drehte Rowenna langsam den Kopf in seine Richtung.

"Wie könnt Ihr eine solche Menge an magischen Kräften besitzen und Euch nicht im Geringsten abschirmen? Gestern dachte ich Ihr meintet es ernst, dass Ihr es nicht für nötig hieltet, Euch abzuschirmen. Doch mittlerweile stelle ich fest, dass Ihr es scheinbar niemals tut. Darf ich fragen, bei wem Ihr Eure Künste erlernt habt?"

Rowenna war hin und her gerissen zwischen der Versuchung, einfach durch die Tür zu verschwinden und zu Deanor zu gehen und sich mit ihm über die Magie zu unterhalten. Scheinbar hatte er wichtige Kenntnisse, die sie selbst nicht hatte und die sie vielleicht von ihm lernen konnte. Außerdem war es schwer jemanden zu finden, der die Magie in einem ähnlichen Maße beherrschte wie sie selbst. Andererseits wusste sie nicht, ob sie diesem Elben trauen konnte, den sie erst einen Tag zuvor kennen gelernt hatte. Schließlich beschloss sie, sich zwar mit ihm zu unterhalten, jedoch nicht mehr von sich preiszugeben als unbedingt notwendig.

"Ich habe bei niemandem gelernt", antwortete sie und ging wieder einige Schritte in den Raum hinein, auf Deanor zu.

"Ihr habt bei niemandem gelernt?", wiederholte der Elb, seine Stimme ließ jedoch keinen Unglauben durchklingen. "Das kann ich mir kaum vorstellen. Zwar beherrscht Ihr das Abschirmen nicht, aber trotzdem sind Eure Kräfte perfekt gebündelt und kontrolliert. Darf ich Euch nach Eurer Abstammung fragen?"

Rowenna zögerte, woraufhin er zu ihrer Erleichterung sagte: "Entschuldigung, natürlich geht mich das nichts an. Ich überlegte nur gerade, welche mir bekannte Familie mit derartigen Kräften ausgestattet ist, doch mir fällt keine ein." Er schwieg kurz, schien nachzudenken. "Wenn Ihr möchtet, kann ich Euch das Abschirmen beibringen. Es sollte nicht übermäßig lange dauern, da Ihr bereits über sehr viele Kenntnisse verfügt."

"Ich werde darüber nachdenken."

"Nun gut, wir werden uns mit Sicherheit noch das ein oder andere Mal begegnen, sodass Ihr mir Eure Entscheidung mitteilen könnt. Ich muss jetzt leider..." Er unterbrach sich und blickte sich um. "Was war das?", fragte er dann und fügte hinzu, als er Rowennas verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah: "Hab Ihr das nicht gespürt?" Noch bevor sie den Kopf schütteln oder etwas erwidern konnte, erreichte es auch sie. Es fühlte sich an wie eine unsichtbare Welle, die von links her durch den Raum schwappte und sie mit sich reißen wollte. Obwohl Rowenna das Gefühl hatte, fortgespült zu werden, bewegte sich ihr Körper keinen Zentimeter. "Was war das?", wiederholte sie unbeabsichtigt seine Worte. Noch einmal erfasste die Welle sie, diesmal von der rechten Seite. In einem plötzlichen Impuls versuchte sie sie zu verfolgen um zu erkennen, um was es sich handelte, konnte jedoch nichts sehen.

Als sie den Versuch gerade aufgeben wollte, bemerkte sie noch etwas anderes: An ihrer Brust breitete sich plötzlich Wärme aus und ein erst schwaches, dann mit einem Mal eindrucksvoll starkes blaues Licht erschien – die Kette. Nachdem Legolas ihr Zimmer verlassen hatte, hatte Rowenna sie auf dem Nachttisch liegen sehen und kurzerhand angelegt. Nun, da sie um ihren Hals hing, wurde ihr Leuchten in unregelmäßigen Abständen stärker und schwächer. Seinen Höhepunkt erreichte es jedes Mal, wenn Rowenna von einer erneuten Welle getroffen wurde. Zuerst war sie so überrascht von allem, dass sie Deanor vollkommen vergaß. Erst, als er sie plötzlich am Arm fasste und hastig aus der Bibliothek schob, wurde sie sich seiner Gegenwart wieder bewusst.

Auch auf dem Gang ließ er sie nicht los, sondern zog sie so lange mit sich, bis das Leuchten der Kette schließlich erloschen war. Erst dann – sie waren mittlerweile nahe der Tür, die zum Übungsplatz hinter dem Palast führte – löste er seine Hand von ihrem Arm und blieb wortlos neben ihr stehen. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, was das genau war", murmelte er letztendlich, „aber es war mit Sicherheit nicht gut. Wollt Ihr es mir nicht vielleicht sagen?"

Rowenna überlegte, noch ganz verwirrt und unsicher. Was waren das für seltsame Wellen gewesen, auf die die Kette so stark reagiert hatte? Und, noch wichtiger in diesem Augenblick: Wie weit konnte sie Deanor trauen? Immerhin hatte sie ihn gerade erst kennengelernt. Und außerdem schien Legolas nicht besonders viel von ihm zu halten... Aus diesem Grund entschied sie sich für den Mittelweg: Sie sagte ihm, dass sie zuerst selbst darüber nachdenken müsse und ihn eventuell später noch einmal darauf ansprechen würde. So hatte sie genügend Zeit, erst mit Legolas darüber zu reden und sich von ihm über Deanor aufklären zu lassen.

Dies gestaltete sich jedoch eher schwierig, da sie ihn nirgends finden konnte. Sie nahm an, dass er noch bei seinem Vater beschäftigt war und gab die Suche deshalb relativ schnell auf. Da die Recherche in der Bibliothek ebenfalls aller Voraussicht nach ergebnislos bleiben würde und sie auch nicht wieder allein dorthin zurückkehren wollte, entschied sie sich schließlich für den Park. Zwar hatte sich der Himmel in den letzten Stunden stark bewölkt, doch der Gedanke an ihre Visionen rund um das mysteriöse Schwert zog sie ins Freie.

Wie erwartet begegnete ihr kaum jemand auf ihrem Weg um den Palast und der Park lag sogar vollkommen verlassen da, was ihr in ihrer Situation mehr als gelegen kam. Zwar wusste sie selbst nicht, was sie erwartete, hoffte jedoch auf eine plötzliche Eingebung – oder eine erneute Vision. Beides blieb jedoch aus, auch als sie mehrere Male an der Stelle und dem Baum vorbeiging, unter dem sie ihre Vision gehabt hatte. Nicht einmal, als sie die Rinde berührte, passierte etwas. Nach einigen Minuten ließ sie schließlich von dem Baum ab und schlenderte den schmalen Kiesweg entlang, nun jedoch nur, da sie sonst nichts zu tun hatte und hoffte, ein Spaziergang würde ihr die nötige Ruhe geben, um über alles nachzudenken. Insgeheim suchte sie jedoch noch immer genauso verbissen nach einer Lösung wie zuvor. Als ihr das bewusst wurde, seufzte sie und blieb stehen. Ihr war klar, dass sie auf diese Weise nichts erreichen würde, doch sie konnte einfach nicht davon ablassen.

Als sie noch so dastand und sich über sich selbst ärgerte, hörte sie ein entferntes Grollen. Zuerst dachte sie, es sich eingebildet zu haben, doch nach kurzer Zeit, sie hatte mittlerweile ihren Weg fortgesetzt, ertönte plötzlich ein viel lauteres Grollen und sie erkannte, dass es ein Donner war. Dann erhellte auch ein Blitz den Himmel und ließ mit einem Mal erkennen, wie stark sich der Himmel in den letzten Minuten verdunkelt hatte. Fasziniert stoppte Rowenna erneut und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um den Nächsten Blitz nicht nur als unterschwelliges Leuchten wahrnahm, sondern ihn am Himmel erkennen konnte. Sie musste nicht lange warten, bevor sie den nächsten Blitz nicht nur sehen, sondern auch _spüren_ konnte. Sie nahm die gewaltige Energie in sich auf bis sie meinte, selbst strahlen zu müssen. Jegliche Müdigkeit oder Schwäche, die sie zuvor vielleicht verspürt hatte, war Energie und Stärke gewichen. Als endlich die ersten Regentropfen auf Rowenna niederprasselten, bemerkte sie sie gar nicht, sondern blieb einfach stehen.

Ein einzelner Regentropfen schaffte es jedoch, sie aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Er traf genau ihr linkes Auge, sodass sie reflexartig blinzeln musste. Dieser Moment reichte bereits aus, um sie von der Verbindung, die sie geschaffen hatte, zu trennen. Dies geschah so schlagartig, dass es sich anfühlte wie ein Schlag in den Magen. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie wirklich, wie sehr sie sich auf die Kräfte um sich herum eingelassen hatte und war sogar froh, dass sie nicht mehr unter ihrem Einfluss stand. Über die Jahre hinweg hatte sie immer wieder erfahren wie gefährlich es werden konnte, wenn sie sich zu sehr gehen ließ und ihre Kräfte nicht unter Kontrolle hielt.

Bereits völlig durchnässt wollte sie schließlich zurück zum Palast laufen, um sich umzuziehen. Zwar fror sie nicht und würde wahrscheinlich auch nicht krank werden, doch die Gewohnheit verlangte, dass sie ins Warme und Trockene flüchtete.

Erst, als sie losgehen wollte, bemerkte sie, dass ihre Füße den Boden nicht mehr berührten. Verwirrt blickte sie nach unten und sah, dass sie fast einen ganzen Meter über dem mittlerweile aufgeschwemmten Weg schwebte. Doch es war etwas anderes, das die erschreckte: Ihr eigener Köper, der dort bewegungslos und in sich zusammengesunken lag. Instinktiv versuchte sie, sich zu ihren Körper hinzubewegen, schaffte es jedoch nicht. Stattdessen entwickelte sich plötzlich ein Sog, der sie mit immer schneller werdender Geschwindigkeit von ihrem Körper weg zog, weiter nach oben, wo die Wolken ein weiß-grau schattiertes Nichts bildeten. Dann änderte sich plötzlich das Bild.

Je später es wurde, desto unruhiger wurde Legolas. Nachdem er Rowenna am frühen Mittag verlassen hatte, hatten ihn mehr Aufgaben erwartet, als er gedacht hatte. als sein Vater ihn endlich hatte gehen lassen, war das Wetter bereits umgeschlagen und es hatte zu regnen angefangen.

Auf der Suche nach Rowenna hatte er den Palast durchquert und in allen Räumen nachgesehen, die infrage kamen, darunter auch die Bibliothek und die Küche, konnte sie jedoch nirgends finden.

Zuerst hatte er sich noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, doch mittlerweile war es schon dunkel geworden und von Rowenna fehlte weiterhin jede Spur.

Dann wurde es plötzlich unruhig. Legolas befand sich gerade in der Bibliothek, wo er zum dritten Mal nach Rowenna suchte, als sich die Tür öffnete und Nûemyn ihren Kopf in den Raum steckte. Als sie ihn sah, trat sie ganz ein, wobei sie die Tür hinter sich offen ließ.

„Ich dachte, es würde dich vielleicht interessieren", brachte sie atemlos hervor. „Sie haben Rowenna gefunden."

Zuerst wurde es dunkel, dann mit einem Mal wieder hell. Noch immer spürte sie keinen Boden unter ihren Füßen, was ihr Gefühl der Unsicherheit noch verstärkte. Die Wolken, auf die sie sich zuvor zubewegt hatte, waren verschwunden und durch ein unbestimmbares schimmerndes Blau ersetzt worden, und obwohl sie sich immer noch in dem gleichen Schwebezustand befand, konnte sie erkennen, dass es einen Boden gab. Dass dieser jedoch überflüssig oder vielleicht sogar nur eine optische Täuschung war, konnte sie wenige Augenblicke später erkennen. Zwar gab es um sie herum keinerlei Wände oder Ähnliches, doch schien eine Art unsichtbarer Nebel die Sicht doch zu beeinträchtigen. Denn mit einem Mal erschien wenige Meter vor Rowenna plötzlich eine Gestalt, die, je näher sie kam, immer deutlicher zu erkennen war.

Die Gestalt schwebte, wie Rowenna, einige Zentimeter über dem Boden und bewegte sich deshalb unbeweglich mit einer gleichbleibenden Geschwindigkeit vorwärts. Sie trug eine Kutte in einem dunklen Rot, die den ganzen Körper verdeckte. Das Gesicht war aufgrund einer großen Kapuze nicht erkennbar. Kurz vor Rowenna hielt die Gestalt schließlich an und hob den Kopf. Erst jetzt konnte sie ihr Gesicht erkennen und zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Sie kannte dieses Gesicht, doch sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, es jemals wiederzusehen. „Gandalf", flüsterte sie, ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein.

Zuerst wusste er gar nichts mit ihren Worten anzufangen, doch dann erschienen mit einem Mal die schrecklichsten Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge. Rowenna blutüberströmt unter einem Baum, dann wieder einfach leichenblass auf dem Boden liegend. Unwirsch zwinkerte er diese unerwünschten Vorstellungen weg und folgte dann Nûemyn, die schon vorausgeeilt war. Auf dem Weg durch die Gänge hatte er kaum Gelegenheit sie zu fragen, was geschehen war, da sie immer einige Meter vor ihm lief. Schließlich stoppte sie vor einer geschlossenen Tür. Legolas hatte in seiner Aufregung gar nicht darauf geachtet, wohin Nûemyn ihn führte, doch nun erkannte er die Tür des Krankenzimmers wieder.

Über dem ganzen Zimmer lag eine nahezu unheimliche Stille. Außer Rowenna, die in dem linken der drei nebeneinander stehenden Betten lag, war niemand anwesend. Hastig stürmte Legolas an Nûemyn vorbei, die neben der Tür stehen geblieben war. Tatsächlich war Rowenna sehr blass, doch erleichtert stellte er fest, dass sie normal atmete und auch sonst nichts Ungewöhnliches zu sehen war.

„Was hat sie?", fragte er Nûemyn, doch diese konnte nur hilflos die Schultern zucken. „Ich weiß es nicht. Man hat sie völlig durchnässt in einer hinteren Ecke des Parks gefunden. Sie muss ohnmächtig geworden sein, doch der Arzt konnte sich nicht erklären aus welchem Grund. Er hat gesagt, dass sie, soweit er es feststellen konnte, völlig gesund sei und vermutlich bald von selbst wieder aufwachen wird."

„Hoffentlich", murmelte Legolas und setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes. Als er Rowennas Gesicht beobachtete und nach einer Regung suchte wusste er nicht, dass er nur ihren Körper vor sich sah, dessen Geist sich weit von ihm entfernt hatte.

Sie wusste, dass er gestorben war, vor über zwanzig Jahren. Dennoch wunderte sie sich jetzt nicht darüber, ihn so lebendig wie eh und je vor sich zu sehen, denn sie wusste, dass damals nur seine Hülle, sein Körper gestorben war. Einen kurzen Moment überlegte sie, ob sie ihn jetzt wohl berühren könnte, oder ob ihre Hand einfach durch ihn hindurch fassen würde, doch dieser Gedanke verschwand sofort wieder, als er das Wort an sie richtete.

„Rowenna", sagte er in seiner gemächlichen, ruhigen Stimme und einem Tonfall, der wie der eines Vaters klang. „Es ist schön, dich wieder zu sehen und zu wissen, dass ihr auch ohne mich zurecht gekommen seid. Außerdem habe ich mit Wohlwollen gesehen, wie gut du mittlerweile mit der Magie vertraut bist. Zwar kann ich selbst leider nichts mehr in Mittelerde bewirken, doch sehe ich vielleicht aus meiner Position mehr als ihr. Das ist der Grund, weshalb ich dich zu mir gerufen habe. Leider ist es noch nicht viel, das ich dir sagen kann, doch ihr befindet euch in großer Gefahr. Viele grausame Dinge mögen euch bevorstehen, wenn ihr es nicht zu verhindern wisst.

Ich weiß, dass du das Schwert bereits gesehen hast, es jedoch erst in der Zukunft in den Händen halten wirst. Hinter diesen Schwert steht viel mehr, als es zunächst den Anschein hat, deshalb geht achtsam damit um, bis ihr Genaueres wisst. Auch werden noch mehr Dinge auftauchen, die in dieser Sache Bedeutung haben. Zwar weiß ich noch nicht allzu viel darüber, doch werde ich dir alles mitteilen, was ich erfahre. Bei allen Schwierigkeiten will ich euch gerne als Verbündeter zur Seite stehen."

Bevor Rowenna noch etwas erwidern konnte, verblasste seine Gestalt bereits vor ihren Augen. Dann hatte sie für wenige Sekunden das Gefühl, zu fallen. Es war, als würde sie von hinten in einen Strudel gesogen, der sie in seiner Mitte nach unten und zurück nach Mittelerde riss. Dann wurde alles schwarz.

Als sie aufwachte, bemerkte sie zuerst das weiche Bett, auf dem sie lag. Hatte sie geträumt? War sie gar nicht im Park gewesen, sondern die ganze Zeit hier, friedlich schlafend? Dass das nicht sein konnte stellte sie fest, als sie die Augen öffnete, denn das Bett war zum einen nicht ihres und außerdem erkannte sie nach einem Moment sogar das Krankenzimmer wieder. Und Legolas, der zwar einige Meter von ihr entfernt am Fenster stand und hinausschaute, ihr Erwachen jedoch sofort bemerkte und zu ihr kam.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte er besorgt, nachdem er sich auf dem Bettrand niedergelassen hatte. Trotz seiner Besorgnis war aber auch seine Erleichterung deutlich zu hören.

„Ganz gut, glaube ich..." Vorsichtig versuchte Rowenna, sich aufzusetzen. Zwar war ihr ein wenig schwindelig, doch sie hatte weder Kopfschmerzen, noch konnte sie über andere Beschwerden klagen. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du mir das sagen könntest. Mir wurde nur mitgeteilt, dass man dich im Park gefunden hat... Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatten sie dich schon hierher gebracht."

„Ich hatte eine Vision."

Obwohl Legolas nicht antwortete, stand die Frage zwischen ihnen. _Was ist passiert? Was hast du gesehen?_

„Nicht hier", flüsterte Rowenna, ohne selbst zu wissen warum. „Bringst du mich zu meinem Zimmer?" Ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten, schwang sie ihre Beine aus dem Bett – und hielt plötzlich inne. Als man sie im Park gefunden hatte, waren ihre gesamten Kleidungsstücke vom Regen durchnässt gewesen. Deshalb hatte man sie ihr scheinbar, bevor man sie in dieses Bett gelegt hatte, komplett ausgezogen. Jetzt trug sie ein einfaches, weißes Hemd, das ihr nicht einmal bis zu den Knien reichte, und nichts darunter. Schützend hielt sie die Decke über ihrem Körper fest und fragte: „Wo sind meine Sachen? Kannst du Nûemyn bitten, dass sie mir ein frisches Kleid bringt?"

„Wozu brauchst du denn jetzt noch ein Kleid? Es ist schon spät, und du gehst nirgends mehr hin als in dein Zimmer." Dann zog er seine Tunika aus und reichte sie ihr. „Hier, zieh die über. Bis zu deinem Zimmer ist es von hier aus nicht weit. Uns wird niemand begegnen."

Zögernd betrachtete Rowenna den bunten Stoff in ihrer Hand. Obwohl sie kleiner war als Legolas, würde das Kleidungsstück doch nicht viel weiter reichen als das Hemd, das sie eh schon trug.

„Nun komm schon. Wenn dir auf dem kurzen Weg kalt wird, kannst du dich ja sofort wieder in deinem Bett aufwärmen. Und um diese Zeit ist niemand mehr auf den Gängen unterwegs, aber wenn es dir lieber ist gehe ich ein Stück vor und sehe nach."

„Nein..." Unentschlossen verharrte Rowenna noch einen Moment, dann zog sie sich die Tunika über und schlug die Decke zurück. „Lass uns gehen." Schützend schlang sie die Arme um ihren Körper als würde sie frieren, obwohl ihr eigentlich gar nicht kalt war. Bevor Legolas auch nur vom Bettrand aufgestanden war, öffnete sie schon die Tür und huschte hinaus auf den Gang. Dort musste sie jedoch erst einmal warten, denn sie war sich nicht sicher, welche Richtung sie einschlagen musste.

„Du hast es aber eilig", kommentierte Legolas, als er schließlich neben ihr stand. „Komm." Damit ging er nach rechts und zog sie an der Hand hinter sich her. Der Steinfußboden fühlte sich kalt unter Rowennas nackten Füßen an und sie war froh, als sie den Flügel mit den Gästezimmern erreichten, da hier Teppiche ausgelegt waren. Plötzlich zog Legolas sie heftig in einen Seiten gang und drückte sie an die Wand. „Da kommt jemand", murmelte er erklärend.

„Na und?", erwiderte Rowenna und wollte sich lösen. „Es stört mich nicht, ob..." Sie lauschte kurz. „Da ist niemand."

„Da war wohl jemand", rechtfertigte sich Legolas. „Und ich dachte, du..."

Rowenna unterbrach ihn, triumphierend: „Ich hab dich durchschaut! Du wolltest nur..." Hier stoppte sie selbst wieder, unsicher, was sie sagen sollte. _...mich küssen? _Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er das wirklich vorgehabt hatte, oder ob es sich hier um einen Fehlschluss handelte, deshalb zögerte sie, es auszusprechen. Doch im gleichen Moment erkannte sie auch, dass er genau wusste, was sie hatte sagen wollen.

„Du glaubst also, dass ich dich hereingelegt habe, nur um das hier zu tun?" Er beugte sich langsam vor und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Es war offensichtlich, dass er es für den Moment dabei belassen wollte, doch als Rowenna den Mund öffnete und sich ihm entgegendrückte, gab er dieses Vorhaben auf.

Als sie sich nach einer Weile voneinander lösten, murmelte er: „Du könntest Recht gehabt haben. Aber das stimmt nicht, denn da war wirklich..."

Noch bevor er seinen Satz beendet hatte, schob Rowenna ihn von sich weg und trat zurück in den Gang. „Jaja", zog sie ihn auf und lief weiter in die Richtung, in die sie unterwegs gewesen waren. Von hier aus konnte sie selbst den Weg finden. Tatsächlich war es gar nicht mehr weit, und schon warf sie sich auf ihr Bett, ohne weiter auf Legolas zu achten. Dieser erreichte ihr Zimmer nur wenige Sekunden nach ihr, schloss die Tür hinter sich und kam dann zu ihr.

„Jetzt will ich aber meine Tunika wiederhaben", verlangte er, nachdem er es sich neben ihr auf dem Bett bequem gemacht hatte.

„Dann wirst du sie dir wohl holen müssen! Ich sehe nämlich gar nicht ein, warum ich sie dir wiedergeben sollte, wenn ich eh nicht will, dass du sie anziehst!"

„Ich wollte sie auch gar nicht haben, um sie anzuziehen, sondern nur, damit du sie nicht mehr anhast! Und dieses Hemd steht dir auch nicht besonders gut..."

Also wieder. Sie hatte es wieder getan, hatte wieder mit ihm geschlafen. Und dabei hatte sie ihm noch nicht einmal von ihrer Vision erzählt. Vielleicht hätten sie gemeinsam bereits etwas herausgefunden haben können. Doch nun lag Legolas zufrieden schlafend neben ihr und ahnte nichts von dem, was Gandalf ihr gesagt hatte. Obwohl sie wusste, dass es das Beste gewesen wäre, brachte Rowenna es nicht über sich, ihn zu wecken. Doch gleichermaßen konnte sie sich auch nicht einfach hinlegen und schlafen, denn ihr Kopf war voll mit alldem, was sie erlebt hatte und zudem allen Fragen, die immer wieder neu auf sie einstürmten.

Schließlich schlug sie vorsichtig die Decke zur Seite und stieg aus dem Bett, ohne dabei Legolas zu wecken. Sie streifte sich ein frisches Kleid über und verließ leise das Zimmer. Zwar war die ganze Zeit über ein Fenster geöffnet gewesen und es war nicht im geringsten stickig, aber trotzdem sehnte sie sich nach der klaren Nachtluft in der Hoffnung, sich dort etwas beruhigen und in Ruhe nachdenken zu können.

Auf ihrem Weg begegnete sie niemandem, doch als sie durch die schmale Tür auf den Übungsplatz trat, sah sie dort eine Gestalt. Ihr erster Impuls war es, wieder umzukehren oder zumindest in eine andere Richtung davon zugehen, doch dann erkannte sie Deanor. Sofort erinnerte sie sich wieder an die seltsamen Wellen, die sie in der Bibliothek wahrgenommen hatte und an sein Angebot, ihr mit seinem Wissen über Magie zu helfen. Zwar hatte er ihr lediglich angeboten, ihr das Abschirmen beizubringen, doch jetzt spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, ihn auch bei ihren anderen Problemen um Rat zu fragen. Das Einzige, was sie noch zurückhielt war Legolas' Abneigung gegen Deanor. Da er ihn scheinbar schon seit einiger Zeit kannte, wollte sie sein Urteil nicht ignorieren, auch wenn ihr Gefühl ihr sagte, dass Deanor keinesfalls böse war oder sonstwie von schlechten Eigenschaften beherrscht wurde. Außerdem verfügte er über ein Wissen, das ihr fehlte.

Erst jetzt erkannte sie, dass Deanor einen Bogen in seinen Händen hielt und einen Köcher mit Pfeilen auf dem Rücken trug. Sie trat langsam näher und beobachtete den Elben einige Zeit lang, auch wenn sie sich wohl bewusst war, dass er sie schon wahrgenommen hatte, als sie ins Freie getreten war, vielleicht sogar noch früher. Trotzdem zeigte er keine Reaktion ob ihrer Anwesenheit.

Rowenna war so gewöhnt an die täglichen Schießübungen von Legolas und anderen Elben, dass sie die davonsurrenden Pfeile gar nicht weiter mit ihren Augen verfolgte. Deshalb stellte sie erst viel später fest, dass die Zielscheibe nicht einfach in einiger Entfernung aufgestellt war, sondern hinter einem Baum. Erstaunt wartete sie auf den nächsten Pfeil. Dieser blieb jedoch nicht in dem Baum, der vor der Scheibe stand, stecken, wie es eigentlich zu erwarten gewesen wäre. Stattdessen flog er zwar gerade darauf zu, machte dann aber einen scharfen Bogen nach links, dann wieder nach rechts und traf schließlich genau den kleinen schwarzen Kreis, der die Mitte der Scheibe markierte.

Fasziniert beobachtete Rowenna die Übungen Deanors weiterhin. _Das ist ja viel interessanter als Legolas' langweiliges Schießtraining... _

Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, hörte sie in diesem Moment Deanors Stimme: „Das ist wohl etwas anderes, als Ihr gewohnt seid zu sehen, nicht wahr? Leider kann ich nur nachts ungestört üben, wenn ich nicht will, dass ständig eine Schar Jungen um mich herumsteht und das Gleiche lernen will." Er drehte sich nicht zu ihr um, sondern schoss einen weiteren Pfeil ab. Auch dieser traf wieder sein Ziel, nachdem er den Baum erfolgreich umkurvt hatte.

Völlig gebannt von dem Schauspiel sah Rowenna noch eine Weile zu, ohne zu antworten. Schließlich fragte sie, ohne darüber nachzudenken: „Kann das jeder lernen?"

Damit brachte sie Deanor zum Schmunzeln. „Wenn es jeder lernen könnte, dass hätte Legolas mindestens zweihundert Jahre darauf verwandt, besser zu werden als ich, dessen könnt Ihr sicher sein. Ihr wisst doch selbst am Besten, dass die Magie nicht erlernbar ist; entweder, man ist mit ihr geboren, oder man wird sie niemals besitzen. Andernfalls wäre es meiner Meinung nach auch nicht besonders angenehm, wenn plötzlich jede Dienstmagd und jeder Stallbursche anfangen würde herumzuzaubern. Meint Ihr nicht auch?"

Rowenna nickte abwesend. Natürlich hatte er recht. Erst dann wurde ihr die Bemerkung über Legolas wirklich bewusst. „Kennt Ihr Legolas schon lange?", fragte sie. Bevor sie ihm vielleicht einen Teil ihrer Probleme anvertraute, wollte sie zuerst doch ein wenig über ihn erfahren – und den Grund von Legolas' Abneigung gegen ihn herausfinden.

„Wir sind zusammen aufgewachsen."

Mehr Informationen war er scheinbar nicht bereit zu geben, und Rowenna beließ es dabei. Sie wollte nicht unhöflich werden und nach Dingen fragen, die sie nichts angingen. Immerhin wollte sie ja auch noch um einen Gefallen bitten.

„Ihr scheint Euch sehr gut in der Magie auszukennen", fing sie zögernd an, doch er erkannte sofort, worauf sie hinauswollte.

„Ihr habt ein Problem, bei dem Ihr nicht allein weiter wisst, und niemand kann Euch helfen, da niemand über dieselbe Magie verfügt wie Ihr. Ist es nicht so?"

Rowenna nickte widerwillig. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn ihre Gedanken von jemandem erraten wurden, der sie erst so kurze Zeit kannte. Dass es sich um einen Elben handelte machte die Sache nicht besser. _Verdammte Elben... immer sehen, hören und merken sie alles... _

Deanor legte seinen Bogen und den dazugehörigen Köcher auf eine der Bänke und kam zu ihr herüber. Nebeneinander gingen sie einige Schritte am Palast entlang, bis sie ihn schließlich halb umrundet hatten und sich im Park wiederfanden. Zuerst zögerte Rowenna noch, doch dann begann sie immer offener zu sprechen. Plötzlich ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sie Deanor alles bisher Geschehene offenbarte, eingeschlossen der Vision, von der sie bisher noch niemandem erzählt hatte. Deanor ging die ganze Zeit nur ruhig an ihrer Seite und unterbrach sie nicht. Erst, als sie geendet hatte, blieb er stehen und schaute sie an. „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich jetzt auf die Schnelle nichts dazu sagen kann... etwas Derartiges ist mir in meinem Leben noch nicht passiert. Doch ich bin mir sicher, dass es sich um etwas Ernstes handelt und wir uns auf jeden Fall damit beschäftigen sollten. Ich kenne mich im Gegensatz zu Euch sehr gut hier in der Bibliothek aus..." Er schmunzelte. „...und ich kann auch die elbische Schrift lesen. Ich werde versuchen, etwas herauszufinden, auch wenn ich nicht versprechen kann, dass ich etwas finden kann. Wenn es überhaupt ein Buch gibt, das uns in diesem Fall weiterhelfen kann."

Rowenna schwieg. Sie wusste nicht, was sie noch sagen sollte, und schon kamen die ersten Zweifel auf, ob sie richtig gehandelt hatte. War es richtig gewesen, Deanor so viel, eigentlich alles, zu erzählen? Eine trotzige Stimme in ihrem Kopf befahl ihr, nicht so viel darüber nachzudenken. _Du hast richtig gehandelt; mach deine Entscheidungen nicht zu sehr von Legolas abhängig. _Und sie hatte recht, zumindest zum Teil. Der andere Teil bestand darin, dass Legolas Deanor schon viel länger kannte als sie es tat und sie deshalb seine Meinung über ihn nicht ignorieren sollte.

Deanor schien ihre Gedanken nachvollziehen zu können. „Ich werde niemandem davon erzählen", versprach er. „Ich verstehe sehr gut, was passieren würde, wenn jeder davon Bescheid wüsste. Macht Euch deshalb keine Sorgen."

Dann hatten sie den vorderen Eingang des Palastes erreicht, wobei Rowenna nicht genau sagen konnte, ob sie ihn bereits einmal umrundet hatten, oder einfach nur besonders langsam gegangen waren. Sie blieben stehen.

„Ich werde jetzt wohl wieder hoch gehen. Eigentlich hatte ich nur kurz etwas frische Luft schnappen wollen", sagte Rowenna.

„Ich wünsche Euch eine gute Nacht. Ich werde Euch Bescheid geben, sobald ich etwas herausgefunden habe", war Deanors Antwort. Als Rowenna die Tür bereits fast erreicht hatte, fügte er hinzu: „Ich danke Euch für Euer Vertrauen. Ich hoffe nur, es wird Euch keine Schwierigkeiten mit Legolas einhandeln. Ihr habt ja selbst gesehen, wie er auf mich reagiert."

Rowenna drehte sich noch einmal um, unsicher, was sie sagen sollte. Zu sagen, dass es sicher keine Probleme geben würde, wäre eine glatte Lüge gewesen, dessen war sie sich bewusst. Deshalb sagte sie nur: „Ich werde mit ihm sprechen", und verschwand im Innern des Palastes.

Rowenna bemühte sich, die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer möglichst leise zu öffnen, um Legolas nicht unnötig zu wecken. Als sie eintrat bemerkte sie jedoch, dass das gar nicht notwendig gewesen wäre, denn Legolas stand, nur mit seiner Hose bekleidet, am geöffneten Fenster und sah hinaus. Er drehte sich nicht um, als Rowenna eintrat und auch nicht, als sie langsam auf ihn zuging. Bevor sie ihn jedoch erreichte, hörte sie seine Stimme, leise aber bestimmt: „Du hast also mit Deanor gesprochen, ja?" Nun drehte er sich zu ihr um, doch durch den Mond, der durch das Fenster hinter ihm schien, befand sich sein Gesicht im Schatten und war für Rowenna nicht erkennbar.

Unerwartet fand sie sich nun in einem regelrechten Verhör wieder.

„Das stimmt", gab sie ruhig zurück.

„Und worüber habt ihr gesprochen?"

Nun nahm Rowenna einen leicht drohenden Tonfall wahr. Trotzdem antwortete sie auch diesmal kurz angebunden: „Nicht bestimmtes."

„Bist du dir ganz sicher? Überleg noch einmal, vielleicht gibt es etwas, das dir noch einfällt." Nun war die Drohung nicht mehr zu überhören.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht." Nun wurde auch Rowenna ärgerlich. Er hatte kein Recht, darüber zu bestimmen, mit wem und über was sie sprach.

„Ich denke schon, dass mich das etwas angeht. Besonders, wenn du ihm von Dingen erzählst, von denen niemand erfahren sollte. Bist du dir nicht im Klaren darüber, was dieses Wissen in den falschen Händen bedeuten kann?" Mittlerweile hatte er den Ton eines Lehrers angeschlagen, der ein besonders dummes Kind belehrt. Allein dafür hätte Rowenna ihm am liebsten schon eine Ohrfeige verabreicht. Sie fragte nicht, wie er von ihrem Gespräch erfahren hatte, denn das offene Fenster und das Hörvermögen eines Elben waren Beweis genug. Was sie jedoch viel mehr interessierte war: „Wie kommst du dazu, meine Gespräche zu belauschen?"

Nun sah sich Legolas, wenn auch nur für kurz, in die Defensive gedrängt. „Ich stand am Fenster, und euer Getratsche konnte man unmöglich überhören. Was meinst du, wie viele andere noch zugehört haben?" Durch diese neue Anschuldigung versuchte er ganz eindeutig, die Aufmerksamkeit von seinem auf ihr Verhalten zu lenken. Doch Rowenna durchschaute sein Vorhaben sofort und machte sich gar nicht die Mühe, darauf zu antworten. Stattdessen sagte sie, nun ebenfalls in einem tödlich ruhigen Ton: „Ich möchte, dass du gehst." Dann drehte sie sich von ihm ab und suchte sich ihren Weg durchs Halbdunkel hin zum Bad. Dort angekommen drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Wenn ich das Zimmer wieder betrete, bist du nicht mehr hier." Damit schloss sie die Tür hinter sich.

Sie konnte nicht hören, was Legolas tat. Sie vermutete, dass er seine restlichen Sachen zusammensuchte und das Zimmer verließ. Während sie nun alleine im dunklen Zimmer stand und wartete wusste sie selbst nicht, worauf sie hoffte: dass Legolas gegangen war, wenn sie die Tür wieder öffnete, oder dass er noch da war und sie sich wieder versöhnen würden. Wieder lieferten sich zwei Stimmen in ihrem Kopf eine erbitterte Schlacht, erzielten jedoch kein Ergebnis. Nach einer Weile, sie wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, drehte sich Rowenna schließlich wieder zur Tür um und zog sie langsam auf.

Auf den ersten Blick konnte sie nichts erkennen. Zwar sah sie Legolas nicht, konnte jedoch auch nicht sicher sagen, dass er das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Dass sie zuvor keinerlei Geräusche gehört hatte, hatte nichts zu bedeuten, da sich Legolas lautlos fortbewegen konnte. Als sie sich nun langsam, Schritt für Schritt, in den Raum vortastete bemerkte sie, wie sehr sie sich wünschte, er wäre noch hier. Sie sehnte sich danach, den Streit beizulegen und in seinen Armen einzuschlafen. Doch die Wahrheit ließ sich nicht aufhalten: Er war nicht mehr hier. Mit ihm waren seine Sachen verschwunden, doch sein Geruch schwebte noch im Zimmer und hatte sich besonders in den Bettlaken niedergelassen.

Ärgerlich über sich selbst versuchte Rowenna sich einzureden, dass es nicht wichtig war, dass es sogar so besser war. Natürlich, sie hatte ihm gesagt, er solle gehen. In dem Moment hatte sie es auch wirklich gemeint – sie hatte das Gespräch nicht mehr ertragen und wollte ihn nicht sehen. Doch nun, wo er verschwunden war, verdrehte sich das Geschehene zu einer neuen Wahrheit, die sie selbst als Missetäterin dastehen ließ. Was, wenn sie anders reagiert hätte? Vielleicht machte er sich wirklich nur Sorgen. Hatte sie ihm überhaupt die Möglichkeit gegeben, sein Verhalten zu erklären? Und, was am Wichtigsten war: Wäre ihr nächtlicher Streit am nächsten Tag wieder vergessen, oder würde sich ihre Beziehung ändern?

Über diesen Fragen fiel sie irgendwann endlich in einen zuerst unruhigen, dann immer entspannteren Schlaf.


End file.
